


Спасти дракона, часть II

by isidora_stramm



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidora_stramm/pseuds/isidora_stramm
Summary: Продолжение фика "Спасти дракона"https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469144?show_comments=true#commentsВ соавторстве с Mathilda VandermarПредупреждение: ненормативная лексика, насилие сексуальное и физическое, нанесение телесных повреждений разной степени тяжести, смерть второстепенных персонажейПримечание: таймлайн – примерно за девять лет до «Осколков чести»От автора: Хотя вторая часть - история вполне логически связанная, пока она (за исключением первой главы) сосредоточена, по большей части, на взаимоотношениях принца Серга и Джеса Форратьера. Когда-нибудь мы приведем ее в порядок и допишем все необходимые связки, но пока пусть живет так.





	Спасти дракона, часть II

Глава 1  
  
Кончик ножа скользит по коже – легкий, как перышко, обжигающий, словно электрическая искра. Тонкие порезы набухают кровью. Медленно, неторопливо, крохотные капли, вырвавшись на свободу, скользят вниз, лаская тело поцелуями крошечных влажных ртов. Жестко зафиксированные над головой руки ноют мучительно и сладко, но куда мучительнее и слаще боль возбуждения, нарастающего с каждой минутой, боль неудовлетворенного желания, растекающегося по венам расплавленным железом. Уха касается жаркое дыхание и шепот, от которого по спине проходит дрожь страха и торжества:  
\- Как же я люблю твое тело... Люблю, когда ты разрешаешь делать с собой это…  
И с искусанных губ срывается мучительный стон:  
\- Я не разрешаю… я требую… я прошу… не останавливайся … не останавливайся!  
Кончик ножа движется по груди, очерчивая соски, опускается ниже, рисует узоры на животе, касается паха. Возбуждение становится настолько сильным, что кажется, еще мгновение и мир взорвется, разлетится мириадами сияющих искр, вспыхнет сверхновой. И тут сладкую пытку прерывает настойчивый сигнал комма из кабинета. Сигнал, на который нельзя не ответить.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, любовь, - с сожалением шепчет он.  
\- Не уходи… не останавливайся… – шепчут истерзанные губы…  
  
Карин замерла за приоткрытой дверью, ведущей в спальню мужа, прижав к груди руку и стараясь дышать как можно тише. Впрочем, эти двое, кажется, не заметили бы ее, даже если бы она ворвалась к ним под барабанный бой.  
Она не собиралась подслушивать, не хотела подглядывать. Охранники, стоящие у покоев принца, пропустили ее, и она решила, что муж, в кои-то веки, один.  
Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта. Карин сделала шаг и замерла, услышав изнутри голос самого ненавистного человека на свете:  
\- …я требую…я прошу…  
Она должна была немедленно развернуться и уйти, но вместо этого встала на цыпочки и подкралась ближе. Ей нужно было знать, что они делают, получить, наконец, ответ на мучающий ее вопрос: что же такого нашел Серг в Форратьере? О чем тот просит, чего требует? Как он вообще смеет требовать что-то от принца?!  
Удача оказалась на ее стороне. Приглушенный сигнал комма прервал происходящее. Наступила тишина и Карин осмелилась заглянуть внутрь.  
Сперва ей показалось, что спальня пуста, но, приоткрыв дверь чуть шире, она увидела Форратьера, совершенно голого, разлегшегося на постели Серга. Нет, не разлегшегося, поняла она через мгновение. Его руки были прикованы над головой к спинке кровати. Тело покрывали порезы, сочащиеся кровью. Возбужденный член прижимался к животу. Завороженная и шокированная, Карин сама не заметила, как проскользнула в спальню. Из кабинета доносился голос Серга, но слов она не могла разобрать. Если он войдет, если застанет ее, если Форратьер откроет глаза…  
Она страшно рисковала и понимала это, но ноги, словно обретя собственную волю, несли ее вперед, взгляд прикипел к тонкому стилету, лежащему на животе Форратьера. Драгоценные камни, украшающие рукоятку, бросали разноцветные блики на смуглую кожу.  
Кровь была всюду – на лезвии, на теле Форратьера, на простынях. На лице - смазанные отпечатки пальцев. Пальцев Серга. Должно быть, он целовал его, сжимая щеки и подбородок…  
Она прерывисто вздохнула, почти всхлипнула, и Форратьер открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга в упор.  
\- Уходите отсюда, живо! - тихо приказал он, и Карин сорвалась с места, выбежала из спальни и опомнилась, только захлопнув за собой дверь своих покоев.  
Ее дежурные фрейлины, Таня Форвиль и Элис Фортейн - ее юная родственница, совсем недавно поступившая на службу во дворец, поднялись навстречу – обе одинаково встревоженные, готовые засыпать ее вопросами.  
\- Оставьте меня! - Карин повелительно махнула рукой, не в силах ничего объяснять. Пусть думают, что Серг оскорбил ее или ударил – не важно. Лишь бы ушли. Однако они колебались, медлили, а слёзы уже подступали к глазам, и она сорвалась на крик:  
\- Вон!  
Фрейлины вышли. Оставшись одна, Карин сползла на пол, цепляясь за подлокотник дивана, прижалась пылающим лбом к шершавой ткани. По щекам потекли слезы. Ей хотелось рыдать навзрыд, хотелось кричать, срывая голос, бить кулаками по ковру, но, она знала: если издаст хоть звук, фрейлины вернутся, и тогда от них будет не избавиться. Они позовут врача, ее накачают успокоительными… нет! Она была сыта лекарствами по горло.  
В первое время после того, как Форратьер по настоянию Серга переселился во дворец, успокоительные казались единственным спасением и возможностью не сорваться. По-прежнему улыбаться, встречаясь со свекром, улыбаться, глядя в глаза приближенных, не осмеливающихся вслух обсуждать происходящее, улыбаться, глядя в глаза родителей и заверять их, что все в порядке. Неизвестно, куда завела бы ее эта дорожка, если бы не Элис.  
\- Это не выход, - как-то сказала она, решительно вытряхнув содержимое баночки с пилюлями в туалет. – Хотите оказаться запертой в башне, как ваша свекровь?  
Карин тогда раскричалась и даже дала ей пощечину, а потом расплакалась у нее на плече.  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, – призналась она.  
\- Жить и ждать, - спокойно ответила Элис. – Мой покойный дедушка, который, как вы, возможно, знаете, любил звездный покер, пожалуй, даже слишком сильно, сказал бы, что играть нужно картами, доставшимися вам при раздаче. Ведь никогда не знаешь, какая карта выпадет следующей. И, при любом раскладе, держать лицо, чтобы обмануть соперников.  
\- Знаете, в чем наше преимущество перед мужчинами? – продолжала она, успокаивающе поглаживая безвольную руку Карин. - Они считают женщин глупыми и беспомощными, думают, что могут не принимать нас в серьёз. И это делает их уязвимыми. Будьте терпеливы и осмотрительны, ваше высочество, только так вы выиграете это сражение. А бегство от реальности – не выход.  
Карин была настолько поражена, услышав подобные рассуждения из уст незамужней девушки, что даже перестала плакать.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь, Элис? Кто научил тебя этому? – спросила она, вытирая слезы.  
Элис улыбнулась – задумчиво и немного грустно.  
\- У меня много родственниц, ваше высочество. Замужних родственниц. Когда женщины собираются вместе и начинают говорить, можно узнать многое, если сидеть тихо и не привлекать к себе внимания.  
Карин и прежде пытались утешать, приводя в пример неудачные браки и сложности, которые приходится или приходилось переживать разным фор-леди, но отчего-то именно Элис удалось убедить ее в том, что она не одинока в своих несчастьях. Элис знала множество историй об изменах, извращениях и тайных скандалах. И Карин не останавливала ее, как останавливала других, поддавшись, наконец, постыдному желанию убедиться, что не только ее супружеская жизнь полна мерзких тайн.  
\- Послушать тебя, так в Форбарр-Султане нет ни одной достойной фор-четы! – однажды возмутилась она.  
\- Отчего же? – пожала плечами Элис.- Несколько, возможно, найдется.  
Карин очень хотелось верить, что среди этих нескольких есть и ее семья. Однако спросить она не осмелилась.  
\- И ты, зная все эти вещи, хочешь выйти замуж?  
\- Каждая уважающая себя девушка должна выйти замуж, - наставительно произнесла Элис. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом одновременно прыснули. Начав смеяться, Карин уже не могла успокоиться и хохотала так, что у нее заболели щеки и живот. И хотя этот смех походил на истерику, это было намного лучше слез.  
\- Падма – славный молодой человек, - сказала Элис, когда они обе успокоились. – Кое-кто говорит, что он мягковат из-за того, что рос без отца, но я не считаю это большой бедой. Напротив, мне нравится, что он не настолько твердолоб, как многие форы. А кроме того, он во всем старается походить на своего кузена – лорда Форкосигана. И, - тут Элис весело прищурилась, - если я не могу убедить в чем-то Падму сама, это делают его мать и двоюродный брат. Мне достаточно лишь намекнуть.  
Карин, услышав это, лишь покачала головой со слабой улыбкой. Она могла бы возразить Элис, но не стала. К чему навязывать свой опыт, возможно, у Элис все сложится не так, как у нее самой. Карин страстно желала этого и в тоже время порой завидовала Элис, ведь у той все еще было впереди. Когда-то и она была полна мечтаний и надежд… Ах, если бы не Форратьер!  
  
Встряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминания, Карин вытерла слезы, поднялась с пола и, отряхнув юбку, села на диван. Элис права. Нет никакого толка в слезах – и помощи ждать неоткуда. Она должна играть теми картами, что были ей сданы. И ее игра еще не проиграна. Нужно лишь хорошенько обдумать стратегию.  
Карин откинула голову на спинку, закрыла глаза. Наверное, она могла бы смириться с тягой Серга к мужчинам, как смирилась с другими его странностями, если бы не Форратьер. И то, что она увидела сегодня, лишь подлило масла в огонь ее неприязни.  
Перед мысленным взором Карин вновь возникло распростертое на постели тело – непристойно гладкое, словно у женщины, запятнанное кровью. Её передёрнуло от отвращения. Прежде она не видела голым ни одного мужчину, ведь её собственный муж не раздевался при ней. И теперь, всякий раз встречая Форратьера во дворце, она будет вспоминать его таким – голым, возбужденным…  
Одно время она надеялась, что страсть Серга к фавориту утихнет со временем, но ошиблась. Карин была счастлива, когда оказалось, что переезд Форратьера во дворец оказался временным и через три недели он убрался вон. Она отмахнулась даже от слухов о том, что Серг купил ему квартиру. Купил или нет, какая разница, лишь бы Форратьер был подальше! Она наивно надеялась, что ее семейная жизнь вернётся в прежнее, пусть и не самое приятное, но уже привычное русло, однако жестоко ошиблась.  
Форратьера перевели из Генштаба на должность личного секретаря Серга. Теперь эти двое были вместе постоянно и, в те редкие ночи, когда Форратьер не ночевал во дворце, Серг уезжал вместе с ним. Форратьер словно приворожил принца, но, если до сегодняшнего дня Карин не понимала, чем именно, то теперь, пожалуй, знала ответ.  
Она вскочила, стремительно пересекла комнату, и распахнула окно, ведущее в сад. Ночь дохнула в пылающее лицо прохладной поздней осени – предвестницы зимних холодов. Пахло сыростью и прелой листвой. Карин расстегнула высокий ворот платья.  
\- Я должна избавиться от Форратьера, - прошептала она в темноту. – Другого выхода нет…  
Карин прошлась по комнате, сжимая пальцами виски. Почему Серг выбрал именно его? Неужели никто, кроме Форратьера, не питает склонности к подобным… забавам? Кто-то, кого она не ненавидела бы, кого смогла бы принять, с кем могла бы смириться?  
Карин остановилась, неуверенно оглянулась на дверь, за которой скрылись фрейлины. Она могла бы спросить Элис, но… нет. Элис, при всей ее прагматичной рассудительности и даже некотором цинизме, откажется помогать. По какой-то неведомой причине она полагала, что Карин должна не враждовать с Форратьером, а попытаться найти с ним общий язык. Зато Таня ненавидела Форратьера почти так же сильно, как сама Карин. Как-то она призналась, что ее бросает в дрожь всякий раз, когда тот оказывается рядом: «Он словно ядовитая змея, которая вот-вот ужалит. Я всегда стараюсь побыстрее уйти, а если не могу, цепенею от страха…». Да, Таня могла оказаться более надежной союзницей.  
На улице поднялся ветер, и Карин, осознав вдруг, что замерзла, вернулась к окну и закрыла его.  
  
*  
  
Джес появился из спальни, застегивая на ходу ворот мундира, скрывшего следы их ночных забав, обработанные антисептиком и заклеенные медицинским клеем, как раз когда Серг сделал первый глоток кофе. За окном уже расцвело. Сегодня они оба проспали, а после слишком долго возились с порезами, и теперь безнадежно опаздывали.  
\- Я поем на службе, - сказал Джес, бросив взгляд на старомодные каминные часы – уменьшенную копию замка Форхартунг, но Серг отрицательно покачал головой и указал подбородком на его место за столом.  
Спорить было бессмысленно. Джес сел и принялся за еду – яичницу с беконом, булочки с джемом, кофе со сливками. Прошло почти полгода после его ареста и болезни, а он все никак не мог набрать прежний вес. В немалой степени этому способствовало то, что они с Сергом теперь проводили вместе почти все ночи, да и новая должность Джеса так же требовала немало сил.  
Переселившись в покои Серга, он был поражен, увидев, как много тот работает и как мало спит. Принц постоянно принимал стимуляторы – чтобы засыпать, просыпаться, быть бодрым и работоспособным. Джес не мог представить, как Серг ухитрялся выкраивать время на свидания с ним. Должно быть, вообще не спал.  
Он очень переживал из-за этого, пока принц не признался однажды, что изрядно запустил часть своих обязанностей, возложенных на него, как на голос графа Форбарра. Это была обычная практика – сыновья графов часто занимались прошениями, поступающими в суды округов. Джес и сам занимался бы, не будь он в ссоре с отцом.  
\- Прошения от графов, проживающих в столице, или дрязги между ними, идут напрямую к императору, как ты сам знаешь, - сказал Серг. - А ко мне попадают некоторые прошения от зажиточных горожан и от простолюдинов. Секретари выбирают их, скорее всего, просто наугад.  
\- Пожаловаться императору на соседа – милое дело! - кивнул Джес. – Иногда и графам приходится разбираться, кто у кого украл корову или часть урожая.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнул Серг. - Простолюдины пишут по старинке – на бумаге. Иногда я вскрываю одно или два… Но большая часть, разумеется, так и не доходит до суда Звездной палаты, да им там и не место. У зажиточных горожан хватает ума посылать письма по комму. Там у меня хотя бы установлена специальная программа, отбирающая жалобы по ключевым словам – одно из нескольких десятков или сотен. Некоторые отправляются в муниципальную полицию и другим городским службам. А ведь по закону каждый наш подданный имеет право на то, чтобы его дело рассмотрел лично граф!  
Джес развел руками. Нынешняя судебная система была придумана в те времена, когда население Барраяра было намного меньше и графы знали всех своих подданных по именам или хотя бы слышали о них. А теперь людей стало столько, что одному человеку справиться со всеми просьбами и жалобами становилось попросту не под силу. В конечном итоге, когда каждый суд округа погребет под лавиной прошений и нерешенных дел, маховик государства, покрытый ржавчиной традиций, починят и заставят двигаться вновь, приняв новые законы, но пока этот момент не настал.  
\- Хочешь, я помогу тебе разбирать эти письма? – спросил он. – Должен ведь я чем-то заниматься.  
На самом деле, было очевидно, что Сергу нужен помощник. Вернее даже целый штат. Джес не стал спрашивать, почему Серг его не нанял. Скорее всего, решил, что справится сам, а потом уже не мог признаться, что переоценил свои силы. А ему рассказал лишь потому, что доверяет. И потому, что он, Джес, остался не у дел.  
Вскоре после выписки из больницы его уведомили о грядущем переводе с занимаемой в Генштабе должности, а пока не пришло новое назначение, капитан Форратьер числился в отпуске по болезни. Вполне возможно, бессрочном. Разумеется, Джес понимал, что, приняв условия императора Эзара, он фактически согласился находиться при Серге постоянно. И это было прекрасно, ведь они, фактически, получили позволение жить вместе. Пусть неофициально, не афишируя своих отношений, но тем не менее. Вот только время шло и к концу второй недели Джес начал звереть от безделья. Ему требовалось занять себя чем-то. Серг, то ли понимая это, то ли не желая отказывать любовнику в просьбе, согласился, чтобы он разбирал его почту. Для Джеса причина не имела значения, важен был результат.  
А через пару месяцев Серг добился, чтобы Джеса официально назначили его секретарем. Ему выделили кабинет в замке Форхартунг, неподалеку от канцелярии – крохотную комнатушку без окон, где умещался лишь стол, с коммом и кресло.  
Стремясь избежать ненужных сплетен и не вызывать недовольства императора, они решили вести себя на людях сдержано, по-деловому. Как начальник и подчиненный. Это означало не только запрет на любой физический контакт, пока они вновь не окажутся в спальне, но и на простые прикосновения, а также личные разговоры. Желательно было даже не смотреть друг на друга, ведь, порой, и взгляды было достаточно, чтобы между ними пробежала искра. Поэтому Джес и Серг старались видеться как можно реже и не наедине. Это было нелегко, но со временем они втянулись. Им даже стала нравиться эта новая игра – прелюдия к сексу, растянутая на целый день.  
  
Закончив завтрак, они поспешили к бронированному лимузину, поджидавшему у одного из боковых выходов, устроились на заднем сидении – закованные в мундиры, словно в броню.  
\- Если придет положительный ответ от Галена, сразу распечатай его и принеси мне, - распорядился Серг, когда машина тронулась с места.  
Гален был главой «Орбитального картеля Галенов», коммарским олигархом, одним из баснословно богатых и влиятельных бизнесменов-инопланетников, с которыми Серг налаживал контакты во время обучения за пределами Барраяра. Узнав об этом, Джес не был удивлен. Он всегда подозревал, что за этой учебой кроется нечто большее. И неподходящий ему климат Беты Серг терпел вовсе не из любви к навигации в многомерном пространстве. Или, как минимум, не только ради нее. Серг вовсе не распылялся на ерунду, как говаривали некоторые, он совершенно точно знал, куда ехать и зачем.  
\- Я послал письмо с любезностями от твоего имени нашему коммарскому послу неделю назад, надеюсь, он все понял верно, - сказал Джес.  
Серг отрывисто кивнул. «Письмом с любезностями» они называли письма, приуроченные к праздникам или значимым для барраярских послов датам, например, дням рождения или различным годовщинам. Письма отправлялись с личного почтового ящика принца, который якобы не контролировала СБ. Впрочем, в этих письмах в любом случае не было ничего, что могло бы заставить насторожиться имперскую безопасность. Однако свое дело они делали, напоминая о личных договоренностях, достигнутых во время пребывания принца на той или иной планете.  
Сегодня на Совете графов должен был рассматриваться вопрос о привлечении инопланетных инвестиций в экономику Барраяра. Необходимость догонять в развитии остальную галактику, вынуждала изыскивать не только средства, но также технологии и специалистов. Однако проблемой был не столько сам поиск подходящих инвесторов, а предубеждение и сопротивление консервативно настроенной части Совета графов. И пока шли долгие споры, Серг втайне вел переговоры и теперь собирался преподнести Совету настроенных на сотрудничество глав инопланетных корпораций, что называется, на золотом блюде.  
\- Эти старые пни уже не могут противиться прогрессу, но надеются, что поиск и переговоры займут еще несколько лет, – сказал как-то Серг. – Но так не будет. У Барраяра этих нескольких лет попросту нет. Мы должны действовать быстро. Цетаганда не сунется к нам, по крайней мере, пока, но могут прийти другие. Принц Ксав наладил немало дипломатических контактов, но мы должны укреплять их. И укреплять нашу армию, строить флот, способный противостоять новому вторжению. Того, что мы делаем своими силами, мало! Мы уязвимы из-за Комарры и должны захватить ее.  
\- Это верно, - осторожно согласился Джес. – Однако, мы пока не готовы…  
Когда-то он хотел расспросить Серга о том, что затевается в Генштабе в отношении Комарры, но прежде они почти не говорили о политике или делах Совета. Однако за последнее время многое изменилось. Серг ненавидел консерваторов и часто, возвращаясь по вечерам во дворец, буквально кипел от негодования. Не сразу, но Джес все же добился того, чтобы он делился с ним случившимся за день.  
Вот и тогда Серг долго смотрел на него, словно прикидывая, стоит ли говорить об этом или нет и, наконец, произнес:  
\- Я давно уже думаю о том, как можно захватить Комарру. И, полагаю, есть способ получить ее почти без потерь с нашей стороны.  
\- Почти без потерь? - переспросил Джес. – Ты уверен?  
Если бы такой способ в самом деле существовал, военное министерство должно было бы носить на руках того, кто его придумает. Вот только... Джес не позволил себе додумать мысль. Ни тени сомнения не должно было отразиться ни в его взгляде, ни в голосе. Но, как он ни старался, Серг что-то заметил и тут же истолковал по-своему.  
\- Думаешь, я глупости говорю? Думаешь, как и все они, что я не солдат? - он презрительно скривил губы. – Что ж, это так! Я не солдат. И я никогда бы не стал простым солдатом, поскольку я - принц. Я рожден, чтобы быть командующим.  
\- Я вовсе не думаю, что ты говоришь глупости, - спокойно возразил Джес. - С чего ты это взял, любимый? Я просто удивился, вот и все. Ты не твердолобый всадник, зацикленный на правилах ведения войн столетней давности, это известно всем. Но это вовсе не плохо, скорее, наоборот. Другие времена, другие войны. Так ты расскажешь, что придумал?  
\- Я покажу. Рассказывать долго. Я подготовил доклад и перекину тебе основные тезисы.  
По тону Серга было понятно, что хотя буря и миновала, он все еще насторожен и готов защищаться.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джес, радуясь очередной маленькой победе.  
Когда Серг уехал на службу, он устроился за коммом, вызвал на экран полученный файл и замер, не решаясь открыть его. Джес испытывал непреодолимое желание плеснуть в бокал хотя бы немного вина, но пить было нельзя. Даже если работа Серга никуда не годится, ему придется найти в ней положительные стороны. И придумать, как преподнести свое мнение, чтобы не обидеть его. Серг сразу почувствует фальшь, а он не из тех, кто легко принимает критику. Джес уже сожалел о своем любопытстве, но отступать было некуда.  
Скрепя сердце, он открыл файл и начал читать. Через пять минут расстегнул воротник кителя, который носил, не желая расхаживать весь день в халате. Через десять - снял его и повесил на спинку кресла. Через пятнадцать расстегнул воротник рубашки и потребовал кофе. Много кофе - черного, крепкого, без сливок и сахара - и отнюдь не потому, что его клонило в сон. Обжигающая горечь прочищала мозги и помогала сосредоточиться, а сейчас ему как никогда была нужна ясность ума.  
\- Ах, сукин сын... - пробормотал он, сам не зная, какое чувство испытывает в большей степени - недоверие или потрясение.  
Расположенная на перекрестке п-в-тоннелей Комарра – скалистая, холодная, с непригодной для людей атмосферой, сама по себе не представляла никакого интереса. Зато представляли пояса астероидов с богатейшими залежами руды, использовавшейся при производстве топлива для кораблей. Как ни странно, почему-то до сих пор никому не пришло в голову отбить эту планетку у хозяев, взимавших огромный процент за пролет через их перекресток. Даже Цетаганда не стала этого делать, хотя Комарра и лежала на пути между Тау Кита и Ро Кита. Возможно, из-за того, терраформирование планеты лишь начиналось и нужно было еще не менее пятисот, а то и тысячи лет, чтобы воздух на ней стал пригодным для дыхания. Впрочем, они еще могли одуматься и попытаться сделать это. Если им удастся, Барраяр будет обречен. Вот почему барраярцам было так важно успеть первыми.  
Самым уязвимым местом Комарры считался солнечный отражатель, без которого все усилия по терраформированию планеты пошли бы прахом. Но столь же уязвимы были и купола, накрывающие города. Некоторым из них исполнилось уже по четыреста лет. В свое время над ними работали лучшие инженеры галактики, постаравшиеся разработать защиту от всего, чего только возможно, начиная с биологических угроз и заканчивая метеоритными дождями. Но за четыреста лет техника и вооружение успели шагнуть вперед и то, что считалось неприступным в то время, перестало быть таковым. По крайней мере, если верить расчетам Серга.  
Дочитав доклад, Джес, не в силах усидеть на месте, вскочил и принялся мерить шагами кабинет. Если цифры верны, если дела действительно обстоят так, как пишет Серг... если все получится... Да его и правда на руках носить будут!  
Джес чувствовал себя почти так же, как после той первой их ночи - ошеломленным, растерянным, восхищенным. Через полтора года связи Серг вновь смог удивить его. Господи всемогущий, да они с Эйрелом в его годы были заняты лишь тем, что выдумывали новые способы шокировать общество и досадить родителям! Джесу было невероятно стыдно за то, что он не взял на себя труд заглянуть под висящий на Серге ярлык парня, не хватающего звезд с неба, середнячка, из которого едва ли выйдет толковый правитель. Ну, хорошо-хорошо, положим, он был слишком увлечен сексом, чтобы задумываться над чем-то еще. Думал, что называется, задницей и членом, а не головой. Но почему потенциал принца не разглядели те, кто должен был - учителя, наставники, командиры, император, в конце концов? Иногда Джесу хотелось ворваться в кабинет Эзара, засыпать его обвинениями и упреками, схватить за грудки и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы заставить признать ошибки и взглянуть на принца непредвзято. Вот только, ко позволил бы ему это?  
Вечером того дня Серг старался держаться, как ни в чем ни бывало, однако Джес успел достаточно изучить любовника, а потому, дождавшись, когда слуги накрыв стол к позднему ужину, оставят их одних, сказал:  
\- Ты знаешь, любовь моя, я не ученый и не инженер, моей подготовки не хватает для того, чтобы оценить точность расчетов, но ее достаточно для того, чтобы понять основное: твоя идея гениальна - и я сейчас не льщу тебе и не преувеличиваю. Я просто не могу поверить, что до сих пор никому не пришло в голову заняться этими куполами. Похоже, наше военное министерство нуждается в свежих идеях. Да и в реорганизации тоже.  
\- Ты правда так считаешь? - переспросил Серг с какой-то совершенно детской робостью.  
Это был один из тех моментов, когда Джесу до боли хотелось обнять его. Принц должен быть самодовольным, самоуверенным типом, непогрешимым в глазах поданных... Еще одно «Почему и как вы могли это допустить?» в копилку вопросов для Эзара и его приближенных.  
\- Конечно, - ответил он со спокойной убежденностью и тут же сменил тему, словно тут и обсуждать было нечего: - Послушай, милый, а ты не думал оказать поддержку партии прогрессистов? Если бы они знали о твоих идеях, клянусь, они бы с рук у тебя ели!  
Император формально не принадлежали ни к одной из партий, но, традиционно, поддерживал консерваторов. Той же политики должен был придерживаться и Серг, однако было совершенно очевидно, что тратить время на то, чтобы завоевать их расположение и уважение ему не стоило.  
\- Я довольно близко знаю несколько человек оттуда, - ответил Серг и принялся без особого энтузиазма ковырять вилкой в тушеных овощах. - Некоторым оказываю поддержку. Они помогли найти Смирнова, ученого, который помогал мне делать расчеты. - Он помолчал немного, и добавил. – Я добился для него гранта для обучения на Бете. Смирнов подавал заявку несколько раз, но ему отказывали. Когда он вернется, будет работать на меня. Благодаря таким людям, как он, мы изменим Барраяр!  
\- Я буду счастлив, если смогу хоть чем-то помочь тебе, - совершенно искренне сказал Джес. В тот день он окончательно перестал сожалеть о потерянной должности в Генштабе. Находясь рядом с Сергом, он мог стать частью истории, не просто как его фаворит, а как помощник и соратник. Это было честью и огромной привилегией.  
  
Машина подъехала к замку Форхартунг. Оруженосцы вышли первыми и открыли двери для принца и его секретаря. Близился Зимнепраздник, по утрам на траве и деревьях лежала изморозь. Выдохнув облачко пара, Джес под выразительным взглядом Серга запахнул шинель, хотя до дверей было всего несколько шагов. Гвардейцы, дежурившие у дверей, приветствовали принца положенным салютом.  
\- Я сообщу, если будут известия, Ваше Высочество, - негромко произнес Джес.  
Серг отрывисто кивнул и они разошлись в разные стороны – каждый на свое рабочее место.  


**Продолжение - отрывки**

  
Бал в честь Зимнепраздника был в самом разгаре, когда Джес вдруг заметил, что вокруг Серга увивается молодой лорд Франц Фортейн. То, как он стоял, интимно облокотившись о спинку стула принца, как улыбался и смеялся едва ли не каждому сказанному тем слову, все говорило о весьма определенном интересе. Но хуже всего было то, что Серг слушал его со снисходительным видом и даже поощрительно кивал в ответ.  
Охваченный подозрениями, Джес вышел из бального зала и, пройдя через галерею, вошел в другую дверь, чтобы незамеченным приблизиться к Сергу. Он хотел слышать их с Фортейном разговор, должен был знать, что этот смазливый франт нашептывает Сергу, почему тот слушает его, почему не гонит прочь? Фортейн был не первым, кто пытался привлечь внимание принца, но прежде никому не удавалось задержаться с ним рядом дольше чем на пару минут. Делая вид, что просто прогуливается, Джес незаметно приблизился к ним и встал за их спинами.  
\- …это удивительные ощущения, Ваше Высочество, поверьте мне! Боль бывает так сладка…- томным голоском пел Фортейн, и его рука, лежащая на спинке стула Серга, как бы невзначай коснулась плеча принца!  
\- А вы, значит, большой ее ценитель?  
Перед глазами Джеса появилась на миг кровавая пелена ярости - и рассеялась, словно дым, оставив после себя невыносимую тяжесть и горечь на сердце. Что, если Сергу и в самом деле интересно? Что если он подойдет, а Серг именно его отошлет прочь? Что если он… наскучил ему? Джес много раз говорил себе, что рано или поздно Серг наиграется в любовь и забудет о нем, но сейчас, когда видел доказательства тому, что это случилось, его вдруг словно окатили ушатом ледяной воды, а потом окунули в кипяток.  
«Я слишком стар, - в отчаянии подумал он, невольно сравнивая себя с гибким тоненьким Фортейном, - слишком некрасив».  
Мимо проходили люди, кто-то останавливался рядом, заговаривал с ним, но Джес ничего не слышал. Ему казалось, что все видят происходящее и смеются над ним, радуются его падению, потешаются над его отчаянием.  
\- У меня мало опыта пока, так что скорее следует назвать меня любителем, нежели ценителем, - кокетливо ответил Фортейн.  
Да как он смеет! Что позволяет себе! Джес уже почти собрался с духом, чтобы подойти и прервать наглеца, но тут Серг, рассмеявшийся, произнес:  
\- Хочешь, покажу тебе, что такое боль?  
Фортейн кинул быстрый взгляд на другой конец зала, туда, где в окружении своих фрейлин сидела принцесса Карин. Она не смотрела в их сторону, делая вид, будто любуется на пары, танцующие танец отражений, но кое-кто из фрейлин смотрел.  
\- Буду счастлив, мой принц, - поклонился Фортейн. - Мы можем поехать ко мне, если вам будет угодно. Я снимаю апартаменты неподалеку от дворца. Мы будем одни, только вы и...  
\- Да. Пожалуй.  
Джес вышел из зала, неестественно выпрямив спину. Он покинул дворец, ни слова никому не сказав, позабыв про новенький флаер, оставленный в гараже, и уже за пределами дворца вызвал наемный кэб. Пока машина мчалась через город, в его голове билась одна единственная мысль: «Разлюбил… Серг разлюбил меня!» Он хотел убежать прочь ото всех, прочь от торжествующей Карин, от жестокого смеха Серга от его голоса, произносящего: «Хочешь, покажу тебе…»  
Ворвавшись в квартиру, Джес бросился в спальню, на ходу сдирая с себя ненавистный дворцовый красно-синий мундир. Ему хотелось выть от боли, раздирающей сердце, хотелось рыдать от отчаяния, а лучше всего - умереть. Он не сможет подняться снова, в этот раз не сможет, ему просто не хватит сил. Точно также было после расставания с Эйрелом, но тогда у него оставалась надежда, он жил ей, а потом появился Серг и воскресил его, научил любить себя, ценить свои желания и порывы, не стыдиться их, показал новые грани любви... Но третьего раза не будет. Если Серг разлюбил его, в третий раз он не купится, не попадется в ловушку, не клюнет на приманку заботы и нежности.  
В тот миг ему даже в голову не пришло, что, потеряв любовь Серга, он обретет свободу, о которой так мечтал совсем недавно, сможет избавиться от груза ответственности, возложенной на его плечи императором и его цепным псом Негри. Он думал лишь о том, как ему жить без Серга, без его любви.  
Джес всхлипнул, вытер глаза тыльной стороной здоровой руки и, отправился обратно в гостиную - топить горе в вине, как это и полагалось по освещенной веками форской традиции.  
  
***  
К шести утра Крейн обыскал весть дворец, но так и не нашел лорда Джеса. Вот ведь напасть! Что он скажет принцу, тот ведь приказал разыскать того и велеть ему явиться во дворец к восьми. И куда он мог деться, чтоб ему пусто было, корове кареглазой! Еще и комм отключил! То вертится везде где можно и нельзя, а стоило понадобиться - ищи свищи! Да не украли же его, в конце концов! В последнее время лорд Джес почти и замка-то то не покидал, и флаер его стоит себе мирно на стоянке. Да и не пошел бы он никуда без принца, ждал бы его здесь. Или все же увязался за ним? Но куда поехал тот? Может быть, на Форгарина, а лорд Джес следом?  
Крейн набрал номер Даридиса, уехавшего вместе с принцем, но тот сбросил и первый, и второй звонок, а после тоже отключил комм. Да что ж за беда! Придется отправиться на Форгарина самому, решил Крейн, взял служебный флаер и полетел, сломя голову. Увы, особняк был темен и тих. На всякий случай он пробежался по комнатам. Никого!  
\- Твою же мать! – выругался Крейн, сев обратно во флаер и в сердцах стукнув ладонью по приборной панели. Где? Где его искать?! В Караван-Сарае?  
Все, вот теперь карьере точно труба. С тем злосчастным арестом пронесло, вступился лорд Джес, но теперь принц его уволит. Точно уволит. Или отхлещет по роже своим хлыстом, а потом уволит. Кто ж не знает, каким бывает принц в минуты гнева!  
Капали минуты, словно вода из подтекшего крана, еще немного и неминуемо случится потоп. Полный потоп карьеры.  
Тут Крейн вспомнил о квартире на улице Свободы, где лорд Джес почти не бывал. В душе забрезжил луч надежды и Крейн снова поднял флаер в воздух.  
***  
Джес задремал с опустевшим стаканом в руке и не сразу понял, что кто-то настойчиво звонит в дверь. А когда понял, решил не открывать. К чертовой матери, пусть убираются прочь, кто бы там ни был! Однако настойчивый посетитель и не думал униматься. А что если это Серг? Вдруг одумался и ищет его? Он будет в ярости... да и пусть!  
Бросив стакан на пол, Джес, покачиваясь, направился к двери, ткнул в кнопку интеркома раз, другой, третий... на пятый все же попал в нужную и едва не расплакался, увидев на экране физиономию Крейна.  
\- Пиздуй отсюда на хуй! - рявкнул он в переговорное устройство.  
\- Принц сказал передать вам, что ждет вас в восемь! - успел выкрикнуть Крейн.  
После короткой паузы щелкнул замок и дверь с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону. Лорд Джес, босой, всклокоченный, облаченный в измятые брюки от парадного мундира и расстегнутую белую рубашку, залитую вином, стоял, упираясь рукой в стену. Его шатало.  
\- Ты, сука, издеваешься, да? - чуть ли не прорыдал он. - Ты раньше не мог сказать, уебище? Я же пьян в жопу, а сейчас семь! Что, блядь, делать-то?!  
\- Е-е-ти твою налево... – выдохнул Крейн. Минуту назад он на радостях готов был расцеловать лорда Джеса, а теперь даже ругательство сдержать не смог. Действительно, что теперь? Везти его во дворец в таком виде нельзя, у принца нюх, как у волка! Даже легкий придых перегара на расстоянии в десять шагов распознать может.  
\- В душ, - решил Крейн, схватил Форратьера и потащил в сторону ванной. - Ничего-ничего, мы вас быстро в чувство приведем, - с наигранной бодростью приговаривал он.  
Чертов пьнчуга хоть и матерился, но позволил раздеть себя и затолкать под холодную воду.  
\- Таб-блетки мои найд-ди! – велел он. – В сп-п-пальн-н-не, на т-т-тумбоч-ч-ке!.. Р-раствор-ри пар-ру в ст-т…  
Крейн не дослушал, бросился выполнять поручение.  
Минут через десять Джес замерз настолько, что у него ноги начало сводить судорогой, а кожа посинела. Только тогда он выключил воду, лязгая зубами завернулся в махровый халат и вышел из ванной, буркнул, трясущимися руками забирая у Крейна стакан воды, в котором весело пузырились, растворяясь, таблетки.  
\- Кофе свари!  
\- Поставил уже! И что вас понесло-то из замка? – упрекнул оруженосец, пока Форратьер пил свою шипучую жидкость.  
\- Да отъебись ты! - Джес сунул ему опустевший стакан. Он стремительно трезвел, зрение вдруг приобрело необычайную резкость, в ушах зазвенело. - Значит, принц велел мне быть в замке в восемь?  
\- Точно так, велел.  
Джес поморщился. Надо ему было сперва проблеваться, а потом пить лекарство и кофе, но все равно это впустую. Серг поймет, что он надрался… ну и в жопу. Какая разница, если все кончено?  
\- Сахар, сливки, а я оденусь пока, - бросил он, скрывшись в спальне и возблагодарив всех ведомых и неведомых богов за то, что привел перед праздниками в порядок зеленый армейский мундир.  
Через пять минут одетый и причесанный, он торопливо глотал кофе, нервно поглядывая на часы.  
\- Ты на лету, надеюсь? Мне что-то смутно кажется, что мой флаер остался во дворце.  
\- На лету, на лету, - заверил Крейн. - Хорошо, что я вас нашел... Счастье-то какое! - бормотал он, идя вслед за ним к лифту.  
\- Да уж, блядь, охрень, какое! – кисло поддержал Джес.  
Что он скажет Сергу, и что Серг скажет ему? Объявит, что между ними все кончено? Разжалует в рядовые? Ну, это-то вряд ли, конечно, но с должностью можно попрощаться, наверное. Может быть, его вновь вернут на орбитальную станцию? Или отправят на базу Лажковского за полярным кругом?  
Крейн заботливо усадил его на пассажирское место, завел мотор и поднял машину в воздух. На площадке перед замком они сели ровно в 7:50. Выбравшись из теплого нутра флаера в утреннюю прохладу, Джес поежился и, бросив мрачный взгляд на высящуюся над ними неприветливую каменную громаду, зашагал к ближайшему входу. Крейн поторапливался следом, боясь хоть на минуту потерять его из виду.  
Перед дверями кабинета принца Джес глубоко вздохнул и одернул мундир. Мрачные молчаливые гвардейцы, застывшие по обе стороны двери, словно изваяния, окинули его ничего не выражающими взглядами. Один из них чуть заметно кивнул и открыл дверь. Джес шагнул внутрь. Дверь захлопнулась с глухим стуком.  
Серг сидел на подоконнике, поигрывая ножом, бодрый, босой и очень счастливый. Прямо таки неприлично счастливый...  
«Неужели ночь настолько задалась?» - промелькнуло в голове у Джеса.  
\- С добрым утром, ваше высочество! - поздоровался он, щелкнув каблуками и, коротко кивнув, вытянулся по стойке смирно, давая понять, что готов ко всему.  
\- Ты чего? Мы же не на службе сейчас, - улыбнулся Серг, спрыгивая с подоконника и подходя к нему. - Я так соскучился...  
И замер. Лицо его тут же превратилось в каменную маску.  
\- Ты пил? С кем?!  
\- С собой-любимым, - отрапортовал Джес. - Надо же было как-то отметить Зинепраздник.  
Вообще-то мысль о том, что Серг оставил его в праздничную ночь ради смазливого хлыща Фортейна, пришла ему в голову только сейчас. Не так уж это было и важно на самом деле, новый там год или не новый, хотя, конечно, символично, если подумать. Джесу страстно хотелось накинуться на Серга с упреками, но он решил, что не будет вести себя, как баба. Нет уж, ни за что!  
Серг нахмурился. Он был в таком отличном настроении, купил Джесу его любимых кремовых пирожных в кондитерской возле здания СБ… Зимнепраздник? И что с того? Он сам с детства ненавидел праздники, ему даже в голову не пришло, что для кого-то эта ночь отличается от прочих ночей.  
\- Почему ты напился?  
\- Да нипочему, - буркнул Джес, в первый раз решившись бросить взгляд на Серга, вглядеться в знакомое до боли лицо, посмотреть на сузившиеся глаза, сжатые от ярости челюсти со вздувшимися желваками. Серг вот-вот начнет рвать и метать. Джес опустил ресницы, готовясь встретить первый удар и вдруг почувствовал, как предательски задрожали губы, а глаза защипало от слез. «Блядь, нет!» - мысленно простонал он, но это не помогло.  
Серг опешил. Слезы Карин, да и вообще женские слезы действовали на него однозначно: бесили. До алой пелены перед глазами бесили. Но слезы Джеса... Он не плакал с той самой первой ночи, но тогда Серг понимал, в чем дело, а сейчас Джес просто поставил его в тупик.  
\- Ты что... любовь? - тихо спросил он, уже безо всякой злобы.  
\- Ничего! - пробормотал Джес, отчаянно ненавидя себя. Правы все, называвшие его бабой. Баба и есть. Проклятье, как же он жалок! - Давай уже, не тяни, говори все. Я же видел тебя вчера с Фортейном. Я тебе надоел, да? Все кончено?  
Вместо ответа Серг влепил ему пощечину, звонкую, с отвесом.  
\- Я люблю тебя! - прорычал он. - Ты посмел подумать, что я тебе врал?!  
Страдальчески изогнув брови, Джес взглянул на него.  
\- Ты ушел с ним! – Щека горела, но остановить его сейчас это не могло. - Что я, по-твоему, должен был делать?  
\- Ждать меня и верить мне! - рявкнул Серг. - Я думал ты все понимаешь, ты так смотрел всегда, будто все понимаешь. А оказывается.... - Он не в силах унять ярость ударил Джеса под дых. - Всему тебя приходится учить! Всему приходится учить!  
Джес тяжело осел на пол. Серг тут же опустился на ковер рядом с ним, взял его лицо в ладони.  
\- Я люблю только тебя, я же говорил. Мне нужен только ты, - повторил он, словно нерадивому подростку. Прижал к себе, и зашептал на ухо: - Его прислали ко мне. Кто-то сказал, что я режу тебя, и решили, как ты, видимо… Решили, что мне все равно кого резать. Но я весь этот спектакль раскусил с первых минут. Никто и никогда не говорит так, когда пытается соблазнить! Кто-то вложил в смазливую тыкву этого болвана, что он сумеет обвести меня вокруг пальца. Наверняка, Негри по приказу Эзара! Им тошно, что мы любим друг друга, тошно. Или эта сучка Карин слишком много и часто жаловалась ему последнее время на нас! Что же они за люди такие?! Ничего святого! Примитивные, лживые, насквозь гнилые - они решили, что я такой же, как и они сами. Как Форвользе, который изменяет своей жене с этой пигалицей Таней, как Фортала, щупающий девок, когда может дотянуться, и думает, что никто не видит, как многие и многие другие... Я зол, так зол на них! Они не понимают какая чистая, какая великая у нас любовь. Но ты то! - он отпустил Джеса и перекатился в сторону, сел, упершись спиной о кресло. - Как ты мог подумать?! Ты меня очень, очень расстроил... А я ведь тебе пирожных купил, после того, как бросил его в переулке…  
Джес подполз к Сергу и уткнулся лицом в его колени.  
\- Ну, прости, - пробормотал он. - Ни один довод рассудка не работает, когда любишь. Я так испугался, что потеряю тебя...  
\- Как ты мог... - теперь в голосе Серга отчетливо слышалась боль. - Как ты мог во мне сомневаться... ты? - он тяжело вздохнул, а потом притянул Джеса к себе. - Ты все-таки правда самка... - произнес он уже примирительно, и в его голосе даже улыбка послышалась. Он не был гением логических выкладок, особенно когда дело касалось их с Форратьером отношений, но память у него была отменная. И он прекрасно помнил, как избил его, приревновав к Форрабьеву. Возможно… объяснение Джеса заслуживало быть принятым?  
\- Как можно было так приревновать, любовь? Э-э-эх! И напился еще! Придется и мне теперь пить, чтобы не чувствовать запаха.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - упрямо повторил Джес.  
Он уютно устроился в объятиях Серга, положив голову ему на плечо. Солнечное сплетение противно ныло, но ему было плевать.  
\- Знаешь, милый, я не думаю, что думаю, это Негри, - помолчав, осторожно заметил Джес. Он ведь видел, как Фортейн вчера смотрел на Карин. Если подумать, то цепочка вырисовывалась короткая. Принцесса, ее фрейлина Элис Фортейн, троюродный кузен Элис - Франц Фортейн. Хотя нет… Элис Фортейн не при чем, так сказала эта дура Таня Форвиль. Но когда он говорил с Таней? Кажется… да, верно, позвонил ей по комму среди ночи.  
\- Не Негри? – переспросил Серг, не дождавшись продолжения.  
\- Карин видела нас, - торопливо ответил Джес. - Фортейн - родня одной из ее фрейлин. Эти глупые сучки могли подбить его.  
Серг поморщился.  
\- Видела нас? Когда? - он не то, чтобы расстроился оттого, что она видела, сколько ему не понравился сам факт подглядывания за ними. Это тут же ставило их с Джесом в позицию тех самых шлюх, за которыми наблюдали они сами.  
Джес назвал день.  
\- Я сказал ей, чтобы проваливала. Возможно, слишком грубо. Наверное, она обиделась, прибежала к себе в слезах, а там все эти курицы, ну и, знаешь, как это бывает у женщин... им лишь бы болтать.  
Серг задумался, прижав губы к виску Джеса, а потом рассмеялся.  
\- Ну тогда Негри ждет большой сюрприз! Видимо, я послал посылку не по адресу. Но старый хер наверняка быстро сориентируется, и расскажет Карин, что все бабы - дуры.  
Джес погладил его по груди, пошире распахнул ворот и, наклонившись, коснулся губами ямки между ключицами.  
\- А что ты с ним сделал? - спросил он, расстегивая его рубашку.  
Cерг довольно улыбнулся. Сегодня он, так и быть, готов был смириться с тем, что от любовника несет, как от пивной бочки. Но в следующий раз Джес будет наказан как следует, чтобы урок отложился в памяти  
\- Ввел J-28 в спинной мозг. И приказал идти по адресу Негри.  
Джес, уже устроившийся между его ногами и целовавший подтянутый живот, вскинул голову и ошарашено уставился на Серга. J-28 - запрещенный препарат, который можно было достать только контрабандой с Джексона, превращал людей в секс-рабов, в зависимости от дозы - на несколько часов или дней. Но в спинной мозг... черт, Фортейну наверняка от такого совсем разум отшибло! Серг совершенно очевидно был страшно доволен собой и, каким бы чудовищным не казалось сказанное им, Джес не мог не признаться себе, что... не одобряет, нет. Не осуждает. Он понимал, почему Серг поступил так. Понимал и был даже польщен.  
\- Откуда у тебя J-28?  
\- Королевские привилегии порой дают возможность достать все, что угодно... - Серг погладил Джеса по щеке. - Я достал его два года назад. Не хотел применять на тебе, но как запасной вариант... - Он не извинялся и не шутил. Не бравировал и не пытался запугать Джеса, просто открывал ему правду, которая для него, Серга, была совершенно нормальной, логичной и оправданной. - Видишь, пригодилось...  
Джесу удалось не вздрогнуть и этим, наверное, можно было гордиться. Самым чудовищным было то, что сделай такое с ним Серг, ему бы сошло это с рук. Младший сын одного из графских родов, да еще с отвратительной репутацией, кто стал бы плакать о нем? Он бы просто исчез и жил, запертый в одной из комнат дворца, секс-игрушкой безумного принца, ебливой куклой без мозгов.  
\- Но так ведь намного лучше, правда? - хрипло спросил Джес, и принялся расстегивать брюки Серга, чтобы высвободить затвердевший член. Он, черт возьми, лучше отсосет ему, чем будет думать о неслучившимся.  
\- Так намного лучше, - Серг снова погладил его по щеке с невероятной нежностью, которая порой прорывалась через его безумие. В такие моменты Джес видел, каким бы мог стать Серг, если бы не его сумасшествие. Нежным, заботливым, любящим - в самом обычном понимании этих слов. - Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы поступил так с тобой... - он задумался на мгновение, - просто я слишком сильно тебя люблю, понимаешь?  
\- Да, любимый, понимаю. Конечно, - ответил Джес и обхватил губами его член.  
  
***  
  
Карин провела бессонную ночь и задремала на диване в гостиной, отослав прочь прислугу и фрейлин. В этот день ей хотелось побыть одной. Она никак не могла унять волнение, не оставлявшее ее с той минуты, как прошлым вечером Франц Фортейн направился с Сергу. Она знал, что они ушли вместе, Таня сказала ей об этом. Знала от доверенных слуг, что Серг вернулся утром – очень довольным. Но вот от Франца вестей не было и это тревожило ее. Поэтому, когда засигналил комм, она бросилась к нему так стремительно, что едва не растянулась на ковре, запнувшись о его край, ударила по клавише приема, даже не взглянув, от кого звонок… И едва не отшатнулась, когда на экране появилось мрачное лицо главы имперской безопасности.  
\- Здравствуйте, капитан Негри, - произнесла Карин, стараясь скрыть растерянность.  
\- Собирайтесь, Ваше Высочество. Дело важное, нам нужно срочно увидеться, - сказал он. - Я буду ждать вас в восточном холле через сорок минут.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросила Карин, но экран уже погас. Она прижала пальцы к губам.  
Что за дело у Негри к ней? Куда они поедут? Может ли она взять с собой сопровождающих? Карин снова включила комм и приказала Тане немедленно явиться к ней в покои.  
Фрейлина заставила себя ждать целых десять минут и, когда она вошла, Карин едва сдержалась, чтобы не наброситься на нее с упреками.  
\- В чем дело? - спросила она. - Звонил Негри, сказал, что будет во дворце через... - она кинула взгляд на часы, - уже через полчаса в восточном холле. Быстро помоги мне собраться.  
Таня прижала руки к щекам, глаза ее стали огромными.  
\- Не знаю, Ваше Высочество! Ночью мне звонил Форратьер. Он был жутко пьян и так зол! Он знал, что это мы подговорили Франца... Клянусь, я не виновата, он уже знал обо всем! И он спрашивал, причастна ли Элис. Я сказала "нет", но, боюсь, он не поверил.  
\- Плохо, - Карин постучала носком туфельки по ковру. - Плохо! - повторила она. - Но что же могло случиться? Хорошо, давай одеваться, у нас мало времени. Ты поедешь со мной.  
В восточный холл они спустились вовремя. Негри встретил принцессу кивком и холодным взглядом.  
\- Только вы, Ваше Высочество, - не терпящим возражений тоном, сказал он. – Не волнуйтесь, Вам ничего не грозит.  
Они вышли на улицу и сели в неприметный флаер. Негри, похоже, не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания, и их поездка носила неофициальный, даже, можно сказать, тайный характер. Только они вдвоем и офицер за рулем.  
За все время Негри не произнес и слова, Карин тоже молчала. Ей было страшно. Они остановились в охраняемом внутреннем дворе здания Службы Безопасности. Негри вышел из флаера первым, подал принцессе руку.  
Они прошли по пустынным коридорам все в том же тягостном молчании и, наконец, оказались в медицинском блоке. Их никто не встречал, здесь тоже не было ни души. Скорее всего, коридоры просто очистили от сотрудников, чтобы ее визит остался в тайне.  
Негри остановился возле одной из дверей.  
\- Подойдите, Ваше высочество.  
Приблизившись к нему, она осторожно заглянула в квадратное, застекленное и зарешеченное оконце, и увидела маленькую палату с одной единственной койкой. На ней, привязанный мягкими медицинскими ремнями, лежал Франц Фортейн. Он стонал, выгибался, и тонкое больничное одеяло не скрывало эрекции.  
Негри, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за реакцией принцессы, а Карин хотела, но не могла отвести взгляд от непристойного зрелища. Ее трясло.  
\- Что... что все это значит, капитан? - наконец спросила она дрогнувшим голосом. - Для чего вы привели меня сюда?  
\- Ему ввели запрещенный, труднодоступный препарат. Его используют для изготовления "секс-кукол". – Негри смотрел на нее в упор. - Живых, вечно жаждущих секса, безмозглых. Одной внутривенной инъекции хватает на несколько дней, потом человек приходит в себя. Но если ввести препарат в спинной мозг, последствия необратимы. Ваш… подручный уже никогда не вернется в реальный мир.  
Карин прижала руку к губам.  
\- Но этого не может быть! - воскликнула она. - Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Кто... - она задохнулась, не в силах продолжать. Страшная догадка, которой она не позволяла прорваться в сознание, жгла ее ужасом и чувством невыразимой вины.  
\- Это Форратьер? – с отчаянием спросила она. - Из-за того, что Серг ушел... с ним?  
Она нервно кивнула в сторону палаты, не в силах смотреть на то существо, что еще вчера было Францем Фортейном - юным, жизнерадостным, подающим большие надежды молодым фором.  
\- Нет. Форратьер и близко к нему не приближался, - покачал головой Негри. Он внимательно посмотрел на Карин. - Вы послали Фортейна к принцу, Ваше Высочество? Думали, что он сможет разрушить его привязанность к Форратьеру?  
Карин была в таком шоке, что не стала отпираться и кивнула. По ее щекам поползли слезы.  
\- Все равно виноват Фор... ратьер, - всхлипнула она, сердито топнув ногой.- Он превратил Серга в чудовище, это его влияние! Откуда мне было знать, что так выйдет? Я... - Она закрыла ладонями лицо и разрыдалась.  
Негри поморщился. Ему было жалко принцессу, но она поступила глупо, безответственно, и заслужила этот жестокий урок.  
\- Не вмешивайтесь, Ваше Высочество. Ваш долг - родить империи наследника, а не пытаться изменить принца. С некоторым вещами просто приходится мириться, какими бы тяжелыми они ни были.  
\- Вы... - Карин опустила руки, яростно вытерла мокрые щеки тыльной стороной кисти. - Вы все твердите одно и тоже. Все требуете не вмешиваться, оставить все, как есть, смотреть на все, сквозь пальцы! Так нельзя! Я могу понять и смириться с тем, что всем безразлична моя жизнь, мои чувства, но каким Серг будет отцом? Какой пример будет подавать нашему ребенку, будущему императору? Об этом вы подумали?  
Ее трясло от негодования. Мужчины! Что они вообще понимают! Все они одинаковы, изменяют женам, ходят к проституткам, занимаются всякими гадкими извращениями, ни во что не ставят женщин. Им бы только получить наследника, а все остальное - не имеет значения!  
\- Уверен, при сыне принц Серг не станет демонстрировать свое отношение к Форратьеру. – «Да и вы ничего бы не узнали, если бы принц мог выполнять свой супружеский долг без помощи лорда Джеса», - добавил Негри мысленно. - Его высочество не выглядит человеком, стремящимся всему свету рассказать о своих привязанностях.  
\- Да, но со временем наш сын вырастет и какие-то вещи от него уже нельзя будет утаить, - горестно произнесла Карин. - Будет ли он в безопасности, ведь его отец окружает себя людьми порочными, распущенными... Кто знает, на что способны эти… содомиты!  
\- Прекратите, Ваше Высочество, - тон Негри стал ледяным. - Я прошу вас не говорить о будущем императоре Барраяра, как он растлителе детей. Никто не допустит подобного по отношению к ребенку, которого, к слову, вообще пока нет.  
Карин поджала губы. Да, с этой стороны помощи ждать не стоило. Негри ей не помощник, он такой же как все! А впрочем, чего она хотела, он ведь верный пес императора. Значит... значит, ей придется найти помощь где-то в другом месте.  
-Что будет... с ним? - она вновь кивнула в сторону камеры.  
\- Его наградят милосердием, - ответил Негри. - И... - почему-то решил добавить: - У него не было никаких сексуальных контактов.  
Принцесса должна понять, что ее план не просто имел последствия, он был полностью провальным. Серг человек опасный и то, как он поступил с Фортейном показывало, что он может себя контролировать, когда дело касается жизни Форратьера. Негри мог поклясться, что если бы не ультиматум императора, Серг убил бы Фортейна не задумываясь. Вместо безмозглой секс-игрушки, с вырезанным на груди "Я живой", под дверьми СБ нашли бы труп с изуродованным лицом.  
\- Я вам действительно советую, не лезть в дела принца, Ваше Высочество. Я знаю, как вы ненавидите Форратьера, и я сам с радостью выгнал бы его взашей из замка... Но пока нам выгоднее оставить его при Серге.  
\- Я поняла вас, капитан, достаточно, - так же холодно ответила Карин. Пусть говорят, что хотят, она не собирается мириться с происходящим. - Мне жаль, что так вышло, - после короткой паузы, уже искренне добавила она. - Никто не мог предвидеть таких... последствий. Увезите меня отсюда.  
Негри коротко кивнул и, сделав рукой жест «прошу вас», направился вслед за Карин к выходу. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что разговор прошел впустую.  
  
***  
Эта идея пришла Сергу в голову в тот же момент, как он увидел фотографию. Пришла и завладела его воображением намертво. Принц нашел альбом эротических иллюстраций на одной из дальних полок подземного хранилища библиотеки. Именно такие полки всегда манили его больше прочих и именно там он находил литературу, распалявшую воображение, и скрасившую в юности ни одну бессонную ночь. Здесь были сложены книги, привезенные первыми поселенцами, не прошедшие цензуру и никогда не переиздававшиеся. О них предпочли забыть, но сжечь отчего-то никто не решился. Серг полагал, что, предыдущие императоры точно так же как он сам интересовались ими и тянулись к запретным знаниям всем своим естеством.  
На этих полках он нашел "Mein Kampf", написанный одним из самых жестоких тиранов Земли. Нашел "Так говорил Заратустра" и "Венеру в Мехах" Захера Мазоха. Подборку книг Маркиза де Сада, которая всегда манила его больше прочих, и так же заинтересовала Джеса.  
Всякий раз, спускаясь в хранилище, принц обязательно находил что-то новое, неизменно интересное и пикантное. Так ему в руки попал и альбом с фотографиями под названием "Искусство фетиша". На пожелтевших ломких страницах затаились чуть поблекшие черно-белые фотографии. Темой многих оказались садизм и однополый секс – и это натолкнуло Серга на мысль, что пуританская мораль Барраяра, вероятно, была все же приобретенным качеством, необходимым в Период Изоляции для того, чтобы население планеты увеличивалось как можно быстрее. Ведь даже сейчас Барраяр оставался одной из самых незаселенных планет.  
На одной из фотографий был изображен мужчина, фигурой очень похожий на Джеса. Он был полностью обнажен и льнул ко второму, одетому в черную кожу. Через его темный, напряженный сосок было продето стальное колечко. Серг тут же представил себя и Джеса на месте этих мужчин. Образы, которые рисовало сознание, были невероятно возбуждающими. Серг решил, что проколет Джесу сосок - и сделает это обязательно сам. В том, что любовнику эта затея придется по душе он ни секунды не сомневался. Они были единым организмом и Серг полагал, что порой знает, что нужно Джесу лучше самого Джеса.  
Заказать на Джексоне набор для пирсинга было делом не трудным. Совершенно невинный заказ по сравнению с тем же J-28! Оставалось найти соски для тренировки, ведь он не мог делать что-то не идеально. Джес должен восхищаться им, гордиться им, а как тут повосхищаешься человеком, который сопит над твоим соском, словно двоечник над сложным заданием?  
Серг решил подойти к вопросу основательно. Его выбор пал на один из публичных домов Караван-Сарая – «Не одиночество». Когда-то он начал посещать его, поддавшись романтике неординарного названия. Среди "Фиалок Лили" и "Удовольствий Саманты" это было даже как-то свежо. Позже оказалось, что владелец "Не одиночества" пожилой русский Павел тоже предпочитал мужчин и оттого выбор у него всегда был лучше прочих. А еще Павел умел хранить секреты, никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, был услужливым и предупредительным. Он готов был удовлетворить любую прихоть Серга и считал своим долгом сделать это на высшем уровне. Резал ли принц его работников, бил ли, все это для Павла не имело значения. Вот и в этот раз, когда Серг объяснил суть своей просьбы, он лишь кивнул, готовый предоставить ему столько "свежих сосков", сколько душе наследника престола будет угодно.  
Оказалось, что приноровиться не так и сложно. Уже к третьему разу у Серга получалось достаточно сносно, а на восьмой он и вовсе почувствовал себя виртуозом. Остался последний и самый важный раз - тот, ради которого все было затеяно.  
\- У меня для тебя сюрприз, любовь, - сказал он Джесу как-то вечером. Инструменты, подготовленные заранее, лежали на прикроватной тумбочке - на подносе, накрытом стерильной салфеткой. - Раздевайся, ложись и закрой глаза.  
Пока Джес выполнял нехитрую инструкцию, Серг с жадностью смотрел на любовника, иногда облизываясь, словно голодный волк.  
\- И что же это за сюрприз? - спросил Джес, вытянувшись на прохладном покрывале и закрыв глаза. Он никогда не знал, чего ожидать от Серга, но, в принципе, был готов ко всему и не слишком удивился, почувствовав, как левый сосок сжало что-то прохладное и твердое.  
"Зажим?" - успел подумать он, а в следующий миг что-то щелкнуло и сосок обожгло болью - достаточно сильной для того, чтобы он вскрикнул, но недостаточно, чтобы потерял голову и выругался или рванулся с постели.  
Серг быстро и ловко вставил колечко и удалил кусок иглы.  
\- Можешь смотреть, - разрешил он, но сперва поцеловал горячий сосок Джеса. Это выглядело так возбуждающе и красиво, что принц едва не потянул за колечко. Но потом решил дать Джесу немного привыкнуть и лишь еще раз коснулся его губами.  
\- М-м-м... да, действительно, красиво, - протянул Джес, приподнявшись на локтях и разглядывая колечко, появившееся во вспухшем, воспаленном соске.  
Он, конечно, знал об искусстве пирсинга, однако на Барраяре оно не пользовалось особенной популярностью, хоть и не находилось под запретом. Может быть, кто-то из простолюдинов и баловался подобным, но среди высших форов он ни разу не встречал никого. Однако, глядя на сияющее лицо Серга, Джес просто не мог начать орать: "Какого черта?" или "Ты что, спятил?". В конце концов - это всего лишь колечко в соске, а не тарелка в губе или обручи на шее, к примеру. Кажется, на древней земле и такое было распространено.  
\- Ты так ловко это сделал, - заметил он, когда Серг наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его сосок еще раз. Было больно, но, тем не менее, он начал возбуждаться. - Как будто всю жизнь этим занимался.  
\- Я тренировался. Помнишь Павла из "Не одиночества"?  
Принц взял мазь, которую они выписывали с Джексона - она бесследно заживляла порезы и сводила синяки, что при их образе жизни было просто небходимо.  
\- Там я учился, - он осторожно смазал свежий прокол и опять залюбовался делом рук своих. Скоро сосок заживет и все будет еще красивее...  
\- Я, конечно, помню Павла и его заведение, - сдержано заметил Джес. Мысль о том, что Серг тренировался на блядях прежде, чем пробить ему сосок оказалась... неприятной. Бляди были хороши, чтобы смотреть на них, но не трогать руками, не приближаться к ним, не принимать участия в тех представлениях, что они устраивали, всегда оставаться кукловодом за стеклом и не быть причастным к их миру.  
\- И что еще ты делал... с ними? - хмурясь, спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - просто ответил Серг и погладил Джеса по щеке. - Я хотел научиться, и все.  
Он погладил большим пальцем влажную нижнюю губу любовника, а потом коснулся морщинки между бровями.  
\- Тебе не нравится? - не совсем верно истолковал он его хмурый взгляд.  
\- Колечко мне нравится, но ты был в борделе. Без меня. Трогал кого-то другого...  
Устраивать сцену было, конечно, глупо, хоть и очень хотелось, а потому, быстро прикинув варианты, Джес обижено надул губы.  
\- Ты тренировался на мужчинах или на женщинах?  
\- Я был в резиновых перчатках, - рассмеялся Серг. Признаться, недовольство Джеса ему ужасно польстило. Прежде он не понимал этого, но в ревности, как оказалось, были свои прелести. И то, что Джес ревновал даже к случайным касаниям во время тренировки было приятно.  
– И тренировался я на мужчинах. Женские дойки иначе устроены. - Серг даже скривился, представляя женскую грудь и то, что он мог бы к ней прикасаться, пусть и в резиновых перчатках.  
\- Хм-м-м... - снова протянул Джес. - Ну, если в резиновых перчатках... Хотя это почти что тоже самое, что секс с презервативом или без, - тут же добавил он. На кончике языка вертелось: "В следующий раз, если захочешь потренироваться, тренируйся на мне", - но он благоразумно промолчал. Сосок продолжал гореть, но мазь утишила боль до вполне приемлемой.  
\- Они были красивые? Те, с кем ты был? - спросил Джес через какое-то время.  
\- Я не смотрел на их лица! Ты же знаешь, что я хочу только тебя.  
Серг погладил его живот, опустился ниже и пробежал пальцами по ровным полосочкам шрамов на внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- И уж сексом я с ними не занимался очень давно. И тогда-то не особо хотел.  
\- Ну не знаю... - нехотя проворчал Джес, разрываясь между желанием рассмеяться и продолжить сцену. - Звучит все вроде логично, но я все равно не хочу, чтобы ты трогал кого-то, кроме меня. И уж, конечно, не занимался сексом ни с кем другим. И, кстати, если уж мы заговорили о сексе...  
Пальцы Серга, касающиеся внутренней поверхности бедра, весьма чувствительной к ласкам, возбуждали и Джес потянулся к губам любовника.  
\- Я и не хочу никого другого трогать, - заверил его Серг, и в голосе появилась хрипотца возбуждения. Он поцеловал Джеса долгим, влажным поцелуем. - Они все противные и неприятно пахнут... У них страшные фигуры и тощие, некрасивые задницы. Блеклая холодная кожа, как у рыбин…  
\- Что-что? - вскинулся Джес. - Страшные фигуры? Тощие некрасивые задницы? Холодная кожа?!  
Он уперся ладонью Сергу в грудь, не давая приблизиться к себе.  
\- Ты только что сказал, что не смотрел на них и не трогал их! Откуда же тебе знать, что у них тощие задницы? У них что, соски на спинах были?!  
\- Но я примерно помню какие они были тогда, когда я учился трахаться, - ответил Серг, перехватывая его руки. - Мне никто не нужен, кроме моей самки, ты же знаешь. - Он сжал запястья Джеса и поцеловал одну, а потом вторую ладонь.  
\- И что, тебе не могли найти кого-нибудь красивого? - обиделся за любовника Джес, не задумываясь, насколько нелогично выглядит его возмущение. - Да я разнесу заведение этого негодяя Павла к дьяволу! Для принца должны были найти лучших из лучших! Правда, - добавил он совсем другим тоном, - мне бы тогда было сложнее мириться с этим...  
\- Мне было все равно как они выглядят. Я думал только о тебе. Представлял тебя и у меня была с собой твоя фотография... Всегда. - Серг отвел его руки в стороны и опять поцеловал. - По сравнению с тобой - все всегда будут страшнорожими головастиками. Потому что ты - само совершенство.  
\- Ты трахал блядей, глядя на мою фотографию?.. - обескуражено уточнил Джес, представив себе, как на спине какого-то несчастного, доставшегося принцу для любовных опытов, стоит фото в рамочке. - Ну это, конечно, меняет дело...  
\- Да. - Серг нахмурился, не понимая, что означал тон Джеса. Не смеется ли он над ним и не находит ли сказанное глупостью? - Я же говорю, что хочу только тебя. Или ты думаешь, если у меня не встает на любого, со мной что-то не так? - Его глаза сузились и он напрягся.  
Джес был настолько поражен сказанным Сергем, что не испугался даже столь явного неудовольствия любовника. Сергу вряд ли стоило напоминать, что на Карин у него все же встает, а значит, все не совсем так, как он говорит.  
\- Одна любовь на всю жизнь, да? А если бы я умер?..  
\- Ты слушаешь, что я тебе говорю?! - Серг нахмурился еще сильнее. - Ты от меня никуда не денешься! Никуда! И если бы ты умер, я бы вернул тебя обратно! Потому что мы созданы быть вместе, и никак иначе! - Он схватил Джеса за подбородок, не позволяя опустить голову. - Ты моя любовь, а я - твоя. Просто раньше я был слишком мал тогда и не мог тебя удовлетворить и быть рядом. Поэтому я позволял тебе развлекаться с Форкосиганом.  
\- А я и не собираюсь никуда деваться, - примирительно улыбнулся Джес. Серг, порой, делал и говорил очень странные и даже пугающие вещи, но Джеса это возбуждало и ничего поделать с собой он не мог. - Как я могу уйти от того, кто готов сразиться за меня даже со смертью?  
\- Никак, - согласился Серг. - Никак не можешь. - Он коснулся колечка, глядя куда-то в пустоту. В тот момент в его голове не было ни единой мысли, лишь туман умиротворения и спокойствия, небольшой перерыв, перед тем как больное сознание вновь опять закрутится тугой пружиной под гнетом реальности и долга.  
\- Я так долго о тебе мечтал. Думал, как все у нас получится. Представлял... – тихо и мечтательно произнес он, поглаживая любовника. - Думал сперва, что ты станешь меня шантажировать с этой собачонкой, но ты оказался не таким…Потом представлял уже совсем другие вещи.  
\- Я? Тебя? Шантажировать?  
Сергу нередко удавалось удивить Джеса, но вот чтобы при этом еще и здорово позабавить - намного реже. Однако Джес не стал смеяться, прекрасно понимая, что добром это не кончится.  
\- Расскажи не о своих фантазиях, любовь моя, - запустив пальцы в его волосы, нежно проворковал он. - Что за вещи ты представлял? Что я хотел от тебя?  
\- Я был тогда еще мал, - Серг улыбнулся, - так что сперва мои фантазии был не такими уж затейливыми. Ты просил отдрочить тебе, или хотел, чтобы я мыл тебя. И тогда я представлял, как выглядит твое тело без одежды. Потом в моих детских фантазиях я убивал Эйрела Форкосигана, как того пса, и говорил, что теперь ты мой, потому что я тебя завоевал в честном поединке. Тогда я увлекся борьбой, отец поощрял мои увлечения спортом куда больше, чем конструирование моделек звездных крейсеров. Знал бы он, ради кого я стараюсь и ради чего. Старикана бы инфаркт хватил.  
\- Да уж, хватил бы, факт! - тихо рассмеялся Джес, продолжая поглаживать волосы Серга, чтобы тот не счел его слова издевкой. - Ну а потом? Что ты представлял потом? - с любопытством спросил он. - Кстати, знаешь, мы сейчас пришло в голову, что мы никогда не мылись вместе. Душ или ванна, полная ароматной пены, со свечами, стоящими на бортиках... м?  
\- Потом я целовал тебя. Прижимал к стене и целовал, как безумный. - продолжил Серг, сделав вид, что не услышал про ванную и совместное мытье. Член напрягся, недвусмысленно намекал на желания хозяина. - Я хотел поскорее вырасти, в те дни время было моим врагом, дни и месяцы едва тянулись, а фантазии становились все ярче. Я хотел хоть как-то быть рядом с тобой... Хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал мое присутствие рядом, как я всегда чувствовал в своем сердце тебя. Тогда я... отправил в путешествие своего первого.  
\- М?.. - поощрительно промычал Джес. Он лег спиной к Сергу, перехватил рукой его член и подтолкнув в себя.  
\- Расскажи мне... про путешествие, любовь моя...  
\- Это был Жорж Формартин, - Серг начал размеренно двигаться, в этот раз не спеша, желая растянуть удовольствие. Он прижал Джеса к себе, поглаживая его грудь, поигрывая с сосками, сжимая их между пальцами и чуть оттягивая, не думая, что причиняет сейчас ему боль.  
\- От него вечно пахло гнилью изо рта, а зубы были желтые, прокуренные. Это случилось на балу в честь начала весны у Форталы. С нашего с тобой личного знакомства прошел год, четыре месяца и два дня. Формартин что-то сказал тебе, я видел, как ты перестал улыбаться и тебе захотелось уйти... Тогда я решил, что он заслуживает наказания за то, что испортил тебе настроение, а потом, в кругу таких же старых пердунов, говорил о тебе дурные вещи. Я выполнил свое обещание через месяц... Считалось, что толстый старикашка упал с лестницы и свернул себе шею. Впрочем, так и было... Я так хотел рассказать тебе, но понимал, что еще не время. Что я еще не до конца созрел для тебя, и ты не увидишь во мне мужчину... только мальчика.  
\- Он сказал... что я позорю свою семью... - выдохнул Джес, - ... и всех добропорядочных... форов...  
И как он сразу не догадался, о каком путешествии говорит Серг? Но он не видел фотографии Формартина среди тех, что показывал ему Негри...  
\- Значит, - двигаясь в такт с Сергем, спросил он, - ты и его... ради меня?..  
Сколько же их было, тех, кого убил из-за него Серг?.. Как ни странно, эрекция и не думала пропадать несмотря на всю, казалось бы, чудовищность этого разговора. Но Джес уже перешагнул грань, за которой недозволенные, порочные и даже преступные мысли и желания немедленно пресекались на корню, давились в зародыше, никогда не реализовывались. Он менялся рядом с Сергом, знал это и ни о чем не сожалел. Правильно это было или нет, но он никогда не чувствовал себя более свободным, счастливым, как с тем, кого едва ли кто-то из так называемых "нормальных" людей не счел бы безумцем.  
\- Да. Ради тебя, любовь. - Серг начал двигаться быстрее и задышал чаще. - Все, что я делал было ради тебя. И все, что буду делать. Только ты имеешь для меня значение.  
Серг, не задумываясь, спалил бы Барраяр, пожелай Джес получить такой подарок. Не было ничего, на что он бы не пошел ради него.  
  
***  
Джес рассматривал лежащие на ладони капсулы – противозачаточные пилюли, заказанные ими для Карин на Джексоне. Таня уже несколько месяцев подсыпала лекарство своей госпоже. После той истории с Фортейном, Джеса даже совесть не мучила, когда он заставил ее делать это, снова пригрозив рассказать все жене Форвользе.  
Звонок в дверь застал его вздрогнуть. Он положил капсулы обратно в коробочку, бережно сунул их во внутренний карман кителя. Кого там принесла нелегкая? Может быть, это снова Крейн? Тот частенько приезжал за ним по распоряжению Серга. Самого Серга Джес не ждал, тот был на заседании совета графов и не смог бы сбежать, даже если бы захотел, но он мог отправить весточку… Но почему не на комм?  
Звонок продолжал звонить. Джес ткнул в кнопку видеофона и присвистнул. Того, кто стоял под дверью, он никак не ожидал увидеть.  
\- Коммодор Форкосиган, надо же, какая неожиданность! – воскликнул он, распахнув дверь.  
\- Я могу войти? – глядя на него в упор, спросил Эйрел. Он был в зеленом армейском мундире – похоже, явился прямиком из Генштаба.  
\- Не уверен, что это разумная идея, - скрестив руки на груди, заявил Джес. Судя по раздувающимся ноздрям, сжатым челюстям и тихому голосу, Эйрел был зол. И почему-то – на него. – По-моему, будет гораздо лучше, если ты…  
Эйрел толкнул его в плечо – достаточно сильно для того, чтобы Джес сделал шаг назад. Эйрел толкнул еще раз, вошел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Мне вызывать охрану, чтобы тебя выкинули вон? – начиная злиться, спросил Джес.  
Эйрел, не отвечая, прошел в гостиную, задержался возле журнального столика, на котором лежал потрепанный томик «Жюстины».  
\- Ты, я вижу, не меняешься, - произнес он, и Джеса больно резануло презрение, прозвучавшее в его голосе.  
\- Это классика древней Земли, - сдержано ответил он. - Но ты явился, надо полагать, не для того, чтобы обсуждать мои литературные пристрастия?  
\- Можем и о них поговорить – среди прочего.  
Эйрел оглядывался с брезгливым любопытством, хотя обстановка в гостиной была самая обычная – добротная мебель, стилизованная под старину, панорамное окно, с видом на реку. Ничего вызывающего или отвратительного.  
\- Откуда у тебя эта квартира? – спросил он. – Насколько мне известно, служащие канцелярии не могут такого себе позволить и вряд ли твой отец вдруг настолько расщедрился.  
Эйрел словно нарочно пытался вывести его из себя, задевая больные точки, о которых – увы! – был прекрасно осведомлен.  
\- А тебе, что за дело? – Напоминать о проблемах с отцом, было, как минимум, неприлично, ведь причиной размолвки Джеса с семьей послужила именно связь с Эйрелом. Но поддаваться на провокацию он не собирался.  
\- Никакого! - отрезал Эйрел так, будто это Джес предложил рассказать, на какие средства смог позволить себе огромную квартиру в престижном районе.  
\- Ну, в таком случае, может быть, ты все же перейдешь к делу? Меня ждут во дворце.  
Эйрел бросил на него острый взгляд и Джес понял – вот то, ради чего он пришел.  
\- Ты должен оставить принца, - потребовал Эйрел, подтвердив его догадку.  
Джес покачал головой. Надо же, столько лет прошло, а Эйрел все так же предсказуем.  
\- Что? – приложив руку к уху, усмехнулся он, хотя на самом деле ему совсем не было весело. - Повтори, пожалуйста?  
\- Оставь в покое принца, - отчеканил Эйрел. - Прекрати эту вашу… связь. Ты вредишь ему.  
\- Правда? – притворно удивился Джес. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, господин посол, кто вас уполномочил явиться сюда с вашим сомнительным предложением?  
\- Это не предложение. Джес, я, надеюсь, ты можешь, нет, я уверен, ты прислушаешься к голосу разума…  
\- Это твоему, что ли?  
Эйрел досадливо поморщился.  
\- Просто послушай, не перебивая. Мне совсем не просто было прийти сюда и говорить с тобой…  
\- Могу представить!  
Неожиданно Эйрел схватил его за мундир на груди и впечатал в стену с такой силой, что у Джеса зубы лязгнули.  
\- Заткнись и слушай, мать твою! Просто заткнись, слушай и не перебивай!  
И Джес не стал ничего говорить, но вовсе не потому, что был напуган или впечатлен. Скорее… растерян. Эйрел вдруг оказался так близко, практически на расстоянии поцелуя и первым побуждением Джеса было оттолкнуть его. Но он не оттолкнул, вдыхая его запах, такой знакомый, будораживший когда-то до полуобморока - и не чувствуя ничего. Эйрел больше не волновал его, больше не имел власти над ним. По крайней мере физически. А вот с эмоциональной стороной дела обстояли не так хорошо. Он все еще мог задеть его. Мог обидеть. И это Джесу совершенно не нравилось.  
-…не твой личный бордель. Не знаю, как тебе удалось втереться в доверие к принцу, как удалось совратить его, заразить своими пороками, но ты должен прекратить это. Исправить все.  
\- Что, прости? – очнувшись, переспросил Джес. - Я прослушал.  
Эйрел снова встряхнул его, приложив затылком о стену. Джес поморщился.  
\- Может быть, хватит уже? Что ты вцепился в меня, как клещ? Хочешь нормального разговора, отцепись, сядь и давай поговорим, как цивилизованные люди.  
Он ожидал новой вспышки гнева, но, к его удивлению Эйрел разжал пальцы, отступил на шаг и, оглядевшись, сел с угрюмым видом в одно из кресел. На самый краешек.  
«Так-то лучше», - подумал Джес и вдруг понял, почему Эйрел его послушался. Должно быть… должно быть, в отличие от него, почувствовал… что-то? Может быть, эта сцена напомнила ему одну из их ссор? Они частенько ругались и, случалось, пускали даже в ход кулаки, выясняя отношения, но дело неизменно заканчивалось постелью. Забавно. Эйрел всегда был прост и, кажется, ничуть не изменился. Постарел, но не поумнел. Никакого двойного дна, никакого подтекста, никакой двусмысленности. Осталось только понять, что ему делать с этим знанием. И с самим Эйрелом.  
\- Хочешь вина? – предложил Джес. – Или, может быть, лучше чаю?  
\- Я не чай сюда пришел пить и уж тем более не вино.  
\- Дело твое. – Джес сел в другое кресло, напротив него. – Я действительно прослушал большую часть того, что ты говорил, но, думаю, уловил основную мысль. И мой ответ – нет.  
\- Джес… - угрожающе начал Эйрел, но он перебил его.  
\- Теперь послушай ты. Молча и не перебивая. Думаешь, можешь являться сюда после того, как мы расстались и не общались десять лет? Можешь что-то требовать? Особенно – разорвать связь с принцем? Это просто смешно!  
Эйрел покачал головой.  
\- Ты задурил ему голову. Точно так же, как задурил когда-то мне. Принц еще совсем молод и как мне дали понять, у него есть определенные эмоциональные проблемы. Общение с тобой ему не на пользу Джес. Пойми, речь ведь идет об интересах государства, он не просто мальчик, которого ты можешь использовать для удовлетворения своих… извращенных инстинктов.  
\- Извращенных инстинктов – замечательно! – Джес поаплодировал и небрежно развалился в кресле, положив ногу на ногу. – Пожалуйста, продолжай оскорблять меня в моем собственном доме, не стесняйся. Ты не знаешь обо мне нынешнем ровным счетом ничего, но думаешь, что можешь делать выводы, основываясь на слухах и сплетнях?  
Эйрел стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, но через мгновение расслабился.  
\- Да, ты прав, - через силу произнес он, не глядя на него. – Я приношу извинения.  
Это становилось все более и более любопытным. Джес жалел, что не может налить себе выпить – спиртное сейчас было бы очень кстати. Но ему нужна была ясная голова. Черт с ним, с Эйрелом, неважно, как пойдет дальше их разговор, но вот с принцем придется объясняться – и разговор будет нелегким. Дерьмо всплывает рано или поздно, причем, в самый неподходящий момент. А уж такое дерьмо, как внезапный визит Эйрела Форкосигана, которого Серг ненавидит всеми фибрами души, всплывет всенепременно. Поэтому лучше рассказать сразу, чтобы уменьшить ущерб. А Эйрел даже не понимает, как сильно осложняет ему жизнь. Впрочем, Эйрелу, скорее всего, нет до этого никакого дела.  
\- Ты зря тратишь время, - пристально наблюдая за ним, произнес Джес, отбросив напускную ироничность и любезность. – Я мог бы объяснить тебе, как сильно ты заблуждаешься относительно моих взаимоотношений с Его Высочеством, но не стану. Просто скажу, что все не так, как ты думаешь. Удовлетворись этим и не ройся больше в чужом грязном белье. Это недостойно.  
\- Кто бы говорил! – Эйрел вспыхнул. – У меня-то нет привычки… впрочем, не важно. В любом случае, ты должен прекратить эту связь.  
\- Кому должен? Эйрел, ты лезешь не в свое дело. Я даже не понимаю, почему вообще должен что-то тебе объяснять. У тебя нет никакого права вмешиваться…  
\- Есть, - упрямо возразил Эйрел.  
И вдруг, совершенно ясно, как будто все случилось только вчера, Джес вспомнил их последний разговор. «Ты разрушил мою жизнь ради своей прихоти, а я, дурак, не только позволил тебе это, но ещё и помог… Мы вместе пошли по неверному пути, Джес. Но мы можем попытаться всё исправить. Если захочешь». Да, именно так Эйрел тогда и сказал. Даже злясь на него и ненавидя, протянул руку, чтобы вытащить из пучины порока. Благородство, пресловутая честь фора, с которой он носился, просто не позволила ему развернуться и уйти, хотя бы не попытавшись спасти того, кого он презирал и ненавидел в тот момент. Ненавидел. А потому рад был получить отказ. Но теперь, спустя годы…  
Джес прищурился. Когда-то он очень хорошо знал Эйрела, много лучше, чем тот знал себя сам. Знал, как Эйрел думает, как чувствует, за какие ниточки дергать и на какие кнопки нажимать, чтобы добиться тех или иных реакций. Он всегда мог вывести его из себя, распалить, заставить почувствовать на вершине мира или в бездне вины. И тот, кто пришел к Эйрелу с грязными сплетнями о нем и Серге тоже знал, на какие кнопки нажимать. Эйрел почувствовал себя причастным. Виноватым за то, что тогда, десять лет назад, не сумел побороть разочарование и отвращение, и не попытался исправить его. Не попытался вытащить из пропасти, из которой выбрался сам. Но кто был способен так управлять им? Потому что, не смотря на сказанное раньше, Джес нисколько не сомневался, что Эйрел не стал бы слушать досужие сплетни. Так кто? Граф Петр? Нет! Неужто…  
Джес медленно покачал головой.  
\- Ты забыл надеть сияющие латы, спаситель принцесс, - с издевкой произнес он, глядя Эйрелу прямо в глаза. И понял, что не ошибся, когда Эйрел отвел взгляд.  
\- Хватит нести чушь, - пожалуй, немного слишком поспешно произнес тот. Кто-то другой, возможно, ничего не заметил бы, но Джес слишком хорошо знал бывшего любовника.  
\- Уходи, - потребовал он, поднявшись. - Убирайся и никогда больше не приближайся ко мне. К нам. Ты смешон в этом своем нелепом порыве никому не нужного рыцарства. Карин просто дура, не способная видеть дальше собственного носа. Ей сто раз говорили, чтобы она унялась, но эта сучонка не знает своего места, вместо мозгов думает…  
И тут Эйрел ударил его. В голове как будто взорвалась шутиха – ослепив и оглушив, опалив болью. Все произошло настолько быстро, что Джес не успел ни среагировать, ни защититься. Только что Эйрел сидел в кресле, глядя на него снизу-вверх, а вот он уже стоит, потирая кулак, а сам Джес зажимает нос и между пальцами сочится влага – прохладная, а вовсе не горячая, вопреки расхожим штампам.  
\- Придержи свой грязный язык! - процедил сквозь зубы Эйрел.  
В глазах Джеса потемнело от ярости, а в следующий миг они покатились по ковру, опрокидывая мебель, осыпая друг друга ударами, рыча и матерясь. Эйрел всегда дрался лучше, но сейчас Джес был в таком бешенстве, что позабыл обо всем, кроме желания уничтожить, растерзать, убить! И именно это, наверное, в какой-то момент заставило его опомниться, опустить занесенную для очередного удара руку и, стряхнув с себя Эйрела, откатиться в сторону.  
\- Убирайся, - тяжело дыша, повторил он. Воротник мундира, испачканного кровью, был порван, пуговицы разлетелись по ковру. Нос, казалось, превратился в хлюпающее желе, но зубы остались на месте и ребра, вроде бы, были целы.  
Эйрел тяжело поднялся с пола. Выглядел он ничуть не лучше Джеса – разбитые губы, наливающийся багровым синяк под глазом и вспухшее малиновое ухо.  
«Я, кажется, здорово потрепал его», - мельком подумал Джес.  
Он ждал, что Эйрел скажет еще что-то, но тот просто вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Джес запрокинул голову, пытаясь унять кровь из носа. Кажется, этот бой остался за ним. Бой, скорее всего, первый из многих. Может, Эйрел и дезертировал сейчас с места сражения, но он не отступится. Перегруппируется, соберется с силами, составит план… В этот раз он, скорее всего, явился сюда просто под влиянием эмоций, но в следующий раз так легко не сдастся.  
Джес неожиданно рассмеялся – громко, безудержно. Это было больно, но остановиться он просто не мог.  
\- Возвращайся, Эйрел, я буду ждать тебя, - прогундосил он. Во рту стало солоно от крови. – Я буду ждать. И мы посмотрим, кто кого.  
Так легко, как в этот раз, не будет, он не сомневался. Но тем интереснее окажется игра. Дура Карин даже не представляет, какую услугу оказала ему. Теперь, у него появился шанс сквитаться с Эйрелом. И он им воспользуется. Вот только Серг… сперва ему придется все рассказать Сергу.  
  
Джес шел по дворцу, игнорируя шокированные взгляды встречных, не отвечая на вопросы. Можно представить, какие сплетни поползут... Ну да ладно. Все что его волновало сейчас - реакция Серга. Пожалуй, впервые за все время их связи он боялся по-настоящему. Не за себя, не за Форкосигана. Боялся за Серга.  
Принц сидел за столом у себя в кабинете, просматривая отчеты. Сердце Джеса болезненно сжалось, предчувствуя, какую боль он сейчас причинит своему любимому.  
\- Милый, - тихо позвал он, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Принц поднял голову с улыбкой и вскочил. Его взгляд стал встревоженным и немного безумным.  
\- Кто это сделал? Что случилось?! – он кинулся к Джесу, схватил за плечи. - Кто посмел!?  
Джес крепко обнял его.  
\- Успокойся, любовь моя, хорошо? - горячо зашептал он. - Ничего страшного не случилось. Так, поспорили немного... Не переживай из-за этого, ладно?  
\- Кто? Кто это сделал? Кто поднял на тебя руку? - Серг уже завелся и теперь пытаться скрыть от него что-то не предоставлялось возможным. Он считал своим святым долгом оберегать Джеса от всего на свете, защищать от любых невзгод, вплоть до простуды. Что уж говорить о побоях?! Просто немыслимо! Его трясло мелкой дрожью и желание убивать, такое яркое, явное и пылающее захватило сознание.  
\- Это Форкосиган. Он пришел ко мне поговорить. Ну и, слово за слово... Но ему досталось не меньше, - заверил Джес, не сдержав гордость, так и рвущуюся наружу.  
\- Форгосиган?! Что он делал в твоей квартире? Почему вы были вдвоем?! Как он посмел тебя ударить?!  
Удерживать Серга становилось все труднее. Джес понимал: еще немного и он окончательно взбесится.  
\- Понятия не имею, что он там делал! Видимо следил за мной, хотел поговорить без свидетелей. Потребовал, чтобы я отставил тебя, ну а когда я попытался выставить его... тут и подрались.  
\- Я убью его, - прошипел Серг. - Убью!  
И тут же вспомнил, что жизнь Форкосигана была поставлена Эзаром выше прочих, Форкосиган был самым главным условием той сделки... Неужели он не сможет отомстить за Джеса?! Неужели позволит этому поборнику морали, сраному ублюдку, выйти сухим из воды?! Сергу стало жарко и он нервно потянул ворот мундира, словно тот начал душить его.  
\- Я не могу ждать! Ударив тебя, он нанес оскорбление и мне! Я должен убить его, должен! Почему ты меня останавливаешь?! Ты хочешь, чтобы он жил?!  
Мысль о том, что Эйрел все еще может быть дорог Джесу, окончательно выбила почву из-под ног. Дышать стало еще труднее, он рванул ворот мундира так, что затрещала ткань и отлетели застежки.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы жил ты, на него мне плевать! - Джес отпустил его, чтобы помочь расстегнуть мундир. Лицо Серга багровело на глазах, это пугало. - Плевать на Эйрела, слышишь? Я защищаю тебя, а не его!  
\- Как мне быть... как быть... - забормотал Серг. Джес был прав, убивать Форкосигана нельзя, это так. Но по его личному кодексу, тот не мог оставаться в живых. Перед глазами поплыли, лопаясь, красные пузыри, голову опоясал венец жара, словно кто-то надел на принца пылающую корону. Его глаза закатились и он рухнул на пол. Тело забилось в судорогах, а на губах появилась облачко белой пены.  
\- Врача! - заорал Джес, упав рядом с ним на колени. Один из гвардейцев сунул голову в дверь и Джес снова крикнул: - Врача, сукины дети, быстро!  
Дико огляделся, ища что-нибудь подходящее, что можно было бы сунуть Сергу в рот, чтобы он не откусил себе язык.  
\- Серг, милый, ну что... тихо, любовь моя, успокойся! - чуть не плача бормотал он, с трудом удерживая принца.  
Врач, надо отдать ему должное, появился буквально через минуту.  
\- Что? - только и спросил он, упав на колени по другую сторону от Серга, на ходу открывая чемоданчик с лекарствами.  
\- Спорили, упал, забился, - выпалил Джес.  
Врач больше ничего не спрашивая, прижал к шее Серга инъектор. Через мгновение принц затих и вытянулся на полу.  
  
В голове было пусто, ни единой мысли. Отчего-то Сергу вспомнилась зимняя метель. Засыпаешь - поля еще черные, на газонах пожухшая желтая трава, а просыпаешься - и все неузнаваемо белое, почти стерильное. Так же было и у него в голове - все занесено белоснежным снегом, ни следа ног, ни отпечатка птичьей лапки.  
Он открыл глаза и попытался сесть.  
\- Тихо, маленький, тихо... - с бесконечной нежностью произнес рядом любимый голос и надежная рука поддержала его, помогая приподняться. Теплые губы коснулись виска. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я не маленький, - серьезно ответил Серг, перехватив руку Джеса и поцеловав внутреннюю сторону запястья. - Со мной опять случилось "это"? - он скривился. - Позор какой...  
\- Маленький, - в голосе Джеса слышалась улыбка. Он прилег рядом с Сергом и коснулся губами щеки, колючей от отросшей щетины. - Напугал меня до смерти, - пожаловался он, чувствуя невероятное облегчение от того, что Серг, наконец, пришел в себя. Врач говорил, что придет, но одно дело слышать, а другое ждать, прислушиваясь всю ночь к дыханию, не сводить глаз с любимого лица, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить.  
\- Я не хотел тебя пугать. - Сергу было ужасно неловко и стыдно. И как так получилось, что у него опять случился приступ! Врачи обещали, что с возрастом они не будут повторяться. Верь им после этого. - Мне жаль, что ты увидел меня таким. Я не хотел, чтобы ты когда-то это увидел, не хотел.  
\- Зато теперь я люблю тебя еще больше. - Джес обнял его и положил голову ему на плечо. - Тебе не надо так перенапрягаться. - Он снова поцеловал его - на этот раз в шею. - А еще, у тех кто любит друг друга не должно быть никаких тайн друг от друга.  
\- Больше? Еще больше, чем в тот раз – после Беты? Несмотря на то, что я снова дал слабака? – Серг смотрел серьезно, без тени улыбки. – Врач, наверное, решил, что это я тебя ударил. - Он коснулся темного синяка под глазом Джеса. - Мы отомстим Форкосигану... Обязательно. Нельзя убить - так сошлем в какую-нибудь дыру. Пусть сам сдохнет! Я не оставлю этого так. Что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю. Я бы предпочел просто убить, но, похоже, у нас нет выбора.  
Серг потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. Даже такой Джес для него был красивее, желаннее и нужнее кого бы то ни было.  
***  
Загородное поместье Форбарра «Флер Руж», которое Эзар подарил Карин, было готово к торжеству. Сегодня здесь присутствовали лишь самые близкие - семья и друзья, фрейлины и особая гостья - императрица Елизавета, мать Серга. Императора не было, хотя Карин и приглашала его, хотя и без особой охоты. Она была все еще обижена на свекра за то, что тот не выполнил обещание и, вместо того, чтобы избавиться от Форратьера, начал потакать противоестественным склонностям сына. Что ж, не захотел приехать, значит, и не узнает первым новости. Она ведь звала…  
\- Ты полагаешь, это хорошая идея, дорогая? - вполголоса спросила Элис Фортейн, краем глаза наблюдая за императрицей, погрузившейся в удобное мягкое кресло в углу гостиной, освещенной по традиции светом множества свечей.  
\- Почему бы и нет? - пожала плечами Карин. - Мне кажется, ее состояние не такое скверное, как это пытаются представить. Конечно, порой она замыкается в себе или наоборот заговаривается, но это и не странно для человека, который столько лет провел взаперти.  
Облаченная в специально пошитое по последней моде платье родовых цветов Форбарра, красиво причесанная и умело подкрашенная, Елизавета действительно выглядела помолодевшей и, пожалуй, даже оживленной. Карин поручила нескольким фрейлинам сидеть подле нее и выполнять все ее желания.  
\- Думаю, бедняжка не доставит нам проблем, - сказала она. - А кроме того, у нее есть полное право вместе со всеми узнать хорошие новости.  
\- Хорошие новости? - Элис вопросительно невольно окинула взглядом фигуру принцессы. - Это то, о чем я думаю?  
Карин лукаво улыбнулась.  
\- Наберись терпения! Дождемся Серга. Он должен прибыть к ужину. Я хочу сообщить ему первому.  
\- При всех? – радостная улыбка сползла с губ Элис. - Карин, милая, я редко даю советы, в конце концов, я не замужем и у меня нет опыта семейной жизни, но мне кажется, не стоит тебе сообщать своему мужу новости подобным образом. Он...  
\- Я очень ценю твою заботу, дорогая, но я решила так. - Карин прикоснулась к ее руке. - Поверь мне, все будет хорошо.  
  
Серг ненавидел, когда ему приходится нарушать общения, особенно, данные Джесу - не расставаться больше. Но сегодня все сложилось так некстати и одно к одному, словно в хорошо продуманной шахматной партии. Вероятно, если бы он был лучшего мнения об умственных способностях Карин, то решил, что это все хитрый план.  
В загородное имение они с Джесом должны были поехать вместе. Сам Эзар согласился, что ничего дурного в этом не будет. Если Карин захотела устроить праздник и вытянуть Серга, недавно оправившегося после болезни, на природу, пусть уж он тащит с собой и своего компаньона. Именно так император и заявил, хотя сам ехать на праздник отказался категорично: мол, вы, молодежь, сами уж там развлекайтесь. Хоть что-то хорошее! От общества императора он устал и в Форбарр-Султане. Ладно уж, если надо поддержать видимость хороших отношений с женой, он пойдет на этот дурацкий праздник. А после они с Джесом улизнут…  
Однако, в самый последний момент оказалось, что с оформлением верительных грамот для посла Формиллса, которому предстояло на днях отправиться на Бету, случились непредвиденные проблемы, и Джесу пришлось остаться.  
\- Не волнуйся, я примчусь сразу, как только мы разберемся с делами, - заверил тот.  
Вот так и получилось, что Серг вошел в обеденный зал «Флер Руж» один. Даридис и Крейн остались у дверей снаружи вместе с другими оруженосцами. Серг вошел и... немедленно пожалел о том, что вообще приехал сюда. Общество словно специально подбирали, чтобы досадить ему. Родители Карин, ее дядья, тетки, кузены и кузины – похоже, тут были все побочные ветви Форбарра. И, вишенкой на этом дерьмовом торте красовалась императрица Елизавета. Серг едва зубами не заскрежетал, увидев мать. Кто посмел выпустить ее?  
\- Наконец-то! - Карин поспешила к мужу через зал, присела перед ним в реверансе, выпрямилась и взяла под руку, сияя гордой улыбкой. Знала, что при посторонних Серг не оттолкнет ее. - Идем, поздороваешься со своей матушкой...  
Однако Елизавета, которая, казалось, этим вечером вспомнила о том, кто она такая, и до сих пор отвечала на обращенные к ней приветствия с достоинством царственной особы, вдруг встревоженно нахмурилась и принялась махать рукой, что-то забормотав себе под нос.  
"Того и гляди знак от сглаза сделает", - испугалась Карин и резко дернула Серга в другую сторону.  
\- Лучше пройдем сразу за стол. Самое время начать ужин.  
\- Зачем ты привела ее сюда, дура? – тихо, чтобы слышала его лишь Карин, процедил Серг. - Это закончится скверно....  
Одно за одним возвращались болезненные воспоминания, наполняли голову, словно рой встревоженных ос. Еще несколько дней, когда весна вступила в свои права - рано и внезапно, залив улицы Форбарр-Султаны солнечным светом и заполонив несвойственным для марта зноем, Серг чувствовал себя встревоженным. Ему казалось, что что-то должно случится, или, вероятно, уже происходит, а он просто пока об этом не знает. Стальная струна в правом виске периодически натягивалась и гудела, раскаляясь до красна... В такие моменты Джес обычно прикладывал к его лбу прохладную, сильную руку и волнение отступало. Однако сейчас рядом его не было и некому было отогнать назойливую, горячую боль.  
Когда они сели за стол, оказалось, что через два человека от него сидит Михаил Форжуков - еще один приятный сюрприз. Михаил учился в Академии на одном курсе с Сергом, подавал большие надежды и был образцовым студентом, удостоенным роли адъютанта принца на одной из военных игр. Серг помнил ее - позорную, провальную, навсегда заклеймившую его, как неспособного справиться с самим собой, никчемного полководца... Когда это было? Седьмого марта? Да. Почти что ровно три года назад...  
В разгар ужина Карин сделала знак слугам и те наполнили бокалы гостей шампанским. Множество лиц обратилось к ней, когда она поднялась, с трудом сдерживая волнение. Карин всегда была застенчива и ей непросто было произносить речи, но сегодня слова сами срывались с губ, как будто торопившихся закончить с формальными приветствиями и выражением благодарности присутствующим за то, что пришли разделить с ней и Сергом особенную радость:  
\- Думаю, многие из вас уже догадались, по какому поводу я собрала вас здесь сегодня - самых близких и дорогих мне людей. Я счастлива сообщить, что меньше чем через шесть месяцев появится на свет наш с Его Высочеством первенец...  
Серг повернулся к ней, не в силах вымолвить и слово. Струна натянулась в голове, и он на секунду закрыл глаза, стараясь не допустить, чтобы лицо исказила гримаса боли.  
"Она все подстроила... подстроила", - понял он, продолжая сидеть, глядя на жену застывшим взглядом.  
\- Пожалуйста… - прошептала Карин одними губами, чувствуя, как подступают к глазам слезы.  
И тут все гости поднялись из-за стола, словно для того, чтобы протянуть ей руку помощи и чей-то мужской голос воскликнул:  
\- За наследника империи!  
\- За наследника!  
Однако радостные голоса и звон бокалов не сумели перекрыть презрительный голос Елизаветы:  
\- Нашли, чему радоваться. Будет еще один выродок - с такими-то чудными генами...  
Серг залпом выпил шампанское и поспешил поставить бокал на стол. Рука предательски дрожала. Он опустил ее, перехватив под столом запястье, сжал так сильно, как только мог. Боль в голове усиливалась. Какой-то частью сознания Серг понимал, что нужно встать, улыбнуться и сказать что-то, но он никак не мог скинуть оцепенение.  
\- А разве я не права? – громко удивилась Елизавета. - Я что, плохо знаю своего проклятого сына?  
\- Пусть она замолчит, - сказал он тихо, даже не сознавая, что произнес это вслух.  
Карин уже с трудом сдерживала слезы. Пять лет, пять долгих лет мучений, унижений, боли и слез потребовались для того, чтобы этот ребенок был зачат на свет. День, когда она объявит империи о своей беременности, должен был быть самым счастливым в ее жизни. Но нет - все пошло не так. Елизавета, которую она всеми правдами и неправдами вывезла из дворца, говорила совершенно ужасные вещи. И ведь она знала все это, слышала не раз, почему же решила, что на людях безумная императрица будет держать язык за зубами? В этот момент она почти ненавидела Элис за то, что та, как обычно, оказалась права.  
Но самой невыносимой стала для нее реакция Серга, закаменевшего во главе стола, с желваками, играющими на скулах – бледного, злого. Он, тот, кто должен был радоваться больше всех тому, что закончились его мучения, что больше ему не придется делить с ней столь ненавистное супружеское ложе!  
\- Прошу прощения, - срывающимся голосом произнесла Карин, поднялась и торопливо выбежала из обеденного зала. За ней кинулась Элис Фортейн и Таня Форвиль.  
\- Правильно, беги подальше от этого выродка! - удовлетворенно прокомментировала ее уход Елизавета. – Я ведь предупреждала…  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Серг, поднимаясь. - Заткнись наконец, старая сука!  
Отовсюду послышались испуганные, возмущенные шепотки и они только усиливали головную боль. На крик принца в обеденный зал вбежал Даридис.  
\- Все заткнитесь немедленно! - заорал он. На секунду представил, как выглядит. Жалкий, бледный, с дрожащими руками, который не может заставить замолчать старую безумную женщину. – Даридис, подойди!  
\- Ну вот, началось, - удовлетворенно кивнула Елизавета. – Правильно, всем покажи, какой ты сумасшедший, весь в моего братца Юрия! Может, тебя и прирежут по-быстрому прямо здесь.  
Серг обернулся и выхватил из кобуры Даридиса плазмотрон.  
\- Ваше Высо… - запротестовал тот, но Серг навел на него оружие, щелкнув предохранителем.  
\- Заткнись. Закрой двери! - И резко развернулся к гостям. – Всем оставаться на местах!  
Даридис, повинуясь приказу, встал с каменным лицом возле двери, через которую вошел. Серг метнулся ко второму выходу, повернул ключ в замке. Мышеловка захлопнулась, волк и овцы были заперты.  
Онемевшие гости безмолвствовали. Кто-то схватился за сердце, кто-то попытался вскочить, но был усажен на место соседями по столу. Императрица кривила губы в издевательской усмешке.  
Серг глубоко вздохнул. Он знал, что нужно сделать. Сперва убить старую ведьму, потом всех остальных. Потом он найдет и застрелит Карин, вместе с этим несчастным отродьем, которое все же умудрился запихнуть в нее. Да, вот так. План был предельно ясен и прост.  
Джес был в пяти минутах лета от поместья, когда Крейн сбивчиво сообщил по комму, что Серг взял заложников и угрожает им плазмотроном. Вот уж когда пригодились воспоминания о самоубийственных полетах по Дендарийскому ущелью!..  
Джес приказал Крейну проследить, чтобы никто не лез на рожон до его прибытия и выжал из флаера все, на что тот был способен – лишь бы опередить СБ, лишь бы успеть до того, как Серг начнет убивать. Если пострадает хоть один человек... Если Серг начнет поливать огнем всех подряд...  
\- Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, - бормотал он сквозь зубы, даже не осознавая, что они стучат. - Пожалуйста, дождись меня, не надо...  
На самом деле, Джесу было плевать на всех - лишь бы уцелел Серг. Пусть пропадут пропадом и Карин, и вся ее родня, и прочие форы. Лишь бы с Сергом ничего не случилось. Что, к дьяволу, там произошло такое, что настолько взбесило его?  
Именно этот вопрос он и задал первым делом, буквально бросив флаер на лужайку и выскочив из него еще до того, как он успел до конца остановиться.  
\- Какого черта? Что там произошло? - накинулся он на Крейна, выбежавшего ему навстречу из дома вместе с еще несколькими незнакомыми оруженосцами, приехавшими с гостями.  
\- Ее высочество сообщила, что беременна, - доложил Крейн. - Императрица сказала что-то оскорбительное. Его высочество отобрал у Даридиса плазмотрон и заставил запереть все двери. Даридис внутри.  
\- Стрельбы не было, все живы?  
\- Пока да. Мы вызвали СБ, но они будут минут через десять. Капитан Форратьер, что прикажете делать?  
Что ж, верно, Джес был здесь старшим по званию. Какое счастье, что император отказался приехать! Сейчас его оруженосцы уже скрутили бы Серга, как пить дать, а то и пристрелили бы.  
Он решительно зашагал к особняку. Бросил через плечо:  
\- Напиши Даридису, пусть впустит меня. Приготовьте успокоительное. Я отвлеку принца, а вы вколите… да нет, не принцу, императрице! Да побольше. Все, что найдете, лишь бы стала покладистой. В крайнем случае парализуйте, но не сильной дозой. Карин… где она?  
\- Вышла незадолго до…  
\- Тем лучше. Убрать всех из коридоров. Вы, - он оглянулся на оруженосцев. – Выполняйте!  
Те бросились в дом, перепрыгивая через ступени. Крейн бормотал что-то в комм.  
\- Я сообщил Даридису, - сказал он, когда они подошли к двери.  
Джес снова кивнул, краем глаза заметил движение, резко обернулся. Наверху лестницы стояла Элис Фортейн - бледная до синевы, но спокойная, с прямой спиной и высоко поднятым подбородком. Джес сперва хотел прогнать ее, но потом передумал. Эта Фортейн была, пожалуй, не только самой красивой сучкой в свите Карин, но и самой разумной. Редкое сочетание, если подумать.  
\- Подойдите-ка сюда, мисс.  
Элис, надо отдать ей должное, не стала спорить, спустилась, подошла, спокойно взглянула на Джеса.  
\- Где принцесса? - отрывисто спросил Джес.  
\- Наверху. Мы дали ей успокоительное и она...  
Он поднял руку, прерывая ее.  
\- Не важно. Увозите ее. Если спит, несите на руках, кладите в флаер и убирайтесь так быстро, как только сможете. Мы постараемся вывести императрицу. Понадобится кто-нибудь из женщин, чтобы сопровождать ее...  
\- Я останусь, если нужно.  
\- Хорошо. Ступайте пока, займитесь Карин и возвращайтесь.  
Элис удалилась - торопливо, но не теряя достоинства.  
  
\- Ты слабак! - фыркнула Елизавета. – Выставляешь себя на посмешище, тыча в гостей этой пукалкой. Думаешь, заставишь кого-то воспринимать тебя всерьез?  
\- Молчите, пожалуйста, - зашипела одна из тетушек принцессы. Во всей этой неприятной ситуации она – да и не она одна - была отнюдь не на стороне императрицы. Прилюдно обвинить сына в мутациях! Тут любой за оружие схватится…  
\- Да нет, пусть говорит! - зарычал Серг, нацеливая плазмотрон на нее. - Пусть говорит!  
В этот момент, Даридис быстро отступил к двери, открывая замок.  
Джес проскользнул в гостиную. Чтобы оценить обстановку, хватило одного взгляда. Момент явно был критическим. Похоже, старая ведьма вот-вот доведет Серга и тот выстрелит... Джес сделал знак Крейну, протиснувшемуся следом. По счастью, в аптечке особняка нашлись медицинские пистолеты. У Крейна был один выстрел и Джес очень надеялся, что тот не промахнется.  
Не глядя по сторонам, он направился прямиком к Сергу. Теперь его, наконец, заметили, начали оборачиваться, кто-то испуганно вскрикнул.  
\- Сотрите-ка, кто пожаловал!.. – начала Елизавета и тут Крейн выстелил. В грудь императрицы вонзилась тонкая стрелка, и старуха обмякла.  
Принц тут же обернулся, целясь в Крейна, и замер, увидев Джеса. Он здесь... зачем? Предал его? Хочет увидеть его позор? А может ему просто кажется, что Джес здесь, ведь его тут быть просто не может? И все же Серг опустил руку. Он не мог рисковать, целясь в Джеса, даже если тот предал его, даже если его вовсе тут нет.  
\- Серг, милый, пожалуйста, не делай этого, - мягко произнес Джес. В этот момент ему было плевать, кто их окружает и слышит. - Это я приказал Крейну выстрелить в Елизавету. Теперь она замолчит.  
\- Джес? - глаза Серга сузились, охватившая его на миг растерянность отступила. - Крейн! Запри дверь! - рявкнул он. - Иди к остальным.  
И только после того, как его приказы были выполнены он опять посмотрел на Джеса. Его глаза покраснели, а левый белок так и вовсе заплыл кровью. На щеках выступили пятна, а губы наоборот побелели. Вид у Серга был совершенно безумный.  
\- Почему ты здесь? Кто тебя позвал? - отрывисто спросил Серг. Наверняка Елизавета! Точно она! Чтобы показать Джесу, какой он жалкий и слабый. Но нет! Нет! Не сегодня.  
Он мотнул головой, отгоняя боль. Струна звенела, мешая думать, заливала всю левую сторону головы жаром.  
\- Я сам пришел, - все так же мягко ответил Джес. – Мы ведь договорились, что я приду, как только закончу с делами. Ты же не думал, что я оставлю тебя одного в такой момент?  
Его буквально разрывало от любви к Сергу, желанию защитить его, встать между и ним и всем светом, подхватить на руки и унести прочь туда, где никто не сможет больше обидеть его. И пусть унести или хотя бы увести он его пока не мог, но мог протянуть руку и коснуться ладонью его левой щеки и виска.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - выдохнул он. - Ты - самое лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Прошу тебя, идем со мной. Позволь мне забрать тебя отсюда. Все эти люди - лишь пыль под твоими ногами. Они недостойны даже твоего гнева. Идем со мной...  
Серг прижал его руку своей. Безумие в глазах стало затухать.  
\- А куда мы пойдем? - спросил он с совершенно детской доверчивостью и любопытством. - Я хочу на море... - он сделал шаг к Джесу, и тут радалось тихое «вз-з-з-з» и рядом мелькнул луч парализатора. Михаил Форжуков, поднявшийся из-за стола, держа в руках обнаженный кинжал, рухнул на пол, с грохотом опрокинув стул.  
Серга затрясло, и Джес понял, что вся его воля сейчас направлена на то, чтобы не нажать курок.  
Даридис и Крейн делали всем знаки, молчаливо умоляя не двигаться. К счастью, больше никто не пытался геройствовать. Похоже, до всех дошло, что единственная их возможность уйти отсюда живыми - это Форратьер.  
Джес снова развернулся к Сергу и улыбнулся.  
\- Если хочешь, можно и на море. Я сто лет там не был, - нежно произнес он, поглаживая его по щеке. - Только ты и я - и больше никого, да?  
Он наклонился и коснулся губами губ Серга - очень осторожно и ласково. Перехватывать руку с плазмотроном, определенно, не стоило, но надеялся, что Серг сам опустит ее.  
\- Я устал... - выдохнул Серг ему в губы. Для него теперь существовали только Джес да нестерпимая, пульсирующая головная боль. Как ни старался, он даже не мог сообразить, где находится. - Тут слишком светло, - пожаловался он, мотая головой, как больное животное.  
\- Я знаю, мой хороший, знаю.  
Джес крепко обнял Серга, поцеловал еще раз, все так же нежно, но в этот раз более настойчиво. А потом просто подхватил на руки и понес к двери, молясь всем богам, чтобы принцу не пришло в голову выстрелить над его плечом.  
Прежде он никогда не брал Серга на руки, того бы, наверное, от одной идеи удар хватил. Серг был легким, как перышко - или так ему показалось в тот момент. Он надеялся, что принцессу и ее фрейлин уже вывели со второго этажа и им никто не встретится по дороге. У оруженосцев, дожидавшихся в холле, хватило ума распластаться по стенам и не двигаться. Джес надеялся, что никто так и не двинется, пока они не поднимутся на второй этаж.  
Серг наверное бы попробовал вырваться и встать на ноги, но в тот момент, когда он попытался что-то сказать, голову опять пронзила боль и все вокруг растворилось, исчезло в черноте забытья.  
Деридис проследил за ними до лестницы, пока Крейн так и стоял, молчаливо заставляя всех замереть. Когда напарник кивнул ему, он опустил руки и скомандовал.  
\- Выходим, выходим! Вечер закончен. Просим всех разъехаться по домам.  
Во дворе гудели, опускаясь на лужайку, флаеры СБ.  
***  
\- То есть, как это, я не могу войти?  
Возмущение, растерянность, гнев и желание любой ценой убрать с дороги заслонивших двери в палату Серга Даридиса и Крейна едва не помутили разум. Он уехал всего на час, сменить одежду, после того, как врач заверил, что Серг проснется не раньше полудня, а вернувшись наткнулся на двух непреклонных охранников. У Крейна, правда, хватило совести выглядеть смущенным, но сути дела это не меняло.  
\- Вы что, спятили? - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать орать, гневно спросил Джес. - Кто вам отдал этот бредовый приказ? Император? Негри?  
\- Его Высочество, - твердо сказал Даридис. В отличии от Крейна он не испытывал никакой неловкости. Он солдат, а солдаты не рассусоливают, а выполняют приказы. - Дал совершенно четкие распоряжения относительно вас, лорд Джес.  
\- Это так, - добавил Крейн с сожалением.  
\- Его Высочество, как меня заверил лечащий врач Его Высочества, пока что вообще еще должен спать, - процедил сквозь зубы Джес. В полыхающий пожар эмоций, бушевавших в его душе, вдруг словно высыпали пригоршню ледяных кубиков страха. Серг не мог так поступить с ним, просто не мог! Это было невозможно, немыслимо! Серг, который уверял, что не может жить без него...  
\- Я не верю ни единому вашему слову!  
\- Дело ваше, лорд Джес, - отозвался Даридис. – Его Высочество пришел в себя и сразу спросил где вы. Узнал, что вышли, и приказал не пускать.  
Крейн кивнул, подтверждая слова напарника.  
Джесу понадобилось сделать над собой нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы не броситься на них, пытаясь отшвырнуть от двери. Наверное, бешенство помогло бы справиться с обоими, конечно, при условии, что у них нет приказа стрелять на поражение, но что дальше? Ворваться в палату со скандалом, накинуться с упреками и вопросами на того, кто вчера пережил микроинсульт?  
"Хорошо, что кровоизлияние произошло в глаз, в противном случае последствия могли бы быть более серьезными", - сказал врач, когда они привезли в госпиталь Серга, который все еще находился без сознания.  
Джес не отходил от него ни на шаг, пока врач клятвенно не заверил, что жизни принца ничто не угрожает. Надо ему было остаться, может быть, тогда... А может быть, и нет.  
Джес стоял, глядя на закрытую белую дверь. На смену бушующему жару пришли холод и пустота. Не сказав больше ни слова, он развернулся и направился к выходу, расправив плечи. Никто не увидит его, уползающим прочь, словно побитая собачонка, которую хозяин вышвырнул из дома. Если Серг захочет, позовет его. Тогда они и поговорят.  
Даридис, как и было приказано, зашел в палату, встретился взглядом с Сергом и кивнул: "Приходил".  
Серг вопросительно вздернул подбородок: "И что?".  
Даридис едва заметно повел головой в бок: "Ушел".  
Серг прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд: "Свободен".  
Оруженосец, щелкнув каблуками, вышел из палаты, занял свое место по левую сторону двери.  
  
Когда-то давно, после расставания с Эйрелом, Джес думал, что уже пережил самое страшное в своей жизни, но теперь понял, что ошибался. Серг не просто запретил пускать его в палату, но и отстранил от службы. Странно, что вообще не уволил, к чертовой матери. Джес подумывал сам подать в отставку, но отчего-то все тянул и тянул с этим, безжалостно давя на корню все свои порывы. Он не сделает ничего, что позволит ему потом винить себя в поспешности или импульсивности, что будет давать надежду на то, что все могло бы сложиться иначе. На какое-то время он вновь вернулся к мыслям об отъезде с Барраяра. Если между ними все кончено, что станет с ним, с его жизнью? Оставаться в Форбарр-Султане или вообще на Барраяре будет немыслимо. И даже не потому, что он рухнул с сияющей вершины, куда был вознесен любовью Серга, на самое дно забвения и бесчестья. Просто потому, что жизнь его снова станет пуста и бессмысленна.  
Его комм молчал, как мертвый. Он вдруг словно умер и перестал существовать. Никому не было для него дела. Он снова стал изгоем, но все равно проводил дни в ожидании одного единственного звонка, который мог бы вернуть его к жизни, оставляя свой пост лишь дважды в сутки, утром и вечером, чтобы доехать до госпиталя и услышать неизменное: "Вам по-прежнему запрещен доступ, капитан Форратьер". Он ничего не знал о состоянии Серга до тех пор, пока однажды охрана на входе не сообщила, что принц покинул госпиталь. Тогда Джес поехал во дворец, но и туда его не пустили. В этот вечер, впервые с того дня, как заболел Серг, он напился до состояния полной невменяемости, а на следующее утро в панике проверял комм, где с ужасом обнаружил с десяток сообщений для Серга, по счастью, так и не отправленных. Тогда Джес заблокировал исходящие сообщения и продолжил пить, день за днем заливая вином горе и одиночество.  
Однажды, выплыв из тумана похмельной тяжести, он увидел спокойное лицо Негри. Следом из серой дымки выплыл стакан с мутноватой жидкостью.  
\- Выпейте. Прочистит голову.  
\- Да пошел ты, - буркнул Джес и назвал очень точный адрес, куда именно следует Негри отправиться. А почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Что он теряет? Однако стакан продолжал маячить у него перед носом и, пожав плечами, он все же осушил его, пробормотав: - Если это яд, то, надеюсь, быстродействующий. Вы бы мне очень помогли, право слово.  
\- Не терпится оказать Карин услугу и умереть на пару с принцем?  
Джес резко сел на диване, с которого в последние дни почти не вставал. Туман опьянения рассеялся слишком быстро, в голове зазвенело, приглушенный свет, льющийся с потолка, показался вдруг слишком резким. Он заставлял себя не думать о Серге, гнал прочь воспоминания о его запахе, прикосновениях, о вкусе его губ и звуке голоса. Он не смотрел фотографии, не говорил с ним вслух, не шептал его имя в пустоту квартиры, потому что знал, стоит начать, и он уже не сможет остановиться, пока не сойдет с ума, вспоминая все то, что потерял. Но сейчас...  
\- Что? - переспросил он, даже не заметив, что повысил голос и начал орать. - Что значит, умереть? Почему умереть?! А вы, блядь, куда все смотрите?!  
Негри поднял руку, призывая Джеса замолчать. Похвальное, конечно, рвение. Очень эмоциональная реакция, но сейчас она совершенно ни к чему. Пусть побережет ее для принца.  
\- Ты понимаешь, почему он отдалился от тебя? - без особой надежды спросил Негри.  
\- Я не собираюсь делиться с вами своими умозаключениями! - резко ответил Джес. Он поднялся, пошатнулся и ухватился за спинку дивана. - Вы же не затем явились, чтобы мораль мне читать и наставлять на путь праведный? Дайте мне двадцать минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок и отвезите во дворец. Там мы сами как-нибудь разберемся.  
\- Если бы все было так просто. - Негри вздохнул, успокаиваясь, а потом вдруг холодно, но очень повелительно приказал: - Сядьте. Немедленно сядьте. - Когда Джес, вольно или невольно подчинившись, сел, продолжил. - Принц считает себя... слабым, - наконец подобрал капитан правильное слово и посмотрел на Форратьера, улавливает тот его мысль или нет. - Он не может с этим смириться. До сих пор. И его врач выносит достаточно резкие суждения о его воле к жизни.  
Джес с силой потер лицо руками. Слабым... ну, да. Но они столько раз говорили об этом, неужели всего сказанного было недостаточно? Если нет, если все дело только в этом…  
\- Я вас понял, - коротко ответил он. - Теперь мы можем ехать?  
\- Вы представляете, как начнете разговор? - Негри смотрел на него в упор. - Как заставите его говорить с собой? Он ни с кем не говорит. Сперва затребовал досье всех, кто был в комнате в тот вечер. Подозреваю, хотел устранить свидетелей. - Капитан рассказывал об этом так спокойно, словно сообщал, какой плавленный сырок ему больше всего нравится к завтраку. - Позавчера, вероятно, вспомнил условия Эзара и решил ограничиться одним убийством. Не знаю, как он собирается это сделать, но мое чутье подсказывает, что он решится со дня на день. У вас нет права на ошибку.  
Джес не стал уточнять, кого хочет убить Серг. Его? Себя? Карин? Какая, по большому счету, разница... Суть в том, что права на ошибку у него действительно нет.  
\- Придумаю что-нибудь, - сказал он. В голове забрезжила смутная пока еще идея, но делиться ей с Негри, определенно, не стоило.  
\- "Что-нибудь" это уже лучше, чем ничего, - ответил Негри не очень довольно.  
Форратьер был строптивым и дерзким сукиным сыном. И Негри вдруг пожалел, что связался с ним. У Ззара скоро появится внук, и он не слишком переживает за судьбу сына-содомита, еще и к депрессиям склонного ко всем прочим «достоинствам». Пусть Серг зарежется, в конце-концов! А Форратьер доживет свою жизнь где-нибудь в поместье подле матушки. Какого рожна главе СБ играть роль великого примирителя и спасителя? Почему он решил, что так будет правильно? Если принц убьет себя, можно свалить все… да хоть на тех же коммарцев – и тем самым ускорять начало войны. Хватит с него: Принц – слишком большая проблема. И чем скорее они от него избавятся, тем лучше.  
\- Зря я все это затеял. - Негри поднялся и пошел к выходу.  
Джес метнулся вслед за ним, схватил за плечо и отшвырнул от выхода, загородив дорогу. Впоследствии он и сам не мог понять, как сделал нечто подобное. Возможно, грозная аура главы СБ просто не имела для него значения в тот момент.  
\- Проведите меня к принцу, мать вашу! - прорычал он. - Я не ваш подчиненный и это не операция СБ так что я не обязан вам отчитываться! Но это не значит, что мне все равно, дьявол вас разрази! Может быть, я тут единственный, кому по-настоящему не все равно! Вы ведь уже списали Серга со счетов, да? Я знал, что так и будет, стоит этой суке Карин забеременеть! Хороший повод избавиться от неподходящего наследника, верно? Но вам не все равно, иначе вы не пришли бы сюда! Так что не смейте мне тут разыгрывать из себя оскорбленную гордость из-за того, что я вам сапоги не целую за ваш приход! Но могу, если вам это надо!  
\- Форратьер, уймитесь пока я вам голову вашу не оторвал и не затолкал вам же в зад, - холодно осадил его Негри. Однако в его потухших было глазах заплясали искры.  
\- Поехали, - твердо повторил Джес. Он бросил на себя короткий взгляд в зеркало. Несвежая рубашка, щетина на лице с запавшими щеками и темными кругами вокруг глаз, всклокоченные волосы... красавец, что и говорить. Но, какая, к черту, разница? - Вот прямо так, да.  
\- Прямо так? - с сомнением переспросил Негри, но потом подумал, что, пожалуй, Форратьер прав. Выглядя жалким, подавленным и исхудавшим у него будет больше шансов убедить Серга в своих страданиях. Кто знает, может и получится что-то. Может, принца и правда рано списывать со счетов? В конце концов, они еще не уверены, мальчик родится у Карин или девочка.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул он. – Едем.  
\- Принц не выходит из комнаты несколько дней и больше не пускает к себе врача, - сказал Негри, когда флаер поднялся в воздух. - Тот позволил себе сказать, что его высочеству нужно бы прописать жизнерадостности и… был выставлен за порог. Принц не ест, не моется и не спит, но это, смотрю, у вас общее. Молитесь, чтобы принцу понравилось, как от вас воняет.  
\- Это уж не ваша забота.  
\- Верно, не моя. Может, он прирежет тебя, и все закончится.  
\- Вот уж радости вам всем будет, - буркнул Джес и больше они не разговаривали до самого дворца.  
\- Пропустите его, - приказал Негри Даридису и Крейну, которые и в этот день, как назло, занимали места часовых.  
\- Не положено, - покачал головой Даридис.  
Негри покивал с понимающим видом.  
\- Ясно. Сейчас вы оба увидите вот там, - он указал в сторону другого конца коридора, - подозрительную тень, и ринетесь проверить что это. А если нет, даже принц не сможет вас защитить от всей плеяды ваших преступлений. - Марш! - скомандовал он.  
Оруженосцы с сомнением переглянулись, а в следующий момент дружно затопали прочь по коридору, выхватив парализаторы, и скрылись за углом. Оглянувшись, Джес понял, что остался один. Негри как сквозь землю провалился, словно его тут и не было. На полу у двери белела электронная карточка-ключ. Подобрав ее, Джес открыл замок и вошел.  
Серг лежал на кровати в полу-дреме. Или это был не сон, а транс? Он не очень понимал в последнее время, какой день, и день ли вообще? Сколько прошло времени с момента его последнего пробуждения, и было ли оно? Во рту стоял горький привкус, слабое и непослушное тело отказывалось служить ему. Сумеет ли он найти в себе силы для последнего рывка?  
Хватит тянуть. Все закончится сегодня. Если его сознание было охвачено безумием, а тело - недугом, хватит зря расходовать кислород. Джес никогда не вернется. Он, Серг, не имеет права на него. Больше нет. Его мир рассыпался, погребя под обломками мечты и надежды.  
В покоях Серга было темно, тихо и... нехорошо. И дело было не в спертом воздухе, напротив, по комнатам гулял сквозняк, из сада пахло свежестью и ночными фиалками, но воздух, казался сгущенным, вязким, как будто... Как будто он снова угодил во мрак собственных страданий, в которых завяз, словно муха в липкой паутине.  
Тихо ступая, Джес шел через анфиладу знакомых комнат: кабинет, столовая, гостиная, спальня. Именно там он и нашел Серга. Тот лежал на кровати, вытянувшись на спине. И даже в полумраке спальни было заметно, как он исхудал и побледнел с тех пор, что они не виделись.  
Джес постоял какое-то время, глядя на него, борясь с желанием броситься к нему, целовать сомкнутые веки и губы, просить прощения за все прошлые и будущие прегрешения, умолять... Нет. Он медленно присел на край кровати и все же не выдержал, наклонился и коснулся губами губ Серга.  
Принц вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Прежний Серг бы тут же вскочил на ноги, занял оборонительную позицию, или атаковал бы, не разобравшись в ситуации... Но то прежний.  
\- Джес? Я принял решение. Я сделаю все, что нужно, - заверил он его и опять закрыл глаза.  
Джес взял его за руку и вложил в нее рукоять кинжала, который прихватил в кабинете. Сжал вокруг нее пальцы Серга.  
\- Прежде, чем выполнишь задуманное, убей меня, - попросил он хриплым шепотом. - Потому что я так не могу больше. Мне без тебя жить незачем.  
В этот момент он не лукавил и не кривил душой. У него было время обдумать все. Наверное, он смог бы подняться вновь - не здесь, не на Барраяре, а где-то еще. Но что это была бы за жизнь? Какой человек мог бы заменить Серга? Да, у него были недостатки - и какие! - с ним бывало нелегко, но Джес уже не мог представить рядом кого-то другого. Не мог, да и не хотел. Может быть, его чувства уже никто не назвал бы пылкой юношеской влюбленностью, ведь он не терял головы, просчитывал варианты и последствия, но суть его отношения к Сергу от этого не менялась. Эти недели без него превратились в кошмар. Джесу не хватало Серга - физически, морально - да как угодно! Серг был средоточием его мира, его любовью, его самцом, черт возьми! И Джес не хотел жить без всего этого.  
\- Убить тебя? - Серг опять открыл глаза и удивленно смотрел на Джеса. Да, похоже, это и правда он, не видение. Впалые щеки покрывает щетина, губы, всегда такие ухоженные и мягкие, потрескались и шелушатся... Только глаза оставались прежними, разве что казались еще больше на похудевшем лице. Они светились отчаянной решимостью.  
\- Убить тебя? Но я не могу... Это я подвел тебя и не достоин больше жить. - Серг хотел было коснуться Джеса, но побоялся. Вдруг тот все же видение, которое исчезнет от прикосновения, словно дымка. Или, что еще ужаснее, отшатнется от него, засмеявшись.  
\- Но ты не подводил меня, - возразил Джес. Наклонившись над Сергом, он поднял его безвольную руку, обвил пальцами его пальцы, сжимая рукоять кинжала, и прижал острие к своему горлу. - Это меня не было рядом с тобой, я оставил тебя одного против них всех, я не знал, что затеяла Карин, что она беременна... Все, что случилось, моя вина. Прости меня и убей, потому что один, без тебя, я уже не смогу.  
\- Это я должен защищать тебя. - Серг прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, набираясь храбрости, чтобы произнести вслух, что так точило его эти дни. - А тебе пришлось нести меня на руках. Это ужасно стыдно... Так не должно быть. Я все испортил.  
Он не убрал руки, но и не позволял Джесу прижать острие так, чтобы поранить кожу. Это было похоже на сон, и, вероятно, было сном... Да и кто бы его пустил к нему? Он ведь дал четкие указания... И если бы Джес хотел, пришел бы раньше...  
\- Я обещал тебе столько всего... а на деле я больной мутант. Жалкий. Слабый.  
\- Любовь моя, но ты потерял сознание. Конечно, я унес тебя, - с великолепно разыгранным удивлением – ни один детектор лжи не заметил бы подвоха, - возразил Джес. - Или я должен был оставить тебя лежать на полу, в окружении людей, которые покушались на твою жизнь? А это совершенно явно было покушение - продуманное и жестокое. Ты мог умереть от кровоизлияния, счастье, что вся кровь ушла в глаз, - повторил он слова врача. На самом деле, Серг вряд ли бы умер, но последствия действительно могли быть куда более тяжелыми.  
\- И что это за разговоры про мутанта, да еще больного? Ты куда здоровее многих, руки ноги у тебя на месте, на руках и ногах по пять пальцев, да и никаких других мутаций нет – уж я-то знаю! Стоит ли слушать сумасшедшую и принимать ее бред близко к сердцу? Я убить готов Карин за то, что она вытащила эту ведьму из ее башни!  
\- Да, лучше бы оставил! Раз я такой... лучше бы оставил! - Сергу хотелось сдаться. Хотелось обнять Джеса и поверить, что тот все еще любит его, не разочаровался в нем, не хочет оставить из-за слабости и болезни, не мечтает покинуть навсегда и никогда больше не встречаться. На языке вертелось: "Ты правда все еще любишь меня?", но Серг не посмел задать этот наивный вопрос. Слишком сладко было верить, что да, слишком было страшно услышать, что нет.  
\- Ну и кем бы я был после этого? Что я по-твоему, скотина какая-то бесчувственная? Да я бы в жизни себе такого не простил, если бы так обошелся с тем, кто мне дороже всех на свете, кого я люблю больше всех на свете! - возмутился Джес и подтащил ближе к себе руку Серга так, чтобы кончик кинжала вонзился в кожу.  
\- Но теперь... теперь ты видишь, что меня нельзя любить? - Серг все-таки перехватил его руку, отвел от шеи, чуть вывернул запястье, заставляя ослабить хватку. Касаться Джеса было так приятно, что он едва не разрыдался от счастья, что смог коснуться его еще хоть раз. Ничего ведь не будет страшного, если он просто поцелует его руку? Уж это то он может себе позволить, прежде чем они расстанутся?  
Серг коснулся губами ладони Джеса, не удержался и лизнул ее прежде, чем отпустить. Стало только тяжелее...  
\- Нет, ничего такого я не вижу...  
От прикосновения губ и языка Серга по телу Джеса прокатилась жаркая волна возбуждения. Они так давно не были вместе... И он не думал, что окажутся снова...  
\- Я не могу так! - пожаловался Джес. - Слишком трудно сдерживаться, когда ты рядом...  
И снова припал поцелуем, к его сухим губам.  
Серг издал какой-то странный, клокочущий звук, а потом отбросил нож, схватил Джеса за плечи и подмял под себя.  
\- Ты что... все еще хочешь быть со мной? Хочешь? - спрашивал Серг, между жадными поцелуями. Он словно возвращался к жизни, с каждым вздохом, с каждым касанием. - Хочешь быть моим?  
\- А ты сам не видишь? Не чувствуешь? - Джес трясущимися руками сдирал с него рубашку. - Конечно, хочу - и никогда не переставал хотеть! Между прочим, это ты прогнал меня и запретил пускать...  
\- Я хотел облегчить тебе жизнь. - Серг так же торопливо раздевал Джеса, не останавливаясь, целовал его. То долго и жадно, то грубо прикусывая нижнюю губу. - Я был слаб. Думал, ты разлюбишь меня. Это все моя голова... Если бы я не потерял сознание! - Пришла очередь брюк и Серг с восторгом увидел, что член любовника уже в полной боевой готовности. Он хотел его, он все еще хотел принадлежать ему!  
\- Да уж, облегчил, так облегчил! - Джес втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда пальцы Серга коснулись его напряженного члена. - Я чуть с ума не сошел, думая, что ты не любишь меня больше, что я не нужен тебе...  
Джес схватил одну из подушек и подсунул под бедра и, когда Серг стянул с него брюки, обхватил его ногами, притягивая к себе.  
\- Бери, пока я кончил, просто глядя на тебя...  
Серг сплюнул на ладонь, смазал член, потом еще раз и опустил руку между ягодиц Джеса. И вновь, как в первый раз они трахались без смазки...  
После недель тяжелейшей разлуки, отчаяния, боли и невероятной тоски - снова держать Форратьера в объятиях казалось великим волшебством. Серг был уверен, что его счастье закончилось, что он никогда больше не сможет чувствовать, жить, дышать - и вот, все вернулось. И он был так счастлив, что, казалось, не справится с этим. Сердце то неслось галопом, то пропускало удар, то вовсе замирало. Иногда к горлу подступал комок и Серг боялся, что вот-вот заплачет, такими сильными были эмоции. Но с этим, слава предкам, он все же справился.  
\- Ты опять похудел, - вздохнул Серг, когда они отдышались немного. - Почему не следил за собой?  
\- Я, по счастью, не из тех людей, которые заедают стресс, - очень серьезно, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться, ответил Джес. Кажется, все было позади. Пожалуй... может быть, ему действительно стоит явиться завтра к Негри и поцеловать его сапоги? - И это, между прочим, хорошо, потому что, в противном случае, ты бы видел тут сейчас нечто студенистое и шарообразное.  
\- Ты никогда не будешь студенистым и шарообразным, - покачал головой Серг, ущипнув его за зад, - Может, ты был бы как сладкая ватрушка... Румяная и сдобная... - Он стал целовать его шею и уже через секунду, член снова стоял, готовый к бою. - Сейчас... я трахну тебя еще разок, и закажем ужин. Ты же любишь покушать? - принц сегодня был необычно ласков, но, вероятно, сейчас им обоим нужно было именно это.  
\- Да, любовь моя, но при условии, что ты разделишь со мной трапезу, - поднимая бедра ему навстречу, ответил Джес. - Потому что тебе тоже нужно восстановить силы... - тут он ахнул, потому что Серг вошел в него одним сильным и резким движением. - А может быть и нет... ку да уж еще сильнее... - сгибая ноги в коленях, прошептал он, целуя плечо Серга.  
\- Может, я и поем, если ты меня уговоришь... - Серг шумно выдохнул и начал двигаться, тело не желало медлить и потому движения были быстрыми, прерывистыми, жадными. В этот раз они продержались дольше, но едва ли минут пять в общей сложности. После оргазма Серг целовал Джеса, они нещадно кололи друг друга отросшей щетиной, и говорил ему, какой он красивый. Влажная, горячая кожа под его ладонями источала запах секса, в комнате стало душно, а разгоряченные тела пылали и в это мгновение Серг понял самое важное. - Знаешь, что такое настоящая любовь? - Спросил он, и не дожидаясь ответа продолжил: - Это сила, перед которой все правила, знания и принципы оказываются пустяком... Она заменяет тебе все, и только это становится правильным.  
\- Так и есть. Ты очень мудр, любимый.  
Порой Джес по-настоящему удивлялся тому, сколь правильные и глубокие мысли рождаются в голове Серга и отчасти даже завидовал этому. В то время, когда он любил Эйрела, он тоже был таким - безумно романтичным, бесконечно преданным, готовым на любые жертвы. Но кем он никогда не был, так это поэтом, способным воспевать свои чувства, обличать их в красивые слова и пышные фразы. Джес хлопнул себя по лбу. Воспевать свои чувства!  
\- Какой же я болван! - воскликнул он. - Надо было петь тебе серенады! И как я раньше не сообразил? Должно быть, это уже старческое слабоумие. Правда, боюсь, тогда меня бы точно пристрелили твои охранники, потому что певец из меня неважный, но зато голос громкий! Ты бы точно услышал меня! Как и половина Форбар-Султанны. Учти это на будущее, если вдруг снова решишь избавиться от меня.  
\- Все знают, что тебя нельзя трогать и пальцем, - надменно ответил Серг, - так что, Форбар-Султане пришлось бы слушать и восхвалять твое пение.  
***  
Серг проснулся рано утром и тут же напрягся, открывая глаза, сжимая руки и пытаясь осознать себя. Все было в порядке. Ему не показалось и не приснилось. Джес лежал рядом с ним, уютно устроив голову на его плече, заключенный в кольцо его рук. Серг легко коснулся поцелуем его волос, дотронулся до свежевыбритой щеки. Вчера, после ужина, Джес настоял на том, чтобы они вместе приняли ванну. Пока слуги меняли постель, они побрили друг друга старым методом - опасной бритвой. Это развлечение придумал Серг, когда наткнулся на описание в одной из книг.  
Потом, чистые, они легли на хрустящие простыни и опять занялись сексом. Он связал Джесу руки за спиной и держал за волосы, заставляя выгибаться, пока брал его сзади, резко, глубоко, полностью выходя и вновь врываясь в его тело.  
С улицы доносился запах гиацинтов, кажется их начали высаживать еще вчера, но Серг только сегодня почувствовал их тонкий аромат.  
\- С добрым утром, - тихо сказал Серг, касаясь пальцем укуса на плече Джеса. Усталые, они уснули и забыли обработать последствия их страсти.  
\- С добрым, - сонно пробормотал Джес и, не открывая глаз, потерся щекой о плечо Серга. - Это была невероятная ночь, любимый...  
Вчерашняя ночь казалась сном - дивным и совершенно неправдоподобным сном, в который он ни за что не поверил бы, если бы не сладкая боль во всем теле. Ныла, казалось, каждая мышца, каждый кусочек плоти - и снаружи, и внутри.  
  
Джес сильнее обнял Серга. Ему не хотелось отпускать его - никогда в жизни. Может быть, Серг и не хотел, чтобы он защищал его, но он мог быть просто рядом... Не так уж это и мало.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя не запланировано на сегодня никаких неотложных государственных дел?..  
"Какие дела?! Я сегодня умирать собирался!" - подумал Серг, но вслух, конечно, этого не сказал. Лишний раз напоминать о происшествии он не хотел. Было и... прошло. Хватит себя казнить. Ради Джеса они должны пройти через это и двигаться дальше. Так он решил.  
\- С тобой каждая ночь, невероятная, - ответил Серг, коснувшись кончиками пальцев его губ. Утренняя эрекция переходила в просто эрекцию. - У меня запланировано заказать тебе на завтрак сдобных булочек. И пока нам готовят какао и сервируют стол, у меня запланирован неотложный секс с самым красивым мужчиной во вселенной.  
\- Ты мне безбожно льстишь, любовь моя, но, прошу, не останавливайся...  
Джес ловко опрокинул Серга на спину и принялся покрывать поцелуями его плечи и грудь, прихватил зубами сосок и коснулся его языком, проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз по подтянутому животу к напряженному члену.  
\- Я говорю только правду. Ты самый красивый, самый желанный... - но тут губы Джеса сомкнулись на его члене и стало не до разговоров.  
Из постели к запланированному какао они смогли вылезти только через час.  
Уже за столом, когда Джес с аппетитом уплетал третью булочку, а Серг без особого удовольствия ковырял свою, на комм ение от доктора Панайотиса и принц поморщился. Идти на осмотр ему совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Ты отлыниваешь от еды, любовь моя, - ласково упрекнул Джес. - Эти булочки очень вкусные, тесто нежное, теплое... они просто не могут не нравится! А ты морщишься, как будто ешь плитку армейского рациона!  
\- Это Панайотис. Изводит меня своими осмотрами! Я здоров уже! - ответил Серг недовольно. - Доктора невыносимые люди!  
\- Невыносимые, но полезные, - поучительно заметил Джес, намазывая маслом и джемом следующую булочку. - Твое здоровье - важнейшая его забота. Конечно, он хочет быть уверенным, что с тобой действительно все хорошо. Сходи, а я обещаю съесть еще пару булочек, пока буду ждать тебя.  
\- Хочешь от меня отделаться? - Серг сузил глаза и так сразу было не понятно, шутит он, или говорит серьезно. - Едва ночь прошла, а уже хочешь меня спихнуть на Панайотиса?  
\- Ты за кого меня вообще принимаешь? – безмятежно спросил Джес. - Я? Тебя? На Панайотиса? До мне бы такая мысль даже в голову никогда не пришла!  
Доктор Панайотис был невысоким, округлым, лысым, добродушным, да к тому же отцом и дедушкой довольно внушительного семейства. Представив с ним Серга, он едва сдержал смех и примирительно заметил:  
\- Я просто забочусь о твоем здоровье. Могу пойти с тобой, хочешь?  
\- Нет, я сам! - Не хватало, чтобы Джес его еще и к доктору водил. - Я восстановлю тебя в должности. Так что если хочешь, пока меня нет, можешь разобрать накопившиеся дела. Их там... ад кромешный, если откровенно. - Принц поднялся из за стола и, приобняв Джеса со спины, поцеловал в щеку. Его рука сколзнула по груди вниз, к колечку в соске. - А когда я вернусь, больше никаких дел, кроме постельных. - прошептал он, потянув за колечко. - Я еще столько всего хочу с тобой сделать....  
\- Тогда возвращайся поскорее, - Джес притянул его к себе для ответного поцелуя.  
Однако, когда Серг ушел, Джес вспомнил, в каком виде прибыл вчера во дворец и понял, что заняться делами будет затруднительно. По крайней мере, пока ему не доставят из дома одежду. По счастью, в шкафу Серга по-прежнему висело несколько его халатов. Нетронутой осталась и полка с нижним бельем, которое они заказывали специально для спальни. Выходит, не так уж был зол на него Серг, раз не стал выбрасывать его вещи.  
Выбрав один из халатов, Джес уселся за комм Серга с чашкой кофе и принялся лениво просматривать почту. По правде говоря, куда больше ему хотелось завалиться в постель, но следовало убедиться, что они не пропустят чего-то действительно неотложного.  
На экране всплыло сообщение о новом письме в почтовом ящике от капитана Негри. И, хотя пришло оно на комм Серга, но адресовано было Джесу.  
"Через пять минут в зеленой гостиной".  
Джес поморщился. Ни малейшего желания покидать удобное кресло Серга у него не было, однако не стоило забывать, что Негри оказал им обоим неоценимую услугу. Оглядев себя, он пожал плечами, долил в чашку кофе, и, подхватив ее, вышел из покоев.  
\- Крейн, возьми мои ключи и привези мне нормальную одежду, - не глядя на оруженосца, приказал Джес. Он все еще был сердит на эту парочку, но не ехать же было самому.  
Пройдя по коридору, он свернул за угол и вошел в гостиную. Негри уже был там. Седовласый, подтянутый, с прямой спиной. Казалось, годы не властны над его духом, подпитывающим тело, не позволяющим старости поработить его.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - любезно поздоровался Джес. - Неужто вы уже соскучились по мне?  
\- Решил узнать как все прошло, не пересматривая записи с камер, - ответил Негри.  
\- Хм-м-м... - протянул Джес, сделав глоток кофе. Мысль о том, что в его отсутствие спальню Серга вновь наводнили жучками, прежде не приходила ему в голову. - Как... пикантно. Уверен, вашим людям будет чрезвычайно интересно просматривать эти записи. Или вы не доверяете столь важное дело никому, капитан? - поинтересовался он, с тягучей усмешкой, не сводя глаз с Негри. - А я думал, только мне нравится наблюдать за другими.  
\- Не доверяю. И сам не горю желанием смотреть. - Негри вернул ему улыбку. От его профессионального взгляда ищейки не укрылись тягучие, томные движения, потемневшие запястья, несколько укусов на шее, самодовольная улыбочка на губах и взгляд довольной, разнеженной кошки. Ох уж эти порочные форратьеровские глаза – бархатисто-карие, опущенные густыми ресницами, прекрасные и будоражащие на лицах женщин и непристойно-вызывающие на лицах мужчин...  
\- Потому и спрашиваю, как все прошло? Как состояние принца? - Негри вдруг стал серьёзным. - Я, вероятно, единственный кто не ненавидит вас, Форратьер, и считает ваше присутствие подле принца обоснованным, так что не надо меня злить. Не советую. - И вот он опять уже улыбается с хитринкой в глазах.  
\- Да я и не начинал вас злить, уверяю вас. И, кстати, я не забыл, что обещал расцеловать ваши сапоги. Хотите, нет? Смотрите, второй раз предлагать не буду!  
Джес и сам не знал, зачем дразнит Негри. Наверное, просто потому, что мог это себе позволить. Сделав еще глоток кофе, Джес, согнав с губ усмешку, сказал:  
\- Серг в порядке. И ему станет еще лучше, если его какое-то время не будут донимать. Он действительно сорвался тогда, в поместье. Вам всем, наверное, кажется, что это был приступ безумия, но, поймите, его спровоцировала вся эта ситуация. Понимаю, что такие срывы неприемлемы, но мы сможем с этим справиться, я придумаю, как, просто дайте время! И держите Карин подальше. Так будет лучше и для него, и для нее. Принцесса сама, похоже, не слишком адекватна. Впрочем, я слышал, женщины дуреют во время беременности. И еще, я думаю, принцу не помешал бы полноценный отдых. Он говорил, что хочет на море. Попробуйте убедить императора, что это необходимо.  
Негри слушал, кивая в нужных местах. Образ Форратьера, который опускается на колени, склоняет голову и целует его сапоги никак не желал покидать голову. Вот ведь зараза, стоит дать секундную слабину, и все, разум в капкане! Из Форратьера вышел бы отличный тайный агент. За эти недели капитал чуть ли не до дыр засмотрел зернистую запись камеры из обеденного зала «Флер Руж», на которой Форратьер встает на линии огня, подходит к Сергу, не обращая внимания на нацеленный на него плазматрон. Им, конечно, двигал страх потерять принца, но ситуацию с этим злосчастным инцидентом он «разрулил» на отлично, действовал спокойно, хладнокровно, предотвратил катастрофу. Прибывшим на место СБ-шникам осталось только развезти по домам перепуганных гостей. Любому другому офицеру, оказавшемуся на его месте, полагалось бы повышение по службе или, как минимум, благодарность от начальства, занесенная в личное дело! Но Форратьеру по воле императора никакие благодарности не полагались. Но как он проглядел такой талант? Хотя использовать графского сына в качества одного из «грязных ангелов» СБ было бы затруднительно в любом случае…  
Усилием воли Негри заставил себя отвлечься от этих мыслей и вернуться к разговору:  
\- Я попробую. Если доктор Панайотис впишет это в свои рекомендации, у императора не будет причин, не согласиться со специалистом. Но при одном условии. После того, что произошло, слухи о вашей связи разгорелись с новой силой. Сделайте все, что бы в этих слухах ваша позиция всегда была ниже, чем позиция принца, капитан. Ясно излагаю?  
\- Даже и не представляю, как этого можно добиться, откровенно говоря. Но что-нибудь придумаем…  
\- Только не переходите черту. Слухи должны остаться слухами, - подчеркнул Негри.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, никакого секса напоказ в дворцовом саду, - отмахнулся Джес.  
Негри кивнул и хотел было сказать что-то еще, когда в гостиную вошел Серг. Настороженный взгляд прищуренных глаз, напряжённая походка и резкие движения явно говорили о том, что незваный гость ему не по душе. Принц так и не простил СБ арест любовника, но сейчас к неприязни примешивалось что-то другое. Неужто ревность? Приятно, когда тебя не списывают со счетов. Как-то даже бодрит, решил Негри, коротко поклонившись принцу.  
\- Доброе утро, - бросил Серг.  
Он подошел к столу и Негри прочитал по его жестам и взглядам, что сперва принц хотел встать за Форратьером и, возможно, положить ему на плечи руки. Показать старику "Мое, не смей трогать", но сумел себя сдержать, оставаясь в рамках приличий. Что ж, похвально.  
\- Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество. Мне уже пора. Я обсудил с вашим секретарем все, что было необходимо.  
\- Всего наилучшего! – Серг проводил капитана тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Наш "друг" Негри зашел деликатно намекнуть, что в твоих покоях нужна дезинсекция. Очень мило с его стороны, - негромко произнес Джес, вложив пальцы в ладонь Серга.  
Негри, прежде чем покинуть комнату, увидел и этот жест и то, как сжал его пальцы Серг. Эти двое каким-то образом сдерживали друг друга, нарушая все правила и запреты. Если бы император сегодня спросил своего пса, что принц нашел в Форратьере, он был ответил, что Серг Форбарра и Джес Форратьер - это две части одного существа, как было описано в древне-греческой, земной легенде. Вот только, оказавшись за тысячу световых лет от Земли, пережив изоляцию и облучение, существо это мутировало. Прекрасное, гармоничное создание превратилось в опасного, безумного урода. Но монстр этот был цельным, замкнутым на себе и, что удивительно, счастливым.  
По спине от этой мысли пробежали мурашки. Правильно ли он поступил вчера? Может, стоило дать принцу покончить собой? Позволить Форратьеру медлено угаснуть от чувства вины, тоски и одиночества? Убить чудовище ради лучшего будущего... А что если он совершил жестокую ошибку? Не подчиняется ли он слабости, чувству сродства, в котором не признался бы никогда и никому? Не из-за него ли он раз за разом дает этим двоим «второй» шанс?  
Покачав головой, Негри направился к покоям императора, предчувствуя очередной неприятный разговор.  
  
\- Вызывали, ваше Величество? – войдя в кабинет императора, спросил Негри.  
Он сразу почувствовал настроение Эзара - тот был в меланхолии и растерянности - самый неприятный для него коктейль. Эзар, в отличии от Серга, умел отлично себя контролировать, но Негри читал его, словно открытую книгу. Слишком дано они были знакомы, слишком хорошо друг друга знали.  
\- Вызывал.  
Эзар сложил руки на столе, угрюмо глядя из-под бровей, как Негри садится напротив него - как всегда на самый край кресла.  
\- Ты зачем опять притащил во дворец эту жопу с глазами? - тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, поинтересовался он. - Какого дьявола мое утро начинается с врывающейся ко мне рыдающий Карин, которой я снова не знаю, что сказать, потому что меня мой личный начальник СБ опять не соизволил ни о чем предупредить?  
"Жопа с глазами", не без удовольствия повторил про себя Негри. Надо же, Его Величество невольно отметило две самые привлекательные черты Форратьера...  
\- Ваш личный начальник и Карин не предупреждал, ваше Императорское Величество, - парировал он. - Принцесса в прошлой жизни была ищейкой, сдается мне.  
К Карин у Негри теперь было очень специфическое отношение. И из-за истории с Фортейном, и за разнос, который ему устроил Эзар после той достопамятной вечеринки с Елизаветой. От разжалования в мичманы спасли только прежние заслуги. А самое неприятное, что и возразить было нечего, хотя никто не ставил задачу охранять императрицу, как зеницу ока. Так, приглядывали охранники все эти годы, да вот, похоже, обленились на «непыльной» работе. И он тоже отличился, раз девчонка обвела его людей вокруг пальца! Хорошо хоть родню Карин не надо было убеждать в том, что не следует болтать о случившемся. И все же слухи о злополучном инциденте вовсю гуляли по столице, и остановить их не было никакой возможности.  
\- А что до... "жопы с глазами"... она очень благотворно действует на крон-принца, - продолжал Негри. - Сегодня Его Высочество побывал у доктора Панайотиса. По доброй воле пришел. Сам.  
\- По доброй воле! Знаю я эту добрую волю. Форратьер вертит им, как хочет! - раздраженно фыркнул Эзар.  
Он хотел было добавить, чтобы Негри убрал Форратьера из дворца к чертовой матери, но... Черт бы побрал этого Форратьера! Ему бы камень на шею, в мешок - и в реку, как делали в прежние времена. Так ведь нет! Каким-то неведомым образом это ничтожество ухитрилось стать соломинкой, за которую хватается утопающий! Чувствовать себя утопающим Эзару не нравилось. Но еще меньше нравилось решение, которое нужно было принять. Рассудок твердил, что Сергу не поможет никакой врач. Начинать следовало раньше, когда он еще был мальчишкой. И ему ведь говорили об этом, но он не послушал, решил, что все исправит жесткое воспитание и военная дисциплина. Не исправило. И медицина не исправит точно также. И все же...  
\- Если он "по доброй воле" будет лечить свои припадки, то может оставить свою блядь, - буркнул Эзар и потребовал: - И надо пресечь волну этих отвратительных слухов о них, позорящих императорский дом. Займись этим немедленно, иначе...  
Эзар сделал выразительный жест, проведя ребром ладони по горлу. К кому он относился - к Форратьеру, самому Негри или Сергу было сложно. Может быть, и ко всем троим.  
-Мы уже работаем над этим, - ответил Негри.  
Что ж, он обо всем позаботиться и все решит. Все будет так, как хочет Эзар, и он, его верный пес, обеспечит это. Да реши он убить собственного сына, Негри бы принял и это его решение...  
\- Правда, не думаю, что мы сможем полностью прекратить их. Разве что поменять диспозицию. Тут слухи действительно врут, - зачем-то добавил Негри.  
\- Да уж, будь добр, - ядовито отозвался Эзар, не глядя на него. Негри совершенно явно был расположен к этим противоестественным отношениям.  
"Это предательство", - мрачно думал Эзар, постукивая пальцами по полированной поверхности стола, зная, что упрекни он Негри вслух, тот напомнит, как когда-то, сразу после рождения Серга поклялся защищать его - всегда и ото всех. Впрочем, Эзар не любил вспоминать о том дне. И не хотел, чтобы вспоминал Негри, а потому сказал лишь:  
\- Не забывай, кому служишь на самом деле. Пока я жив и сижу на троне, твоя преданность принадлежит мне и никому другому.  
\- Вам и никому другому принадлежит куда больше, чем моя преданность, -негромко ответил Негри, и тут же пожалел, что не смог сдержаться. - Я направлю наводки в желтые газетенки и пущу пару контр-слухов. Это должно помочь. Форратьер так же в курсе, что ему нужно сделать. Поверьте, все очень скоро перевернется в нужную.... позицию.  
\- Только не переусердствуйте, - повторил Эзар то, что говорил незадолго до этого Форратьеру сам Негри и махнул рукой: "Свободен!"  
Он был зол на Негри, но и сам не мог понять, за что. За то, что тот помешал случиться неизбежному, или за то, что дал ему призрачную надежду. Он чувствовал себя умирающим, вынужденным бороться за каждый вздох, не имеющего сил и воли для того, чтобы прекратить бесполезную борьбу. Серг был болезнью, разъедающей его собственную жизнь, раковой опухолью, которую он мог, но не хотел уничтожить.  
"Это его последний шанс. Наш последний шанс, - думал он, слушая, как затихают за дверью шаги Негри. – Еще одна ошибка – и все…»  
***  
После эйфории примирения, состояние Серга через какое-то время вновь начало ухудшаться. Принц не находил себе места, метался, словно запертый в тесной клетке зоопарка зверь, стал нервным, дерганным, срывался по пустякам, а потом просил прощения, неуклюже подбирая слова. И даже любовью они стали заниматься реже.  
Сперва Джес не мог понять, что происходит, в чем причина нового «спада», но вскоре догадался, увидев слепое бешенство в глазах принца, обращенных на Форпарадиса - старого хрена, ненавидящего "чертовых извращенцев". Серг хотел убивать - и не мог, скованный запретом отца. Было очевидно, что раз за разом налетая на эту стену, он или сойдет с ума, или сорвется. Увы, здесь не могла помочь ни любовь, ни нежность.  
Джес думал несколько дней. Состояние Серга было болезнью, потребностью, которую невозможно искоренить без вмешательства психокорректоров. Но о психокоррекции для принца Эзар и слышать не хотел. Что ж... значит, проблему нужно было решать другим путем. И, выбрав подходящий свободный вечер, Джес начал действовать.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - сказал он, выложив на кровать гражданский костюм - темный, неприметный. Такой мог бы носить не слишком зажиточный простолюдин-горожанин. - Возьми оружие. Мы идем гулять.  
Серг посмотрел на него настороженно, но не зло. За день он так вымотался, стараясь держать себя в руках, что едва ли был способен на осмысленный разговор.  
\- Куда? - спросил Серг, нервно дернув головой. Это движение с каждым днем становилось все болезненней, как прогрессирующее навязчивое состояние.  
\- В Караван-Сарай. Одни. Никаких оруженосцев, никакого наружного сопровождения. Сможешь вывести нас из дворца так, чтобы никто не увязался?  
Джес заранее переоделся в такой же неброский костюм, надел под пиджак кобуру с парализатором и наплечные ножны для пружинного стилета. Взял на всякий случай плазменный пистолет. Им бы лучше было обойтись без стрельбы, но, кто знает, может быть и не получится.  
\- Мы идем с оружием... И идем без сопровождения... - задумчиво сказал Серг, а потом резко выпалил: - Да! Мы идем!  
Он поднялся и его глаза загорелись блеском азарта. На секунду прижал Джеса к себе, поцеловав и прикусив губу, а потом отпустил и сам начал переодеваться.  
\- Я знаю, как выйти так, что не увяжется ни единая душа. Никто даже не узнает, что мы уходили.  
Джес сдержано улыбнулся. Говорить о том, что затея удалась, было пока рано, но идея Сергу, как минимум, пришлась по вкусу. Он словно лампа вдруг осветился изнутри, став почти прежним.  
Покинув покои, они прошли по служебным коридорам и лестницам, скрытым от посторонних глаз, спустились в подвал. Джес никогда не бывал здесь прежде, но Серг шел очень уверенно. Похоже, не раз пользовался этой дорогой во время прежних вылазок.  
Серг едва не подпрыгивал от радости и предвкушения. Да, возможно он не доберется до тех, кто вредил Джесу, но... Наверняка это быдло в Караван-Сарае тоже разносит слухи и сплетни. О да, наверняка разносит, да еще и преукрашивают!  
От одной мысли, какой грязью они могли бы полить Джеса, у Серга сжались кулаки, а брови сдвинулись к переносице. Пришло время им всем ответить за свои слова!  
Он представил кровь, представил, как бьет по лицу этих отвратительных, грязных выродков и едва сдержался, чтобы не побежать вперед сломя голову.  
Поплутав около получаса по подземным коммуникациям, открыв и закрыв около десятка дверей, они вышли в город из подъезда самого обычного жилого дома возле реки. Дворец высился в нескольких кварталах от них мрачной громадой. Зубчатые башенки и развевающиеся флаги четко выделялись на фоне темнеющего неба.  
Арендовав в прокате дешевый неприметный флаер, они без труда добрались до Караван-Сарая.  
\- Дальше пойдем пешком, - сказал Джес, посадив машину на стоянке. Он много лет не бывал в этих местах, но здесь мало что изменилось. Потрепанные дома, грязные улицы, затхлый запах, люди в обносках.  
Чем дальше они шли, тем хуже становилось. Улица публичных домов, освещенная несколькими фонарями, осталась позади. Они углубились в лабиринт переулков, где под ногами шныряли крысы, скрипели от ветра криво висящие древние ставни на окнах, воняло экскрементами. Люди прятались, но они были здесь - затаились в щелях, словно тараканы, наблюдая за двумя заблудившимися горожанами, выжидая подходящий момент для нападения.  
Серг сжимал рукоять ножа - безликого, но добротного. С таким не явишься на прием, и не похвастаешься перед горячими, охочими до драк друзьями, но лучше него для дела не найдешь. Деревянная, удобная рукоятка, отточенное стальное лезвие, удобная гарда - функция превыше привлекательности.  
\- Туда? - Серг остановился и кивнул в сторону проулка. Привыкшие к темноте глаза различили несколько фигур, и сердце забилось от предвкушения и радостного волнения. Принц сейчас не понимал, и даже не думал, как сильно, оказывается, зависит от убийств. Возможно потому, что стоило бы ему задуматься об этом, как рассыпалась бы его теория о защите Джеса. Он не защищал Джеса убивая, он убивал, потому что ему это было нужно.  
\- Туда.  
Джес первым шагнул в темноту. В нем не было страха. Вся эта ситуация до боли напоминала ему те времена, когда он бегал по ночам по этим улочкам, пытаясь удержать от очередного убийства Эйрела - пьяного вдрызг, плевавшего на все законы и здравый смысл. Эйрелу везло, как любому дураку или пьяному, он никогда не думал, что из-за него может случайно пострадать и Джес. Впрочем, у Эйрела ответ на все был один: "Я тебя не звал, не просил, уйди и не мешай". А Серга он привел сам.  
Тени в переулке, помедлив, двинулись им навстречу. Видимо, не верили, что кто-то из чистеньких горожан мог оказаться настолько глуп, чтобы сунуться сюда добровольно. Лиц было не разглядеть в полумраке, но запах дешевого спирта и немытых тел служил лучшей визитной карточкой.  
\- Ну что? - сипло спросил один из них - здоровенный детина, на голову выше Джеса. - Сами раскошелитесь, щеголи, или вам помочь?  
\- А что, муниципальная полиция сюда по-прежнему не заглядывает? - поинтересовался Джес.  
Ответом ему был грубый смех.  
\- Сейчас я тебе кой-куда загляну, хлыщик! - вставил другой, невысокий, но коренастый.  
Все опять загоготали.  
Серг подвигал головой, разминая мышцы, и, делая вид, что отступает, попятился назад. Он оттеснял Джеса и выбирал наилучшую для расправы с жуликами позицию, ту при которой он сможет быстро покончить с одним, и заняться вторым и третьим. Он не хотел стрелять, нет. Сергу было нужно чувствовать, как он отнимает жизнь, как рука, сжимающая нож, отдачей чувствует сопротивление плоти, мышц и хрящей. Он хотел слышать характерный звук, с которым лезвие вспарывает плоть, видеть глаза умирающих.  
\- Ну что ж, попробуй. Силенок-то хватит, герой? - усмехнулся Джес. Будь нападающие поумнее, заподозрили бы неладное, но они считали, что находятся на своей территории, в своем праве и легко справятся с подвыпившими горожанами.  
\- На тебя хватит, - проворчал коренастый, двинувшись вперед. В его руке сверкнул нож.  
"Неправильный ответ", - весело подумал Джес. Он не собирался мешать Сергу развлекаться, разве что тому придется туго.  
\- Не смей его трогать. - прорычал Серг и кинулся на коренастого, ударил ножом в сердце, попав точно между ребер. Анатомию он знал на отлично и никогда не упускал случая углубить свои знания. Не тратя времени, чтобы выдернуть свой нож, Серг подхватил тот, что едва не выпал из разжатых пальцев нападавшего и, в мгновение ока оказавшись перед верзилой, ударил его левой рукой под дых.  
Джес наблюдал за ним, прислонившись плечом к стене дома, пряча за нарочито-небрежной позой напряжение и готовность в любой момент вступить в драку. Впрочем, пока Серг отлично справлялся сам. Он мог сколько угодно считать себя слабаком, но он не был им. Сейчас, позабыв обо всех неудачах и поражениях последних месяцев, он вновь превратился в великолепно подготовленного и тренированного бойца, который без труда мог справиться не только с четырьмя, но и с дюжиной бандитов. Он предугадывал их движения и действия, ломая руки и дробя хрящи. Надо было раньше дать ему возможность выпустить пар. И как он не додумался до этого? Вот только топот, проклятия и ругань, глухие удары и стоны могли привлечь внимание других бандитов - и вот тогда действительно могло стать туго.  
Серг зарезал еще одного, оглушил третьего и, взяв за шкварник последнего, четвертого, приложил лицом к стене дома, потом еще раз и еще.  
\- Как вы посмели подумать, что тронете его, - глухо приговаривал принц, повалив на спину, оседлав и нанося точные удары кулаком в лицо мужчины. - Как посмели напасть на него!  
Поверженный трепыхался сперва осознанно, потом конвульсии стали непроизвольными, лицо, под градом сильных ударов, провалилось внутрь, и голова стала напоминать сдутый футбольный мяч. Джес ждал. Серг трепал последнего бандита словно охотничий пес, распаленный погоней настолько, что никак не может успокоиться и рвет добычу, даже когда та уже мертва. И, лишь когда бандит затих, Джес негромко произнес:  
\- Поищем кого-нибудь еще?  
Он не был шокирован, не испытывал отвращения и не собирался рвать на себе волосы из-за того, что сделал Серг. Эти люди были отребьем, опасными паразитами, которых даже полиция не защищала. Так что, если Сергу это нужно, пусть убивает здесь. В Караван-Сарае трупом больше - трупом меньше, никто и не заметит.  
Серг поднялся, невидящими глазами посмотрел на Джеса, но потом "узнал" его и улыбнулся.  
\- Это прекрасный подарок, любовь.  
Он посмотрел на свой правый кулак чуть нахмурился и вытащил что-то из мягкой выемки между костяшками. Небрежно отбросил в сторону. Не сразу Джес понял, что это был зуб.  
Джес достал из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток, взял несколько себе, остальные протянул Сергу.  
\- Вытри руки, любовь моя.  
Пройдя между убитыми, он присел на корточки рядом с тем, которого Серг завалил первым, обернул салфеткой рукоятку ножа, торчащего из тела, ухватился, выдернул. Вытер лезвие и протянул Сергу.  
\- Не стоит нам оставлять улики.  
\- По-хорошему, их всех бы сжечь. - Серг убрал нож. – Ты ведь взял плазменный пистолет?  
\- М-м-м... да. - протянул Джес. – Но нам понадобится кое-что еще.  
То, что он искал, нашлось в кармане штанов коренастого. Плоская, довольно вместительная и почти полная фляга. Отвинтив крышку, Джес поморщился - самогон, причем, отвратительного качества.  
\- Вот то, что нам нужно, - сказал он, поднявшись.  
Вместе они стащили убитых в одну кучу. Джес старательно облил их самогоном, вытащил из кобуры плазменный пистолет и выстрелил. Синее пламя вспыхнуло мгновенно и быстро охватило всех четырех бандитов. Джес швырнул флягу в огонь.  
\- В следующий раз надо прихватить плазмотрон. Быстрее, чище, меньше возни, - сказал он, пряча пистолет обратно в кобуру.  
\- Я хочу тебя. - Серг, казалось, совершенно потерял интерес к тому, что происходило с телами. Он вдруг пихнул Джеса в темный закоулок между домами, где пахло так же отвратительно как и везде, если не хуже. Однако он этого не чувствовал. Прижав Джеса к стене дома лицом, он зашептал ему на ухо.  
\- Сейчас. Любовь. Я хочу тебя сейчас. - Он прижался пахом к ягодицам Джеса и тот понял, что принц не лукавит.  
"Здесь, в такой грязи, перемазанные кровью убитых, больных бог знает какой заразой...", - хотел возразить Джес... и промолчал. Кровь, смерть, опасность, отблески пламени, пожирающего тела их жертв и даже смрад, от которого слезились глаза, выплеснули в кровь возбуждение такой силы, что разум отступил, не в силах противиться древнему инстинкту хищников, совокупляющихся после битвы.  
  
***  
Семидесятилетний юбилей императора отмечали в прошлом году, но в этом торжество было куда более пышным - в честь предстоящего рождения внука Эзара. Парад на центральной площади, банкет во дворце, бал и грандиозный фейерверк вечером должны были превзойти все, виденные барраярцами до сих пор праздники.  
Для Джеса подготовка к этому мероприятию превратилась в кошмар. Серг должен был появиться на людях - впервые после срыва и болезни, рука об руку с Карин и самое лучшее, что приходило ему в голову, накачать их обоих транквилизаторами, чтобы вели себя смирно и не ругались на людях. Вот только Серг был категорически против успокоительных, а Карин принимать их не рекомендовал врач, мол, может повредить ребенку.  
Однако, вопреки всем опасениям, дела шли неплохо. Джес постоянно был рядом с Сергем, заручившись одобрением Негри, которое дорогого стоило. Пришлось сказать, что сегодня они наконец-то решат проблему сплетен. Карин сделали внушение и она улыбалась - даже ему. Благодарить за это, видимо, следовало Элис Фортейн, следующую за принцессой по пятам и не оставляющую ее ни на минуту. Джесу было плевать, как она добивается этого, главное, что его план работал.  
Серг чувствовал себя прекрасно, голова не болела уже с месяц, рядом с ним был Джес, и даже общество Карин готов был вытерпеть ради такого случая.  
Джес улыбался, видя направленные на них украдкой взгляды, слушая шепотки, терявшиеся в гуле толпы, вплетающиеся в звуки музыки, доносящиеся из бального зала. Когда настало время открывать бал, и Серг с Карин, рука об руку встали в начале колонны танцующих, Джес отправился бродить по залам. Наконец, в банкетном зале возле стола с вином он нашел тех, кого искал - постоянных партнеров Серга по фехтовальным спаррингам - лорда Фораронберга и графа Форбона. Оба успели изрядно набраться и, как обычно, шумно обсуждали последние бои. Отмени завтра Эзар запрет на дуэли, оба были бы заправскими бретерами.  
\- А, Форратьер, - довольно любезно поздоровался Форбон, когда Джес подошел к ним. Фораронберг лишь сдержано кивнул. Его отец присутствовал на достопамятном ужине и молодой лорд до сих пор дулся, только вот Джес никак не мог понять, за что: за то, что он вмешался и помешал Сергу перестрелять присутствующих, что сделало бы Фораронберга графом, или все же от страха за своего старикана. Как бы то ни было, выражать свое неудовольствие принцу он, конечно, не осмеливался.  
\- Обсуждаете свои скоморошьи бои, как обычно? - небрежно поинтересовался Джес.  
\- Придержи язык, Форратьер, - хохотнул Форбон, а Фораронберг желчно поддержал его:  
\- Уж вы-то лучше бы помолчали, Форратьер!  
\- Отчего же? - Джес взял бокал шампанского, осушил его залпом. - Я ведь вовсе не оскорбляю вас. Напротив, полагаю, что вы оба способны на большее, чем демонстрируете в боях с принцем.  
\- Ха! Тебе-то, откуда знать? - скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Форбон.  
Джес пожал плечами.  
\- У меня есть глаза. Вы оба поддаетесь. Весьма искусно, но поддаетесь.  
Форбон развел руками.  
\- Ну уж кому как ни вам знать об игре в поддавки с принцем!  
\- Он нас сейчас будет убеждать, что не поддается ему, - на губах Фораронберга расцвела кислая улыбочка осуждения.  
\- Я всегда играю честно, - осклабился Джес. - Хотите с этим поспорить?  
Форбон пробормотал что-то вроде: "Себе дороже", но Фораронберг был более пьян и вызывающе взглянул на Джеса.  
\- Ну раз так, может быть, продемонстрируешь нам свое искусство фехтовальщика, умник? Что-то не припомню, чтобы я видел тебя с саблей в руках - ты только и можешь, что к поясу ее привешивать, будто цацку!  
Серг появился так тихо, что Джес даже не услышал его шагов. Он, словно грозная тень, возник за спиной любовника.  
\- И что, не побоялся бы сразиться его высочеством? - в Форбоне пело шампанское и ему хотелось опасной игры. Они-то с Фораронбергом принца видели прекрасно.  
Джес буквально расцеловать готов был его за эти слова. Разговор шел как по нотам, словно срежиссированный заранее.  
\- Я похож на труса? - усмехнулся он. - Не побоялся бы, разумеется.  
\- Вот как… - услышал он за спиной голос Серга. - Ну тогда идем, раз такой бесстрашный.  
То, что ему поддаются он догадывался. Глупо думать, что тот, кого учили владеть саблей с малолетства, не почувствует подвох в действиях спарринг партнеров. Это злило, но Серг никогда ничего не мог доказать. Лишь два человека никогда не поддавались ему прежде: его учитель Фортатлин и капитан Негри.  
Форы переглянулись. Неужели сейчас будет то, о чем они подумали? Принц и его любовник пойдут выяснять отношения, как настоящие мужики?  
Джес на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы никто не увидел вспыхнувшую в них радость. Ну до чего же удачно все складывалось!  
Он плавно развернулся к Сергу и улыбнулся так, как улыбался только в спальне - вызывающе и призывно.  
\- Пойдем…  
Он слышал, как посмеиваются Форбон и Фораронерг. Глупцы! Откуда им было знать, что в Форбарр-Султане в искусстве фехтования он уступал, возможно, лишь Эйрелу Форкосигану, а тот был одним из самых опасных противников. Они с Эйрелом никогда не дрались на людях, но сколько их было, этих боев, когда он нарочно вызывал Эйрела, лишь бы дать ему выпустить пар и удержать его от очередной самоубийственной выходки?..  
От его улыбки, от мысли, что сейчас они скрестят клинки, по спине Серга прошла волна возбуждения. Раньше Джес никогда не соглашался на спарринги. Они вышли на террасу и почти бегом направились по дорожке вглубь парка.  
\- Только попробуй мне поддаться, - прошипел Серг, когда они завернули за угол растительного лабирина, на секунду скрывшись от взглядов двух юных форов, следовавших за ними.  
\- О, да ни за что на свете!  
Они были одни и Джес стремительно подался к нему, прильнул на миг к его губам и тут же отскочил назад. Обнажить шпагу, расстегнуть и сбросить портупею было делом одной минуты. Джес отсалютовал Сергу клинком, блеснувшим в свете фонарей, освещающих сад.  
\- Атакуйте мой принц! - задорно улыбнулся он.  
\- Прошу, любовь! Начинай, - пригласил Серг, тоже обнажая клинок. От этого волнующего, тайного поцелуя, от блеска стали, от предвкушения боя - кровь забурлила и возбуждение вместе с адреналином наполнили сознание. Серг широко улыбнулся, ощущения были великолепными.  
Форбон, первым успевший догнать их, и пока единственный свидетель боя, остановился поодаль. До него донеслось это "любовь" и он был немного обескуражен таким открытым проявлением чувств. Фораронберг побежал позвать брата и Форгуставсона, тоже частого спарринг партнера принца, и такого же поддаваку, как все они.  
Джес атаковал стремительным ударом в корпус справа, но в последний момент повернул кисть, изменив плоскость удара. Он не часто оставался посмотреть на спарринги Серга, но видел их достаточно, чтобы изучить его технику. Он знал, что того не удастся обмануть этим финтом, но хотел сразу дать понять, что не намерен церемониться и играть в игры. В его арсенале было множество приемов и он намеревался пользоваться всеми, зная, что Серг не уступит ему.  
Принц ухмыльнулся ловко отбив атаку и тут же, не давая Джесу опомниться, контратаковал. Клинок в правой руке безжалостно наносил удар за ударом, пела сталь, когда Джес блокировал его удары.  
Вдруг Серг поднырнул под его руку, оказался за спиной. Джес развернулся со стремительностью кошки, прыгнул вперед, нанося рубящий удар сверху, повторяя атаку Серга, и, когда тот отбился, тут же нанес следующий, и еще один, и еще. Джес соскучился по бою. Серга не надо было подначивать, не надо было заводить или злить. Серг и без того дрался в полную силу.  
Джес улыбался. В конце аллеи уже толпились, возбужденно переговариваясь, зрители. К Форбону и Фораронбергу, похоже, присоединилось еще несколько форов, однако никто не решался вмешаться в поединок.  
Серг припал вниз и локтем ударил по коленям Джеса, перекатился влево и вновь встал на ноги.  
Джес, упавший на одно колено, не стал подниматься, а поймал шпагу Серга своей и, когда гарда ударилась о гарду, отбросил его назад одним сильным движениям. Легко вскочил на ноги и вновь атаковал, вкладывая в рубящие удары всю силу.  
\- Что он делает, дьявол его разрази, - пораженно прошептал Фораронберг. - Мне кажется, или они действительно дерутся всерьез?  
\- Не кажется, - покачал головой Форбон, напряженно следя за боем. Ни один из противников действительно не поддавался другому, напротив, казалось, оба задались целью нанести друг другу как можно больше калечащих и жестоких ударов. Вот только силы пока были равны и ни одному не удавалось обмануть другого и нанести смертельный удар. Впрочем, смертельным на тупых клинках они быть и не могли, хотя...  
\- По-моему, надо это прекратить, - обеспокоенно произнес он.  
Серг блокировал выпады Джеса, отступая назад. Но потом вдруг перехватил клинок Джеса между своих клинков. Сжал его, сделав подкат вниз, лежа на спине выбросил ноги вверх, под живот Джеса и перебросил его назад.  
Джес перекувырнулся через голову, вскочил и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить следующую атаку. Удары руками и ногами во время боя он почитал за грубость и отвечать на них не собирался, используя только кинжал и саблю. Серг был моложе и, пожалуй, мог измотать его... со временем. Часов через несколько. Но пока Джес ничуть не устал - напротив, силы словно удвоились, а все чувства обострились, позволяя предугадывать каждое движение Серга. Он слишком хорошо знал его, слишком хорошо изучил и чувствовал. А вот Серг прежде никогда не видел его в бою и понятия не имел, на что он способен.  
\- Ах так! - выдохнул Серг, отражая молниеносные атаки. - Ах так!  
Он едва успел отклониться назад. Промедли он хоть секунду, лезвие кинжала отсекло бы ему нос. Его самка была смертоносной, убийственной... прекрасной. Бросив вызов такой, можно было лишь победить.  
\- Ну держись! - принц пошел в атаку и вдруг сделал неожиданную подсечеку.  
Джес упал на спину, ушел в перекат, и клинок Серга вонзился в песок дорожки там, где секунду назад было его плечо. Ему пришлось отбить следующий удар лежа и увернуться еще от нескольких прежде, чем он смог подняться. Его любимый был хорош, чертовски хорош, лучше всех, с кем ему когда-либо приходилось биться!  
На этот раз Джес не стал атаковать, а лишь отбивал удар за ударом. Серг был похож на ураган и техника у него была превосходная и разнообразная. Наблюдать за ним из эпицентра боя было ничуть не менее интересно, чем со стороны. Меж тем зрителей у них становилось все больше и больше.  
Серг атаковал вновь, и, столкнувшись с новым блоком, вложив в руку всю силу, провернул кисть, выбивая клинок из рук Джеса, одновременно нанося удар кинжалом. Джес увернулся, уйдя вниз, чтобы подхватить саблю, и острие лишь чиркануло по щеке, оставляя ровный надрез. От этого зрелища у Серга кровь закипела от возбуждения и азарта, он на мгновение замешкался, любуясь, и этого противнику хватило, чтобы опять встать в стойку.  
\- Решил попортить мою неземную красоту? - широко улыбнулся Джес. - Смотри, решу оставит шрам на память!  
Он говорил негромко, так, чтобы столпившиеся в конце аллеи, не могли расслышать слов, и снова атаковал, нанеся рубящий удар сверху. Серг поймал его клинок своим, посыпались искры, эфесы ударились друг о друга и лица сражающихся вдруг оказались совсем близко. Джес замер всего на мгновение, чтобы Серг успел увидеть совсем рядом его губы, ощутил тепло тела и запах крови и, широко улыбнувшись, отскочил назад.  
Это было чем-то невероятным! Прежде, в пылу драки, Серг испытывал что-то похожее на восторг, но сейчас это было куда сильнее и ярче. К азарту мешалось безумное возбуждение и животное желание победить, одержать верх и взять то, что принадлежит по праву. Вероятно, подобные чувства испытывают животные, сражаясь за самку, но тут все было несколько иначе, они сражались друг с другом и тот, кто победит, будет обладать безраздельной властью над другим. По крайней мере именно так казалось сейчас Сергу.  
Джес дразнил его, играл с ним и принцу это нравилось. У него не было доселе такого противника, умелого, быстрого и желанного.  
\- Я подумаю, разрешить ли тебе, - бросил Серг, когда они опять оказались на расстоянии поцелуя, скрестив клинки. Принц резко выпрямил руки, отбрасывая Джеса назад, и тут же начал атаковать, нещадно нанося удар за ударом.  
  
*  
\- С днем рождения, Ваше Величество! - Негри поднял бокал и отсалютовал Эзару. Наконец-то они смогли уединиться и выпить в спокойной обстановке.  
"Капитан Негри, - ворвался в ухо голос сержанта Титова, одного из тех, кто дежурил этим вечером в саду. - Принц и Джес Форратьер устроили дуэль. Тут уже половина гостей столпилась".  
\- Проблемы? - нахмурился Эзар, наблюдая, как теплая улыбка Негри стекает с лица, сперва закаменевшего, но тут же потемневшего от гнева. На миг губы капитана задергались, словно он сдерживал готовые сорваться с языка проклятия, а брови поползли вверх, а потом сошлись на переносице. Эзар не мог вспомнить, чтобы видел главу СБ таким растерянным и разозленным одновременно.  
Негри прикрыл на миг глаза. Вот сукины дети! Он отчаянно пытался придумать, как бы прекратить творящееся безобразие, но в голову не шел ни один достойный вариант.  
\- Ваше Величество... Принц и Форратьер бьются в саду, - повторил он донесение. - Там уже толпа и кто-то додумался принимать ставки.  
Эзар грохнул по столу бокалом, расплескав вино.  
\- Что? - рявкнул он. - Что значит "бьются"? На чем, мать их? А твои люди, куда смотрят?! Клянусь, обоим отрублю головы! И тебя отправлю в отставку - в лучшем случае!  
Император вскочил и с рычанием заметался по кабинету, пинками отшвыривая со своего пути стулья. С грохотом смел на пол бронзовые и мраморные безделушки с каминной полки.  
\- Двадцать пять лет реформ и попыток искоренить этот варварский обычай - а он перечеркивает, у всех на глазах - и с кем! Какого дьявола у них там случилось?!  
\- Я думаю, так они доказывают всем, кто сверху, - кисло заметил Негри. Сейчас Эзар вел себя так, что становилось очевидным, откуда у Серга в характере подобная импульсивность. - Дерутся... на парадных шпагах и... кинжалах. Говорят, это не дуэль. Говорят, тренировочный спарринг. Форратьер обвинил Форбона и Фораронберга в том, что они поддаются принцу при тренировке. Молодые люди заметили, что Форратьеру самому стоит попробовать. Это услышал принц. И вот они пробуют.  
\- Пробуют... Я им попробую! - прорычал Эзар. - Лучше бы им этим двум педикам убить друг-друга, сделали бы одолжение всем нам!  
Он замолчал, тяжело дыша. Вернулся за стол и нетвердой рукой плеснул себе вина. Выпил залпом, налил еще.  
\- Вопрос в том, что делать, если не убьют, - угрюмо произнес он. - Только замяли один скандал - и нате вам, еще один подарочек! И ведь как подгадали, стервецы...  
\- А ничего не делать, - пожал плечами Негри. - Они не убьют друг друга, это уж я вам гарантирую. А коль не убьют - отчего ж нам просто быть не в курсе? Мои люди не отсвечивают и никого не разнимают. Спарринг и спарринг. А мы выпиваем и отмечаем Ваш день рождения.  
Его размеренный спокойный голос убаюкивал и помогал сохранить равновесие. Ох, если бы сам капитан был уверен в том, что говорит...  
\- Конечно я соберу после доносы о том, что, как вы говорите, жопа с глазами нарушала закон. Но стоит мне копнуть, и сурово попросить дать показания против крон-принца, доносчики пойдут на попятную. После того вечера во «Флер Руж» никто и не пикнул. И сейчас будет так же.  
Эзар скривился. Негри, к несчастью, был прав. Казнить собственного сына за нарушение закона было бы, конечно, самым эффективным способом заставить других соблюдать его, но...  
"Он словно нарочно делает все, чтобы вынудить меня применить к нему самые жесткие меры. Какая глупость... Почему? Зачем?" - раздраженно думал Эзар.  
\- Им это все равно не сойдет с рук, - угрюмо пообещал он. - Надо будет как-то их наказать. Отправить Форратьера на остров Кайрил - пусть посидит там с полгодика, остынет. Ну, что там? - спросил он, кивнув на наушник Негри. - Мой хотя бы побеждает?  
*  
\- Они бьются уже час, - бросив взгляд на наручный комм, заметил Форбон, с трудом скрывая растерянность. Обычно спарринги с принцем длились не дольше получаса, но, конечно, нельзя было скидывать со счетов тот факт, что никто из них действительно не сражался в полную силу, как, собственно, и принц. Они все привыкли считать его сильным бойцом, однако только сейчас начали понимать, насколько он силен изощрен в фехтовании на самом деле. Тем более удивительным оказалось то, что Форратьер, может не просто противостоять ему, а бьется наравне с ним.  
\- Где и когда, Форратьер учился фехтованию? - произнес он, не осознавая, что говорит вслух.  
\- Об этом, надо полагать, следует спросить Форкосигана, - желчно отозвался Фораронберг, который, похоже, никак не мог примириться с тем, что Форратьер оказался таким сильным бойцом.  
\- Да, может быть, - согласился Форбон. Форкосиган и правда слыл искусным фехтовальщиком, хотя в последние годы, по слухам, предпочитал фехтованию борьбу.  
\- А вот, кстати, и он, - тихо заметил Фораронберг, заприметив в толпе крепко сбитую фигуру лорда Форкосигана. Однако уже в следующее мгновение все его внимание сосредоточилось на дерущихся.  
Толпа охала, ахала, подбадривала, словно это была не дуэль, а представление, устроенное на потеху публике. Впрочем, учитывая то, как улыбались друг другу принц и Форратьер, это действительно не было похоже на дуэль. Они наслаждались процессом куда больше зрителей.  
Серг уже давно потерял счет времени. Их бой был танцем, и они наслаждались им, стараясь показать все свои трюки, доказать партнеру свое умение.  
\- И почему мы не делали этого раньше?! - бросил Серг, когда они вновь оказались лицом к лицу.  
\- Всему свое время под небом, - отозвался Джес. Ни он, ни Серг пока даже не запыхались - и это было чудесно. С Сергом все было не так, как с Эйрелом. Чистое удовольствие, где от него требовались лишь все его навыки и сила. Серг был моложе, Джес - опытнее. Серг был ниже ростом и руки у него были короче, но он выигрывал в скорости. А вот техника у них обоих была отличная. Сейчас они были равны и Джесу это чрезвычайно нравилось.  
Они дрались как заведенные, то снижая темп, то вновь ускоряя его до безумной скорости. Звенела сталь, летели из-под сапог мелкие камушки, устилавшие аллею. Радостный смех Серга, томные, на грани приличия подначки Джеса. Подкаты, подсечки, увороты, нескончаемые атаки и контрудары.  
В какой-то момент Джес сумел сбить принца с ног, толпа охнула, но тот смог обратить падение себе на пользу. Быстро перекатившись, он ударил по ногам Джеса и он, потеряв равновесие, рухнул рядом. Серг едва сдержался, чтобы не слизнуть кровь с его скулы и опять его желания сыграли на руку Джесу. Он вскочил на ноги с проворством гепарда, и начал атаку.  
Серг перекатывался по земле, уворачиваясь и отбивая удары, пока не выбрал момент, сделал кувырок назад и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Ну держись! - снова предупредил он, отирая пот со лба рукавом рубахи.  
Секундная передышка и они опять схлестнулись. Серг вкладывал в каждый удар всю свою силу, и защищаться Форратьеру становилось все сложнее. У Серга будто открылось второе дыхание, его клинок, казалось, был повсюду и уследить за ним становилось все труднее Джес теперь только оборонялся, но с каждой новой атакой улыбался все шире, понимая, что Серг все же сильнее и победит по-честному, именно так, как и должно быть. А потому, когда мощный удар по кисти, заставивший ее онеметь, выбил-таки из пальцев рукоять сабли, а его самого толкнул назад, и было уже не увернуться от подсечки, не уйти в перекат, он рассмеялся. А потом удар о землю выбил смех из его груди и Серг вдруг оказался сверху - его разгоряченное тело, горящие бешеным восторгом и возбуждением глаза, пересохшие губы, горячее дыхание, запах пота и крови, будоражащие до безумия, сводящие с ума нетерпением и желанием отдаться здесь сейчас. Джес невольно вскинул левую руку к его лицу, забыв, что все еще сжимает в ней кинжал, но тут же к его шее прижалось холодное лезвие и Джес снова рассмеялся.  
\- Туше, любовь моя! - и воткнул свой кинжал в песок дорожки по самую рукоять.  
Кинжал Серга прижимался к его шее, как той ночью, когда он предлагал принцу убить его. Серг отбросил в сторону свою саблю и отнял у Джеса кинжал, сжимая его в правой руке, словно главный трофей. Он тяжело дышал, и начал склоняться к его губам, словно собирался поцеловать.  
\- Браво! - выкрикнул кто-то аплодируя, и остальная толпа подхватила его восторг.  
Серг остановился.  
\- Хочу. Сейчас, - сказал он, быстро поднимаясь на ноги и поклонился толпе, словно действительно был участником представления.  
Форбон понял, что забыл дышать, в тот, момент, когда шпага Форратьера, описав широкую сверкающую дугу, упала на дорожку. Победа принца была однозначной, Форратьер не поддавался, в этом не было сомнения. Удивительный бой - напряженный, завораживающий, прекрасный... и неприличный до ужаса. Он не смог бы объяснить словами, в чем тут дело: просто воздух вокруг них как будто искрился от напряжения - сексуального напряжения.  
"Они же, черт возьми, поцелуются прямо сейчас, на глазах у всех!" - подумал он, увидев, как принц склонился к самому лицу поверженного противника, прижимая кинжал к его шее. И, оглядевшись по сторонам, увидел на многих лицах растерянность, смешанную с жадным любопытством и нетерпением. Толпа, казалось, была почти разочарована, когда принц поднялся, а потом протянул руку, помогая подняться Форратьеру. Они обнялись - пожалуй, слишком крепко и задержали друг друга в объятиях чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия, и Форбон почувствовал, что его невольно бросило в жар. Да что же они делают?!  
Сергу же эти объятия показались долей секунды, он едва вдохнул пьянящий запах разгоряченного тела Джеса. Он нехотя выпустил его, поднял свой китель, оказавшийся в десятке метров от того места, где они начали бой и опять вскинул руку, благодаря толпу за поддержку. А потом зашагал ко дворцу, не оглядываясь.  
\- Пойдемте танцевать, господа! Пойдемте скорее танцевать! - послышался тот же голос, что крикнул "Браво!". Это старался человек Негри, который и доложил своему начальнику о происшествии в саду.  
\- Снимаю шляпу! - Форраронберг протянул Джесу руку. - Уделал, что и говорить!  
Джес рассеяно ответил на руковожатие, почти не понимая, кто говорит с ним и о чем. Он был словно пьяный и мир все еще кружился вокруг него, как будто они с Сергом все еще продолжали свой боевой танец. Порез на лице щипало от пота, из-за сильнейшей эрекции каждый шаг давался с трудом. И все же, он не чувствовал себя лучше никогда в жизни и готов был повторить все снова, если бы потребовалось. Он шел за Сергом, видя перед собой лишь его рубашку, посеревшую от грязи, не замечая, как собравшиеся расступаются перед ними. Он боялся лишь одного: что их вот-вот арестуют или, что было бы еще ужаснее, арестуют лишь его одного, не дав им утолить страсть, которая сжигала их обоих. Но, как ни странно, им удалось дойти до покоев Серга беспрепятственно и, наконец-то, закрыть за собой дверь, отсекая весь остальной мир.  
*  
Джеса разбудил сигнал комма, доносящийся из кабинета Серга. Какое-то время он лежал, не открывая глаз, надеясь, что назойливая машинка уймется. Заснули они только под утро, когда за окном уже начало расцветать, а сейчас (он кинул взгляд на часы) было всего девять. Три часа сна после такой ночи - определенно маловато. Да ну, к черту!  
Комм продолжал сигналить. Серг не реагировал, но рано или поздно настойчивый сигнал разбудит его и он поинтересуется, почему сам должен отвечать на звонки? Тяжело вздохнув, Джес пошевелился... и едва не взвыл. Болела, кажется, каждая мышца, даже те, о существовании которых, как принято говорить в таких случаях, он даже не подозревал. Особенно болело запястье. Вчера они надели на него фиксатор, но, пожалуй, ему все же следовало показаться врачу... Стараясь двигаться как можно тише и осторожнее, Джес поднялся, надел халат и поплелся в кабинет. Хлопнул левой рукой по клавише приема.  
\- Ну наконец-то! - язвительно провозгласил материализовавшийся на экране один из секретарей императора. - Его Величество ждет принца у себя в кабинете через полчаса... капитан Форратьер.  
Взгляд секретаря, которым он смерил Джеса, явно свидетельствовал, что помятое лицо, всклокоченные волосы и халат - явно не самая удачная комбинация, чтобы отвечать на звонки из покоев принца.  
\- Ладно, - буркнул Джес. - Я доложу.  
И пошел будить Серга, представляя, как тот "обрадуется" приятной новости. Вызов «на ковер» едва ли предвещал что-то хорошее. Впрочем, им и так несказанно повезло, что их не тронули до утра.  
*  
\- Вызывали, отец? - Серж щелкнул каблуками и поклонился. Эзар изволил завтракать и  
эта почти идиллическая картина настораживала куда больше официального разговора и нахмуренных бровей.  
Негри рядом не было, и принц почувствовал неприятный укол догадки. Кажется, он понимал, куда направился старый пес.  
*  
В этот раз Негри не утрудился доложить о своем приходе по комму или через лакея. Он просто направился в зеленую гостиную и потребовал вызвать к нему Форратьера. Достаточно того, что он проявил такт и не пошел в спальню.  
*  
Эзар неторопливо ел и просматривал газету, делая вид, что не замечает сына, стоящего посреди кабинета, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Вчера Эзар просмотрел видеозапись поединка, которую предоставил по его требованию Негри. Выслушал с утра пораньше собранные СБ доклады - показания очевидцев. Разумеется, это была дуэль. Пусть на тупом оружии, пусть не закончившаяся травмами, но дуэль. И как выйти без потерь из столь неудобного положения он просто не представлял.  
\- Ты будешь находиться под домашним арестом до особого распоряжения, - наконец, все также не глядя на сына, бросил Эзар. - Равно как и твой... Форратьер. Он, разумеется, не во дворце. Придется устроить показательный суд и разбирательство. Я бы отдал под трибунал вас обоих, не задумываясь, и казнил, можешь не сомневаться, будь твой сын хотя бы младенцем. Впрочем, - добавил он, вытерев губы салфеткой, и, наконец, взглянув на принца, - Форратьера я могу казнить - и буду даже рад это сделать.  
*  
\- Капитан Негри, какая... неожиданность, - войдя в гостиную, протянул Джес. - Извините, что снова встречаю вас в таком виде. Но, судя по вашим неожиданным визитам без предупреждения, вы не против наших неуставных... отношений.  
*  
\- Вы этого не сделаете, отец. - ответил Серг на удивление спокойно. - Я вас знаю столько же лет, сколько вы знаете меня. Хотели бы отдать под трибунал, схватили бы и разняли еще вчера. Или арестовали нас ночью. Вероятно, вы были бы рады казнить нас обоих, но упустили момент. Но скорее всего, вы просто придумали нечто другое, более изощренное. - Он и сам не понимал, откуда в нем вдруг взялась эта уверенность, эта спокойная сила в голосе. Словно вчерашний бой, и последующая ночь окончательно излечили его от неуверенности и ненависти к себе.  
*  
Негри сейчас был так зол, что никакие уловки на него не действовали. Ну, почти все.  
\- Какого ляда вы вчера устроили в дворцовом саду? Чем вы думали, задницей, как всегда?! – накинулся он на Джеса.  
*  
Эзар откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на сына с насмешливым любопытством. "Смотри-ка, кусается, змееныш!" - усмехнулся он про себя. Спокойная выдержка Серга чрезвычайно порадовала бы его, если бы он мог себя контролировать всегда и везде.  
\- Ты, надеюсь, находил время между своими... развлечениями, чтобы следить за политикой, - начал император. – И знаешь, что мы планируем на Комарре.  
*  
Джес хотел было сесть в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, но быстро сообразил, что садиться при Негри, пожалуй, не стоит. И не из уважения к главе СБ, а просто потому, что это сделав это, не застонав, будет, пожалуй, сложно. Поэтому он остановился за спинкой кресла, облокотился о нее и бросил на Негри долгий взгляд из-под ресниц.  
\- Вы хотели, чтобы мы ненавязчиво изменили общественное мнение относительно наших с принцем взаимоотношений, - напомнил он. - Полагаю, нам удалось это сделать, причем, максимально быстро и эффективно. Не знаю, чем вы не довольны.  
\- Эффективно? Как, скажите на милость дуэль во время дня рождения императора, влияет на общественное мнение? Демонстрирует, что принц чихать хотел на законы отца?!  
\- О какой дуэли вы толкуете, капитан Негри? - с искренним недоумением поинтересовался Джес. - Это был всего лишь спортивный спарринг на тупом оружии, на глазах у всех. Спарринги у нас не запрещены законом, насколько мне известно или я, может быть, чего-то не знаю? Никто никому не бросал вызов, никто не убит и даже не ранен. Так какое начихательство на закон вы нам инкриминируете?  
*  
\- Операция по захвату Комарры планируется уже больше года. Насколько я могу судить, одним из толчков перехода от теории к практике стал мой отчет, относительно выгоды, которую мы получим при завоевании. Хотя, конечно, мне на него никто не посчитал нужным ответить. – Серг холодно улыбнулся отцу. - Перераспределение государственного бюджета высвободило часть средств из сферы обучения и медицины на нужды армии и развитие науки. Большие дотации получил отдел разработки силовой защиты, вероятно, они должны досконально изучить возможность куполов Комарры и проникновения через них. Так же большие вливания получил космофлот, верфи загружены государственными заказами на строительство. Мобилизация и учения проходят по всем графским округам. Учитывая временной промежуток и скорость работы в верфях, я бы сказал что нападение планируется через три месяца.  
\- Твой отчет был небезынтересен, но к тому времени, как ты его представил, все давно и без тебя просчитали, - отрезал император. - Впрочем, за усердие все равно хвалю, хотя тебе еще учиться и учиться, в том числе, воевать. Когда мы выступим, ты отправишься на флагмане, но разумеется, не в качестве командующего. Твоя задача - смотреть, набираться опыта. Операцию возглавит Форкосиган, который на днях получит звание адмирала. Ты будешь при его штабе. Научись ладить с ним – он великолепный стратег и тактик. Кроме того, Форкосиганы всегда были надежной опорой нашего дома. Так должно и остаться.  
Серг коротко кивнул. Вот оно - наказание. Очевидное, подлое и болезненное. Уменьшить все его заслуги, втоптать в грязь и отправить под начало самого ненавистного человека.  
\- Есть, сир! - отчеканил он, глядя перед собой и пытаясь успокоиться. Покрыться красными пятнами под насмешливым взглядом Эзара он хотел, пожалуй, меньше всего сейчас.  
*  
\- Спарринг, значит, - покивал Негри. – И для чего, позволь узнать, он понадобился?  
\- Как это для чего? - удивился Джес. - В финале весь двор видел нашу, как это... "раскладку". И не говорите мне, что еще не собрали последние дворцовые слухи и сплетни. Полагаю, теперь уже никто не сомневается, кто у нас сверху.  
\- Никто никогда и не сомневался. Сверху - император Эзар. Сейчас он вызвал принца для того, чтобы сообщить о начале Комаррской компании. И о том, что он отправляет его под командование адмирала Эйрела Форкосигана. - Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Джесу. Во взгляде капитана не было торжества или желания "уесть", он, скорее, проверял, понял ли Форратьер, к чему именно привела их вчерашняя выходка.  
\- Это... плохая идея.  
Джес стиснул зубы, опустил глаза, слепо глядя на фиксатор на запястье. Они выполнили практически невыполнимое требование Эзара - и вот она, награда.  
\- Я буду там? - только и спросил он, сам толком не зная, облегчит его присутствие жизнь Сергу или, напротив, лишь обострит ситуацию. Постоянно балансировать на лезвии самому и не дать сорваться принцу - непростая задача. Что будет, если они не справятся?  
\- Плохая, - согласился Негри. - Будешь ты там или нет, зависит от твоего решения. - Он серьезно посмотрел на Форратьера". - Скажи мне, только честно: тебе нужно там быть? Убережет принца твое присутствие, или наоборот подогреет его ненависть к Форкосигану?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Джес. - Нам с Сергом нужно обсудить это. "И тогда, может быть, я пойму, что мне делать".  
Отпустить Серга одного казалось невообразимым, безответственным, опасным. Отправиться с ним - тоже. Со времен той драки они с Эйрелом не виделись и слова друг другу не сказали, но что будет, когда они окажутся под его командованием, в тесно замкнутом пространстве корабля? Эйрел, скорее всего, постарается их игнорировать. Насколько ему известно, мстить он не станет и доказывать свое превосходство тоже, хоть Джес и побил его. Может, его самолюбие тогда и пострадало, но не позволит себе опуститься до мести.  
Джес пристально взглянул на Негри. Если бы он мог силой мысли вырвать тайны, которые скрываются за этими спокойными и чуть насмешливыми глазами! Затевает ли Эзар что-то еще против сына? Смог ли он склонить Эйрела на свою сторону? Да или нет?  
\- Обсудите. Послушай... - на секунду броня Негри спала и Джес увидел человека, которому действительно не все равно. - Полагаться тебе нужно на свое мнение и свое чутье. Между принцем и пропастью стоит лишь одна фигура - это ты. Никто лучше тебя не знает, каким безрассудным он может быть. Каким опасным, в первую очередь для себя же.  
Джес сдвинул брови. Серг мог вернуться в любую минуту. Если он войдет и услышит, о чем они тут говорят...  
\- Не время и не место для такого разговора, - быстро сказал он.  
Негри... понимал. И, видит бог, Джес действительно нуждался в человеке, с которым мог бы поговорить. Может быть, он сам никогда не выбрал бы своим собеседником или консультантом Негри, но тот, кажется, сам вызывался добровольцем. Была ли это уловка? Может быть. Негри был полезен, но Джес не обманывался. Из змеиного яда когда-то делали лекарства, но это не делало змей менее смертоносными.  
\- Завтра. В саду у чайной беседки в час. Сможешь прийти?  
Джес коротко кивнул.  
*  
Серг влетел в комнату и хлопнул дверьми с такой силой, что едва стены не рухнули.  
\- Негри приходил? - спросил он недружелюбно. Он возвращался, надеясь найти поддержку в объятиях любимого, и на тебе, тот уже устроил аудиенцию с капитаном СБ. Глупо, конечно, подозревать... но слишком часто они стали общаться в последнее время.  
\- Угу, - думая о чем-то своем, отозвался Джес. Обхватив правый локоть пальцами левой руки, он потянулся к лицу, вспомнил, что шевелить правой кистью не стоит, и поморщился.  
\- Эзар сказал тебе про Комарру?  
\- Да. Ты уже знаешь? - мысль о том, что Негри все рассказал Джесу раньше, чем он вернулся была еще более неприятна. С чего это старый хмырь такой разговорчивый стал?  
\- Угу, - снова ответил Джес, подошел к Сергу, обнял его, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и вздохнул: - Блядство со стороны Эзара полное.  
Серг прижал его к себе еще крепче, вдохнул знакомый запах его волос и прикрыл глаза. Близость Джеса всегда успокаивала, вот и сейчас все стало казаться не таким ужасным... В принципе, даже сносным. Ведь они будут рядом...  
\- Главное, что мы будем там вместе. - глухо сказал Серг. - Вдвоем мы справимся со всем...  
\- Да, - закрыв глаза, ответил Джес. Вопрос, остаться ему или лететь вместе с Сергом, был решен.


End file.
